


Different Lives but still together

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adoption, Betrayal, Comfort, Family, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Oliver finds out he has a son who is being raised by his adoptive mother. How will things change? Will Oliver find himself falling for his son's mother?</p><p>Olicity Slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a man-made earth quake shook the Glades killing over 800 people, Moira Queen who was charged with conspiracy to kill and have a part in the undertaking was found not guilty. On her return to her home Queen Consolidated was left heavily open for a takeover. Moira knew that the publicity amongst her family was not a good one. She had sat with her lawyers and PR team trying to work up how to boost QC’s image and the Queen family’s image.

Her PR team had said the best way to boost QC’s and the family’s image was for some good publicity such as Oliver being in a committed relationship, married and children on the way.

Moira had sat alone in her office thinking of what she could do to ensure Isabel Rochev did not steal her family’s company. Moira thought back to something she had done 6 years ago where her son Oliver had come to her and told her she had gotten a girl pregnant. Moira had approached the young girl and had offered her money to tell her son she had lost the baby.

Moira knew that someday her decision would come back to bite her in the ass but she knew that she had to get in touch with her Grandchild and boost QC’s image. Moira had contacted her lawyer and had told she had recently learnt that her late husband and had paid off a young girl to stay away from his son.

Moira regretted having to lie and tarnish her husband’s name and cause any hatred towards him but she knew she couldn’t tell the truth otherwise she would lose her son and possibly her daughter. Moira sat in front of her son who didn’t say a word as she told him the news.

 

* * *

 

Oliver Queen notorious play-boy billionaire had been shipwrecked after his father’s boat went down. He had survived 5 years in purgatory to come back and become something else to fulfil his father’s dying wish. He had become the vigilante and he had found himself not alone in his crusade. He had help, help from his bodyguard John Diggle. He was unable to stop the man-made earth quake machines after learning about them too late. Now he sat in his mother’s office where she dropped the bombshell. Sandra hadn’t lost the baby, his son or daughter was out there somewhere. Oliver didn’t know how to process this information, he didn’t know what to do with this information, he was the Hood, and he killed people, hurt people he had yet to complete his father’s mission. He was far from over with the list of names his father had passed in his journal.

“So what now?” he questions his mother a part of him wonders why his father hadn’t told him this when he had told Oliver of the list just before he had shot himself in the head.

“The lawyers will be here soon they have some information” Moira replied as she folded her arms.

Oliver left his mother’s office and went to find his sister he had told her everything, he needed someone to vent to. Thea his sister had listened cried and hugged him tightly telling him that now was his chance to get to know his child. But that was the thing did he really want to get to know him, did he want to damage his child in a way. Did he deserve to get to know his child, did he deserve to be happy, could he give his child everything they needed and he didn’t mean money, love, care, trust? Could Oliver Queen really give all these things to his child?

“Oliver” his mother called.

Oliver and Thea walked down hand in hand coming to a stop when they saw their lawyer Jean.

“So” Oliver says taking a seat opposite Jean with his mother on one side holding his hand and Thea on the other.

“I found what happened, so Sandra was pregnant during this time her parents had kicked her out and she did not handle it well during her pregnancy she had drank and took drugs this caused the baby to be born prematurely at 6 months” Jean said sadly.

Thea and Moira gasped whereas Oliver tried to remain as neutral as possible. Moira felt the tears what had she done.

“What happened?” Thea asked squeezing Oliver’s hand.

“After Sandra’s C Section she had a cardiac arrest and did not make it unfortunately, she had a boy who was in hospital for almost 4 months growing, you have to understand when he was born he was tiny, his lungs, his organs still hadn’t of grown” Jean said shaking her head. “Children’s services sent over someone from the Lofts, the Lofts are sort of like an orphanage but the number of children living there is very limited”.

“I don’t understand” Oliver finally spoke.

“The Lofts sent their head manager who then sent one of their old residents a girl of 21 who used to live at The Lofts, since she left at the age of 18 she had volunteered and worked at the Lofts, she spent every day with your son, Oliver” Jean said.

“Ok and then …” Moira was started to get impatient.

“This girl fought for your son, the records shown that he was so tiny that there were many times when he hadn’t made it but she had fought for him, she even filled a suit against the hospital for negligence and not caring as they kept trying to convince her to turn off his ventilator” Jean said passionately.

Oliver remained still watching Jean sending her death glares as to get to the point.

“Right so once he got better, Connor that’s his name the girl adopted him, Connor Smoak lives with his mother Felicity Smoak she owns a small computer company called Smoak Industries …”

“Smoak Industries?” Moira questioned, “Wait don’t we own a 5 percent stake in the company and vice versa?”

“Yes, she worked on a project closely with Walter which ended in both companies taking a stake in the other it’s a small investment  but Walter believes the SI will be the future in high tech equipment and online security” Jean admits.

“OK, so Connor is adopted lives with his adopted mom who funnily enough owns a stake in the company and Walter knows her, so how do we go about getting to know Connor?” Thea asks surprising both her mother and brother with her maturity and level headed question.

“I have been in touch with Miss Smoak’s lawyer who has spoken to her, she wants a DNA test and once we know for sure Oliver is the father she said she is happy for you to get to know your son, she is cooperating but asks for privacy and to be left alone until the results of the DNA test, she has given us a sample of Connor’s DNA, Oliver we will need yours and …”

“Wait” Moira yelled getting to her feet, “How do we know she hasn’t faked the DNA that it belongs to Connor and asks to be left alone until we know the truth, in that time this girl could get up and leave taking my grandchild with me” she shouts.

“I don’t think that is Miss Smoak’s intentions she was very cooperative and …”

“Until she gets up and leaves with my grandson” Moira yells throwing her arms around.

“Mom” Oliver glares.

“Oliver my beautiful boy we need the lawyers to file a suit, we need to take her to court, we need to get full custody we are his family, our blood, our future he needs to be here with us and not with that woman” Moira heats up, she knows part of her outburst is because she feels guilty for what happened.

“Mom stop we will play it by ear I want this I want to get to know my son but you have to remember this woman is his mother, she raised him since he was born so stop” Oliver says strongly now facing his mother and looking at her intensely.

 

* * *

 

 A few days had passed and Oliver was still waiting on the results, he had decided that he was going to listen to his own advice and wait for the results. After working as the Hood every night and spending his days training he finally picked up his keys and walked to his bike he needed to see his son.

 

* * *

 

Oliver drove to his son school and parked outside and waited patiently, finally school children ran out and Oliver spotted Connor. He saw the blonde hair and blue eyes and even from the picture he knew Connor was all him. A part of him was glad that he looked like Oliver instead of Sandra after what Jean had told.

Oliver saw Connor run towards the woman who had adopted his son. He had googled her and saw pictures of her at her time at MIT, she graduated with a Masters in Computer science at the age of 21. Her own mother had died at birth and she lived at The Lofts her whole life apart from a few foster families nobody had adopted her. Oliver saw the blonde hair she had it down and it bounced on her shoulders. She was beautiful and he could tell she had electric blue eyes behind her glasses. If people didn’t know about the adoption there was no denying that Connor could and was her son.

He watched as Felicity Smoak crouched down welcoming his son into a tight embrace, after letting she looked at a picture he had with him smiling brightly at the little boy she rubbed her nose against his and he giggled. He watched as she took his bag and threw it over shoulder and grabbed his hand. Oliver followed them all the way to the frozen yogurt store and he watched as they sat happy, talking, laughing, joking. A pang of jealousy hit Oliver, he wasn’t there, hadn’t been there now a stranger was raising his son. Not thinking anything of it he entered the frozen yogurt and ordered himself one and took a seat.

Connor a few minutes later got up to go to the toilet and that was when Felicity got up and approached him.

“I asked for privacy until we find out the truth why have you been following us Mr Queen” Felicity said angrily her hands on her hips.

“No call me Oliver, Mr Queen was my father” he says quickly.

“Yeah but his dead … I mean he drowned … oh god … and you didn’t and you found out you have a son … possibly why can’t you just wait until we get the results … why … Mr Qu … Oliver I am not going anywhere and if he is yours then you are more than welcome in his life” she hisses as she takes a seat across him.

Oliver smiles gently, “I know I just … I needed to I am sorry I just …” he smiles when she tilts her head.

“Oliver please … I … we need to know the truth before anything happens I can’t have a five year old get to know you if you turn out to be a nobody to him” she voices her concerns.

“I know and I am sorry I just needed to see for myself, the resemblance is uncanny” he jokes.

“I know but we get the results in two days and I promise you if you are his dad then you will be in his life”

“Really, you won’t stop me?” he asks voicing his own concern and that of his family.

“Of course not, he knows he is adopted and knows about his biological mother and if you are his father I know he will welcome you with open arms but I have to ask … your concerns are my concerns you will not” she shakes her head “try and take him away from me”.

Oliver can see her trying to hold back her tears. “No you may not have given birth to him but even I can see you are his mom and no Felicity I will not try and take away from you”.

Felicity swallows and nods and then she turns and goes back to her table just in time for Connor to come back. Oliver watches as the finish up and leave and he and Felicity share a nod of acknowledgement.

Oliver knew everything was going to be different, if Connor was his even though he knew deep down in his heart that he was he knew it wouldn’t only be Connor he would be welcoming into his life but the woman who raising him too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Coco hurry up" Felicity called she had just been called in to a last minute meeting on a Saturday and she needed to take him with her as she couldn't find a babysitter.

"Mom I'm old enough why can't I stay on my own" Connor came down wearing jean shorts and an oversized stripy t-shirt.

"You're 5" Felicity laughed shaking her head.

"Hey I'm almost 6" Connor folded his hands, for a five year old he was extremely mature and would always baffle Felicity at his grown up conversations. She of course didn't mind especially because her life was lacking grown up conversations.

Connor ran into the bathroom just as Felicity walked over to open the front door so she can get the car started. Felicity opened the front door and ran straight into Oliver who was about to knock. Oliver steadies her and smiles. "What are you doing here" she whispers in angry tone pushing him back so they are now standing on the front porch.

"Sorry I know I agreed to leave you alone but …" Oliver folded his arms smirking as she titled her head again.

"Listen Mr. … Oliver we will find out the results tomorrow and …"

"Felicity I know I just … you and I both know he is mine look at him please I just want to ease into it today before we find the results tomorrow" Oliver confesses, he couldn't wait any longer he needed to meet his son.

"Well I have a meeting and he will be coming into work with me and I don't think …"

"Think of me as a babysitter for the day then if the results are negative tomorrow you never have to see me again" he pleads.

Felicity contemplates for a moment both her head and her heart was telling her that she Oliver was his dad and she knew that she needed to allow him to see Connor she was not going to stop that from happening.

Before Felicity could say anything Connor came out onto the porch. "Hi" he said quietly walking towards Felicity and standing in front of her leaning on her thighs and looking up at Oliver.

Oliver looked down at the familiar eyes, his own eyes and smiled. "Hi".

"I'm Connor" he says.

"Oliver".

Connor looks up at his mom his head titled back as if asking who the man was. "I have to go and fetch some files from inside, Oliver here will look after you the day so you don't have to sit in my office" Oliver smiled at her in appreciation.

Connor nodded slowly and then watched as Felicity walked back into the house. Connor walked down the steps of the porch and took a seat, Oliver followed taking a seat a couple of steps further down so he was eye level with Connor.

"So are you my mom's boyfriend?" Connor asked folding his arms and glaring at Oliver.

Oliver laughed. "No I am not" he shook his head.

"Good because I don't like my mom dating and you didn't ask permission" the little boy said pouting.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh and find the boy hilarious and mature for his age.

"Why are you laughing my mom has me why does she need a boyfriend"

"I don't know, I am not dating your mom, we are … friends and I am doing your mom a favour by looking after you today" Oliver smiled.

"Okkkk so you're really not her boyfriend?" he asked again raising his eyebrow in a similar manner like Oliver does.

"No I am not, besides why are you so against your mom dating" Oliver joked, this wasn't too bad.

"Because she doesn't need to she has me and this one time she wanted to go on a date with Jimmy and I lied said I was ill she didn't go, then mom wanted to date Mike he mixes drinks for a living whatever that means but Mike wasn't so nice and then my mom went on a date with Jack but his real name was Alex he stole my mom's bag and car" the boy said quickly as Oliver nodded his head trying to follow everything he was saying.

"One of your mom's boyfriends stole from her"

"Yepp" he nodded contently.

Oliver felt his stomach clench clearly the woman raising his child was getting it on with any Tom, Dick and Harry and his son was on the receiving end. "Your mom's boyfriends ever hurt you?" he asked curiously.

"No, mommy never brings any boyfriends home I just know she has a date because she tells her friend Summer on the phone" the boy said finally easing Oliver out of his fear.

"Ok" Felicity said coming out of the house with a bag and Connor's backpack. "Oliver this is my number, my email address, my work address, my assistant's number, this is the number of The Lofts if you can't contact me and this is Old Woman Doris number she's my neighbour and looks after him sometimes". She smiles handing Oliver a pieces of paper with all the different numbers and then a list of things that Connor likes, dislikes etc etc.

"We'll be fine" Oliver said quickly, "Don't worry I'm sure I won't be needed any of these numbers" he said quickly.

"Yeah hopefully but you have them if you need them so please do not hesitate to call, please call if anything you know happens even if it's minor …" Felicity nods her head.

"I won't" Oliver promises.

"Ok bud you have fun with Oliver do as he says be good ok" Felicity said crouching down to Connor's level.

Oliver could tell that she wasn't pleased and she looked sad in a way.

"Promise love you" Connor said pecking Felicity on the lips.

"Love you too" she rubs her nose against his causing him to giggle.

"Ok" Felicity says.

"Ok" Oliver repeats and watches as Felicity reluctantly let's go of his hand and goes to her car.

* * *

 

Oliver takes Connor to a Big Belly for lunch. "Ok so what do you want to eat?" Oliver asks looking at the menu, had seated Connor opposite him in the back of the restaurant and he was able to see him and the rest of the restaurant as Connor was only facing him.

"Mom says we can only have treats on Sundays" Connor raises his eyebrow.

Oliver swallows, "Yeah well let's keep it between you and me" Oliver said.

"So you want me to lie to mom and feed me fast food you're not a very good babysitter" the boy said looking through his menu.

Oliver laughed "Do you even know how to read" Oliver said he knew he was teasing, he had never experienced anything like this before, and he was really having fun.

"Yeah mom taught me, she used to read to and now I read" he said proudly.

"Ok so what do you want if you don't want a treat as you're saying, there's a really nice salad bar" Oliver said waiting to see his reaction.

"No, no our secret no salad bar please".

* * *

 

Oliver spent the rest of the time playing soccer with Connor in the park, he wasn't a big soccer player or knew much of the sport but he was having fun kicking the ball back and forth and playing penalties. During their time together Oliver had received several texts from Felicity asking how they were what they were doing. He had happily replied knowing if it was the other way round he would be just as worried, in some sense Connor was with a stranger.

Oliver was carrying Connor on his hip; the boy had fallen asleep on the ride home and was tired.

Oliver knocked on the door knowing Felicity was inside as she had called him. "Hey" she says opening the door. Oliver took her in, she looked completely breath-taking she was in her pyjamas which had china dolls on them and a tank top, her hair hung loose and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Felicity steps aside allowing Oliver to walk inside, once inside Oliver looks round at how simple her home was he tried not to laugh seeing the Robin Hood poster on her wall.

"Erm where should I drop him?" he asks. Felicity gestures the corridor which had two rooms and she opened the door to his room.

Oliver walked in dropping him on the bed and watched as Felicity removed his shoes and placed the covers over him. Oliver wondered if normal people would get into pyjamas at 5 o'clock in the day. He knew growing up his parents had always enforced appearance pyjamas were only to be worn when they went to bed and slept.

After Felicity pecked him on the cheek she walked towards the door but turned just in time to see Oliver do the same. Her heart clenched together one part of her liked that they had gotten on especially if Connor was Oliver's and the other part of her was terrified that this stranger could be her son's father this rich sexy stranger who if wanted to he could pay off the District Attorney to get custody of Connor.

"So thank you for looking after him" Felicity said folding her arms around her waist.

"Thank you for letting me, he is great you have done an amazing job" Oliver smiled, "So tomorrow we will learn the truth and if the truth is what we both suspect it to be than I want for more of these days I want to get to know all of him, he is a pretty amazing kid".

"He is, I can't take all the credit because sometimes he surprises me every day" she laughs.

"So I'll call you tomorrow" Oliver says.

"Yepp" Oliver chuckles remembering the yepp he got from Connor earlier.

* * *

 

The next day Felicity's phone rang she answered it knowing who it was. "Hi Oliver" she whispers.

"I'm guessing you heard" he says over the phone. "Connor is mine" he breathes out.

"Yes he is Oliver I think …"

"Felicity please don't shut this down you said hell you promised" he begun to raise his voice.

"Oliver I'm not going back on anything that was said I just think it's best if you get to know him first and he gets to know you as Oliver and then we can introduce you as his dad I just don't know how he will take it if I introduce you as his dad immediately" she voices her concerns.

"I wanted to suggest the same thing that's why I've told my mom and sister that they need to be a little patient I don't want to frighten him" he agrees.

"Thank you, it's Sunday and we usually have …"

"Treats" Oliver finished her sentence smirking.

"Yeah so if you want to come round for dinner I think we are getting a pizza".

"I'd love to Felicity thank you".

* * *

 

Felicity and Connor sat in the living room on the sofa, Felicity was on her tablet reading through some emails as Connor laid his head on her lap watching a cartoon. They were waiting for the pizza to arrive after just having ordered it when the doorbell went.

Felicity stood and answered the door. "Hey" she smiles revealing Oliver.

"Hi" Oliver says entering after Felicity gestures for him too.

"Oliver" Connor squeaks. "Hey I thought you weren't dating my mom"

"What?" Felicity asked confusingly.

"Your mom and I are not dating just friends, invited me over for pizza if that's ok with you" he hoped.

"Yeah sure" Connor shrugged.

Once the pizza arrived they all sat on the floor in front of the telling laughing and joking. Oliver hadn't felt so free, at ease and light since the Gambit went down. Oliver did feel slightly left out at little inside jokes Felicity and Connor had and when she went to tickle him into spilling the truth about something school related Oliver couldn't help but join in. The boy had been screaming uncle several times before both Felicity and Oliver let him go.

Oliver helped put Connor to bed and had sat reading him a story in bed as Felicity cleaned up.

"Good night Oliver" Connor said raising his arms for Oliver to embrace him. When Oliver obliged quickly he found himself kissing the top of his head.

"Night buddy" he whispered.

"Night mommy" Connor said as Felicity quickly jogged to hug him tightly and kiss him multiple times.

"Night handsome love you" she rubbed her nose against his.

"Love you too" he whispered turning on his side to sleep.

Once left alone Oliver and Felicity remained staring at each other "So" he broke the ice.

"So" she laughed.

"We have a son together" he laughs shaking his head.

"Well not together, together because technically we have never had sex and he is not mine I mean of course he is mine and his yours but his not ours I mean he is ours just not ours because we didn't make him and I am going to shut up now in 3 …2 …1" she opened her eyes.

Oliver laughed "I understand Felicity so tomorrow maybe I can pick him up from school and we can hang out" he hoped.

"Ermm ok sure just I don't want him out too late because he will have homework" she clenched her lips together.

Oliver nodded and walked to the door he turned and looked at Felicity who stood at the door.

"Goodnight" Felicity says brushing a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight" Oliver whispers he reaches his hand out and pulls it back not sure what he was doing he held his arms out and then swallowed hard as Felicity shook his hand instead.

Oliver nodded and then turned to leave that wasn't awkward at all he thought. As Oliver walked to his bike there was somebody sitting in the dark taking snaps of them.

The man in the car pulled out his phone and dialled. "Mrs Queen" he said.

* * *

 

**Here's another chapter thank you for all the reviews really appreciate it** **xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity had gotten dressed the next day and was making Connor pancakes before school. She knew her son was a boy who always wanted to look presentable in school and that was why he took so long getting ready.

Felicity heard a knock at the door and quickly went to answer thinking it was her neighbour from across the street whose son went to the same school, she would often ask Felicity to drop him off if she had to get to work. Felicity always happily obliged and there were times when her neighbour would pick up the boys if Felicity was held up. Single moms had to stick together.

"Oliver" she said in a shock when she answered the door revealing the Greek God that was Oliver Queen in his blue jeans and light blue top followed with his leather jacket.

"Hi, I know I said pick him up from school but I was hoping I could take him to school" Oliver smiled flashing her his biggest playboy grin.

"Oliver, you can't just show up unannounced besides I never agreed for you to pick him up from school" she said swiftly titling her head letting Oliver know his playboy charm and smile was not going to work on her.

"I know and I'm sorry I just … maybe this sounds selfish but when I came back" he put emphasis on the word back "I didn't, still don't know where I belong and what my purpose is but I want to get to know him"

"And I am not denying you that but we need to sit down and agree it's a partnership Oliver we both put 50/50 in" she explained.

"Felicity please, just for today and then we can work together on the days I get to see him" he folded his arms in hope.

"Fine come in we are having pancakes" she huffed leading the way.

"Smells great" he chuckled.

"Hi Oliver" Connor said happily waving at him.

"Hey buddy" Oliver messed with his hair.

"Hey you know how long this took me" he laughed.

"Ok eat up boys, you mister don't want to be late Oliver will take you" Felicity watched as Connor raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Mom has to get to work" Felicity smiled passing him his pancakes.

"Ok" he nodded.

As they ate and Oliver and Connor messed about Felicity had brought Connor's bag into the living room and her own.

"Ok Oliver" she called him over. "So maybe I should of told you the first day you took him but I completely forgot until I was making sure he packed everything" Felicity said quickly.

"What is it" Oliver worried.

"Oh nothing, he has an asthma pump which he carries with him and there is a spare in his bag and at school in case he loses it I will go to the pharmacy and get him another one so maybe you can have a spare just in case"

"Yeah, yeah please" he said shocked to learn his son had asthma.

"Oliver it's nothing to worry about just helps him breathe if he has done far too much exercise or is scared or … it's fine" she reassured him but Oliver didn't really feel re3assured especially learning that at times his son found it difficult to breath.

"Ok" Oliver nods clenching his teeth together. "How … how did his asthma come about?" Oliver asks knowing from the looks of Felicity's house it was spotless.

"It's when he was born prematurely, he was in the incubator and ventilator for almost 4 months" she says with sadness in her voice.

Once Connor had finished his breakfast and got his bag on Oliver led him outside where Diggle was waiting. Once outside Felicity gasped when she saw Oliver's Bentley.

"Wow you taking me to school in that" Connor screeched running towards the car.

"You want to take him to school with that, you know he goes to a normal elementary school not some fancy limousine type school" Felicity hissed in annoyance.

"Please mom this is so cool" Connor said touching the car.

"Hey don't touch it we don't want to scratch it or anything" Felicity quickly said.

"It's fine Felicity, if it helps I'll have my driver drop us close to the school and then I can walk him in" Oliver negotiates.

"Ok fine, alright trouble come give me a hug" Connor quickly runs and hugs his mom and the two rub their noses together. "Have fun love ya" she kisses the top of his head.

"Love you too" Connor says rushing back to the car.

"Thanks Felicity I will call you maybe we can get lunch and discuss everything" Oliver walks over to where Diggle is holding the door open for them to enter.

"Ok just text me I guess" she answers walking back to her own car.

* * *

It was lunch time and Felicity was walking towards Big Belly Burger to meet Oliver, she felt nervous, sure she had done the simple thing and had let Oliver walk into her life and Connor's and had allowed him to be a part of his life. Felicity wondered if she gave in to quickly and allowed him access to her son too fast. She didn't know whether she should have discussed the matter further with her lawyers and waited but she feared that if she didn't allow Oliver access that he being Oliver Queen could possibly take Connor away from her.

"Hey" she says taking a seat in the booth sitting in front of him.

"Hi thanks for coming, what you would like to eat" he smiles handing her the menu.

"I would rather discuss, wow a big belly buster sounds amazing" she paused mid-sentence after glancing down at the meu causing Oliver to chuckle.

Oliver calls over one of the waitresses and orders two Big Belly Buster meals and then returns his gaze back to Felicity.

"Like I was saying before the food starting calling my name, I think we should discuss where we go from here, how often you want to see him before we tell him you are his dad, also once we do tell him what happens, Christmas with you and Hanukah with me, but just to let you know we celebrate both my mom is Jewish and my dad was Christian so Connor and I celebrate Christmaukah, sorry if you think I shouldn't have because technically both of his parents are Christians and …"

"Fe-li-ci-ty" Oliver stops her by touching her hand. "Breathe ok, you're his parent" he says confidently. "I want to discuss me seeing him before we tell and then how about we work from there when he knows the truth".

"Ok" she whispers.

"So I was thinking maybe I can pick him up from school from …"

"What no" she said a little too loudly causing people to look in their direction.

Oliver raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You were about to say from now on" Felicity panicked.

"Yes I was … wait … what I want to say is to bring him home after I pick him up, I don't mean for it to sound like I'll pick him up every day and spend time with him, but I do want that too" he admitted.

"Erm" she swallowed looking at her hands.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks and Moira and Thea Queen had become really restless and wanted to meet Connor, Oliver had told them on several occasion that it was important he takes this slow and didn't want to freak Felicity or Connor out. Oliver had picked Connor up after school every day and sometimes a secret between the two of them they would get ice cream before he dropped him home. He had spent Saturdays with him and Felicity had expressed that Sunday's were their days.

During the weekend he had taken Connor to the zoo and had also gone to play with him the park to the point where he freaked when Connor thought he couldn't find his inhaler. Oliver had fallen in love with his son; he loved everything about him, his maturity, his sense of humour and what a free spirit his son was.

Oliver had seen Felicity every time he would drop and pick up Connor and he had to admit he enjoyed talking to her even if it had been for short and brief moments. Olive had noticed that Felicity was brushing him off a little bit, she hardly looked at him in the eyes when she spoke and she never asked him inside. Oliver had waited some many times outside her house when he dropped Connor home hoping Felicity would ask him inside. But she never did. She had withdrawn herself from him and he knew it was because she saw what he saw. Connor and Oliver had been getting closer and since Oliver had given Connor his mobile number the boy would frequently call him and talk to him. He knew it would have to be scary for Felicity because she may feel like she is losing Connor but that was not what Oliver wanted, he didn't want her to feel in the slightest that she was going to lose her son.

* * *

On a Sunday night Connor and Felicity were tucked in Felicity's bed watching a movie, the Goonies, Felicity had told Connor that it was a movie on the list of many that he just had to see. She didn't believe in the movies they played nowadays for children, it was all high school singers and nothing that really showed determination, growth, friendship and love. That's why a few months ago she had sat with him on a Sunday and they had watched the entire Mighty Ducks movie and he had absolutely loved them. Felicity laughed when he had gone to school and asked his friends if they had seen it and not one person had a clue about what he was talking about.

Felicity played with his hair as the movie was coming to an end, sometimes he would fall asleep and Felicity would allow him in her bed, if he didn't fall asleep he would go back to his room but since learning of Oliver Felicity wished him to fall asleep. She felt like she was losing him and knew things would change once Connor learnt the truth. She was terrified at the prospect of losing him, having to share him no matter how selfish that sounded. She was terrified when he would learn of Oliver and Oliver's family. It had been just the two of them their whole lives and she knew that he would love having a father, a grandmother and an aunt. She was scared, scared to death that she might not be enough for him.

"Mommy" Connor pulled her out of her thoughts as the credits rolled.

"Yes baby" she brushed his fringe to the side.

"Is Oliver picking me up tomorrow" he asked innocently, his big blue eyes looking up at her and Felicity could not deny for a moment that they were exactly the same as Oliver's.

"Yes baby" she said again smiling.

"Why, he said he is not your boyfriend and you're not friends because you don't hand out together" he questioned.

"He is a friend and he is also your friend" she smiled knowing her son was far too bright to buy anything she said.

"Mommy why is Oliver not your boyfriend he is really nice he can be my daddy, I would like that" he admitted scrunching his nose and twitching his mouth up at her.

Felicity knew she should wait for Oliver but for some reason the universe was telling her to tell him now. She sat up leaning back against the headboard she brought Connor up and let the boy lean his back to her front. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he sat in her lap.

"Baby, mommy has to tell you something about Oliver" she took a long breathe. "When Oliver came to speak to mommy he told me that he had just found out about" she tried to explain.

"Found out what" Connor clenched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Oliver didn't know so when important people who work for Oliver told him he came to find you because …" her voice suddenly decided to betray her when she needed it most. "Oliver he is your dad, he doesn't need to be my boyfriend to be your daddy because he already is your daddy" she kissed the back on his head and let her head fall to his shoulder.

Connor shifted and faced Felicity, "I don't understand" he shook his head. "Is Oliver like you?" he questioned.

"What do you mean like me?"

"Your my mom but you're not really my mom you only look after me because I don't have a mommy" Felicity flinched his words hurting her. He had never said anything like that before; he had never questioned Felicity not being his real mother. Felicity felt a new pang of tears getting ready to be released. Even though he knew that he was adopted he had never cared, he had never expressed anything about his birth mother, he had never, never made Felicity feel like a carer before.

Unsure of what to say Felicity licked her lips and looked at him, "No Oliver is not like me, he is your dad, your real dad".

Connor was still trying to put together all the pieces, "So Oliver is real dad and not like you" he smiled and got up and started jumping up and down yelling yippee. Felicity throat started to hurt as she swallowed back the sobs.

Connor quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the corridor where there was a phone and dialled Oliver's number quickly this time without Felicity's permission.

Felicity didn't bother to run after him, knowing exactly where he was headed, she had lost him, she could feel it, she let her head fall into her pillow, the pillow Connor had rested his head on taking in his smell and cried.

Oliver answered his phone on the second ring noticing the number as Felicity's home line.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi Oliver, mom just told me everything, it was difficult to understand but I understand your my dad, so daddy are you coming to pick me up tomorrow from school, daddy you said you have a mommy and a sister do I get to meet Grandma and Aunty Thea, daddy you also said we are going play baseball and dad you also …"

"Alright slow down champ" he interrupted the very excited kid over the phone who had just called him dad. Oliver felt his heart race when he heard his son call him that, but he was so confused as to what happened, how did Connor find out and why had Felicity told him without him being present. "Listen up bud I'm on my way I'll be there soon" he got up and picked up his keys heading for Felicity's.

"Ok see you soon daddy, love you" Connor quickly hung up leaving Oliver stricken on his way to his bike.

Connor quickly ran back to Felicity's room, "Mom, daddy's coming over" he yelled running back to his room. Felicity cried and hugged her pillow tighter.

* * *

Oliver arrived 10 minutes later knocking on the door, in that time Felicity had picked herself up from bed and made herself look as presentable as possible and ensured any evidence of tears spilled was well concealed.

"Hi" she said softly opening the door wide enough to gesture him to enter.

"Hey" Oliver said walking inside looking around for Connor, "What happened? I thought we were telling him together".

"I know, I'm sorry just sort of happened" she revealed.

Before Oliver could ask for her to elaborate he heard somebody running towards him, he turned and saw Connor who immediately leaped into his embrace and hugged him tightly.

"Hey bud" he said running a hand down the back of his head.

"Hi dad" he giggled.

Felicity excused herself which did not go unnoticed by Oliver. Oliver and Connor spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and joking. Oliver knew he had to ask Felicity's permission first but he really wanted to pick Connor up and take him to the Manor for dinner with his family.

Oliver carried Connor to his room and read him a story. Felicity had finally left her room and stood outside listening to Oliver read a chapter from Charlotte's Web.

"Hey dad" Connor said once Oliver finished.

Oliver smiled still not used to hearing the word dad in relation to him. "Yes champ" he smiles tickling the boy causing him to giggle.

"What was my mom like, my real mom" he said looking at him.

Felicity stood outside and covered her mouth worried that her sobs would echo throughout the house.

"Erm … I knew her a little" really he hadn't a clue, it was one night, drunken night and then he had seen her and she had to remind him in detail of who she was before he knew when she had told him about being pregnant.

"So what was she like, did she have blonde hair, was she funny?"

"Yes she was funny, her hair was brown not blonde and she had dark eyes"

"So I have blonde hair and blue eyes from you" his eyes lightened up.

"Yes" Oliver laughed.

"I wish she was here" he said with a sad look.

Oliver paused. "Hey bud, you have a mom, a let me tell you this your mom she loves you very very very much, more than anything in the world".

"But mom isn't really my mom, she just looks after me a mom should be with my dad like all my friend's parents, mommy's and daddy's but you and my mom you are not together and you don't know mom" he tried to explain in his own version that Oliver and Felicity did not create him.

"That's true but not all mommy's and daddy's are together" damn Oliver thought he was terrible and this. He wished Felicity was in there with him explaining everything.

"Yes but I don't have a mommy and daddy, I just have a daddy" the little boy said in confusion.

"Hey" Oliver cupped his face, "You have both and just because you didn't grow in your mommy's tummy doesn't mean she doesn't love you or that she isn't your mom" Oliver hoped he was saying the right thing.

"I still don't understand" he began to cry.

"Hey shh, I know it's difficult to understand but …" he stopped again not knowing what to say.

"I just have a daddy and Felicity" he opened his eyes wide the confusion and the hurt in his eyes after he just called his mom by his name.

The room remained silent and since his shipwreck Oliver his hearing had heightened and was able to hear Felicity walk away from where she stood.

"Buddy" he started.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I love mommy" the boy pushed back and turned facing his back to Oliver and cried. Oliver ran his hand down the back of his spine rubbing circles until he fell asleep.

Once Oliver kissed Connor and left his bedroom he walked into the living room and when he walked towards the kitchen he found Felicity on the floor, he knees drawn to her chest and her face down, her body shook in sobs.

Oliver closed his eyes, it should have been easy but now all these questions were being asked. "Felicity" he whispered walking towards her but she held her hand up asking him to stop. She didn't look up but just held her hand up.

"Please just leave Oliver, you can pick him up tomorrow and you can take him to dinner with you family just bring him back before his bedtime" she said in between sobs and coughs.

"Felicity" he said again but watched as she shook her head. Oliver knew not to push, to be honest he didn't know her but he felt horrible that he wasn't able to do something, to say something to Connor. With that he turned and he left making sure he heard the door click close when he left.

Felicity remained on the floor and cried some more, she was losing him just like she had expected. It was inevitable.

* * *

**Ok so another chapter and I know I made Connor seem like a 'shit' in this chapter … hahah … I think I was necessary for the story, I think I needed Connor to be confused and if anything curious, I think he would naturally have questions about his 'mom', so far he has just known of Felicity and nobody else and he knew Felicity didn't know his parents so there was no point in asking questions so with Oliver of course it is only natural for him to be curious and confused.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it …. We will be touching base with the Moira scandal and the photographer next chapter so don't worry I just needed this chapter before then.**


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Felicity woke up she had called her assistant telling her to cancel any appointments, she did not feel like going to work today especially after last night's antics. Felicity's normal routine was getting dressed waking Connor up with several kisses and making him pancakes on Monday mornings.

However from last night she was still in pyjamas and didn't feel like making pancakes. She went in Connor's room and shook him lightly to wake him up.

"Morning" he whispered.

"Morning, wake up you're going to be late" she whispers back leaving his room.

Connor got up and watched his mom leave, he was confused immediately and slightly hurt that his mother hadn't woken him the way she always did. Since he could remember his mother would showering him with kisses and tickles getting him out of bed, she was energy and bright but now she was a little cold with him.

Connor brushed his teeth and got changed, walking into the living room he saw his mom had put out the cereal box and the milk. "No pancakes today" he said softly taking a seat on the stool and reaching for a bowl.

"No" she answered her back away from him as she was looking up something on her tablet.

"Mom" he said sadly.

"Yes" Felicity turned around to face him.

"I" he began to say.

"Coco your dad is going to pick you up and he text me saying he wants to take you to his house to meet your grandma and aunt and have dinner with …" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She knew it was Oliver as she had asked him to drop Connor off to school.

She walked towards the door and opened it "Hey" she said as Oliver walked inside smiling gently at her noticing her appearance as well.

"Hey bud" he hugged Connor.

"Hi" Connor said a little louder than when he was speaking to Felicity.

"I was just telling Connor that you want to pick him up and take him to yours for dinner with your family" Felicity said.

"Yes, is that ok with you?" Oliver asked and got his response with a nod.

"Are you taking me to school?" the little boy asked as he sat on a stool in the kitchen.

"Yes I am" Oliver answered looking at Felicity and feeling the tension in the air.

"Why are you not taking me mommy?"

"I'm not feeling to well"

"Do you want me to make you tomato soup, I always make you tomato soup when you're sick" he says quickly jumping off the stool and walking towards the fridge.

"No, I'm fine I just need to sleep and your dad needs to get you to school"

"Ok" Connor said disappointedly, he walks towards his room to get ready.

"You ok" Oliver whispers clenching his lips together.

"Fine, just not feeling too good" Felicity nodded her head.

"Felicity you don't have to pretend …"

"I'm ill Oliver if you don't want to or can't drop him to school I'll do it myself or get somebody else to" she snapped.

"I can, that's not what I'm saying …"

"Just text me once you've collected him, when you get to yours and when your bringing him back" she slammed the cupboard. Oliver watched her insightfully he knew that she was struggling to accept everything it had just been the two of the whole time know Oliver waltzes in and is suddenly apart of their lives. Oliver can only imagine how difficult everything must be, she had been his only parent for his whole life and now she had to share that. He knew that for Connor's sake that he had to ensure that although he would be part of Connor's life that he would do everything in his power to keep it relatively the same. His only fear was that his mother would try and worm her way in and cause drama that wasn't needed.

Oliver liked Felicity, when he thought of his child being adopted he had worried who had him, what they were like, he remembered Thea's rant about reading on foster and adoptive families and they only did it because they got paid. Once he had met Felicity he was blown away of how remarkable she was. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure his mother didn't take over and insist on having Connor move in with him.

"Hey I'm sorry about everything that is happening" he said quietly, Felicity turned around and looked at him.

"It's not your fault Oliver it's nobody's fault" she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I'm sorry I just … it's different and it will take some time but I am sure we will find a way to make it work" she smiles slightly.

Oliver can't help but think she just said that because it was something he wanted or needed to hear.

* * *

Oliver picked Connor up from school he was happy that his son's spirit had been lifted and seemingly looked happier. "Hey bud" Oliver says as he greets his son, his son greeted Oliver back with a spud on the knuckles saying it was something him and Felicity did.

"How was school?" Oliver asks taking his bag.

"Good we have a show and tell soon, I don't know what I want to show" he said as he followed Oliver towards their car and where Diggle was waiting. "Hi Mr. Digg" Connor says excitingly as he uses the same greeting he did with Oliver beforehand.

During the drive up to the Queen Manor Connor had been very talkative and admitted his excitement about meeting his grandmother and aunt.

Pulling up to the Queen Manor Oliver chuckled over the boy's expression, he seemed completely in awe of how massive the Manor was. Oliver watched the sparkle in his son's eyes as he scanned the Manor and the grounds.

"This is where you live this place is so big" he said memorably.

"Yes" Oliver answered.

"Don't you get lost?" he asked innocently.

"Not when you know how to get around and all the secret passages"

"All the secret passages?" he asked curiously.

"I may even show you all the secret passages" Oliver chuckled.

"Please please please" Connor started jumping in his seat.

* * *

As Diggle opened the door and Connor came out he was greeted immediately by an older woman who he could only presume to be his grandmother.

"Hello you must be Connor" Moira Queen said crouching to his level. Connor nodded and then stood close to Oliver. "I am Moira, Oliver's mother, your grandmother" Connor nodded slowly and then looked up at Oliver waiting for him to make a move.

"Ok bud shall we go in meet aunt Thea and have some dinner".

Once inside Connor swallowed at how massive the inside was as well as the out. He looked around in awe of his surroundings taking everything in from the antique looking displays and the massive stairs.

"Well who is this dashing young fella" Thea said coming down the stairs in a stride.

"Connor Smoak" he said holding his hand out feeling slightly better and not that scared unlike before.

"Oh really well Thea Queen nice to meet you" Thea shook his hand.

Moira directed them towards the dining area and everyone took a seat. "We are really excited that you are here with us Connor and we look very forward to getting to know you" Moira said enthusiastically.

Dinner arrived shortly and everyone made small chit chat, Oliver helped Connor with cutting his food even though the boy insisted he could do as his mom had shown him how. However he had been confused as there were a few different knives and forks and the knife he had chosen to use was not the knife that was used to cut him meat with.

"So Connor tell us a little bit about you what is the bestest thing you like to do?" Moira asked in a voice which had both Thea and Oliver looking at her.

"Bestest is not a word, but the best thing I like to do is go to the park and play soccer and before I used to spend a lot of time with Jasper our dog but at the moment my uncle Jack has him he will come home soon though" Connor revealed and everyone laughed and Oliver couldn't help but feel proud in that moment especially when he took in Moira's face as she was corrected.

"Uncle Jack?" Oliver asked.

"Yes he is Grandma Donna's brother, mommy's uncle" he ate another spoonful of his veggies.

"That's nice dear" Moira said.

"So you have a dog?" Thea asked with an eyebrow raised, she had always wanted a dog growing up but her parents had never allowed it as they did not want it to ruin their home.

"Yes mommy had him before she had me, Jasper is a husky he is very cute but Uncle Jack went on a road trip a few weeks ago to meet his friend Sam so mommy didn't want him to be lonely and Jasper went with him" Connor said.

"Ok I think we should move on to dessert don't you Connor" Moira changed the subject immediately not wanting to have a conversation around Connor's mommy.

* * *

Once dessert had been eaten Moira decided to show Connor round and Oliver had willingly let her as he wanted to give her a chance to bond with Connor.

"So Connor do you like the Manor?" Moira asked.

"Yes it so big so many rooms and a cinema and a library …"he got carried away.

"Yes and I will be asking our maid Raisa to make you up a room, you can have your very own room here …"

"But I have a room at home" he said confused scrunching his face together.

"Yes but when you come and stay with us …"

"Mom" Oliver interrupted her.

* * *

Oliver took Connor by the hand and once he said his goodbyes to Thea and Moira Oliver walked them towards the car.

"So how did it go?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Good I like aunt Thea she is funny" he said. "I don't understand when Grandma Moira said I would have a room".

"I think she meant if you ever come round for a sleep over" he said thinking it was a really good lie despite knowing full well that his mother wanted him to move in with them.

* * *

Felicity welcomes Connor home when Oliver brings him back from dinner.

"Hi" she plasters a smile.

"Hi" Connor whispers not meeting Felicity's eyes.

Felicity knows that she has hurt his feelings and that he is only 4 and she should have known that he was confused and scared with all the new developments being introduced into his lives. Felicity watches as Connor retreats to his room without saying a word and she then turns her attention to Oliver taking a deep breath.

"I know, before you say anything I know, terrible person, terrible mother I was spiteful and …"

"Hey" Oliver interrupts her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I do not think that at all, but what I want … you need to talk to him Felicity, he is confused and there is so much I can tell him" he admits.

"Come with me to talk to him" she whispers not meeting his eyes, afraid of judgement.

"I'm glad you asked before I suggested" He smiles.

Oliver and Felicity walk into Connor's room, the little boy was sitting on his bed, lying flat on his stomach a book in front of him.

"Connor" Oliver says grabbing the boy's attention.

Connor looks up and locks eyes with his parents.

"Yes" he whispers now sitting up straight.

"Your mom and I need to talk to you" Oliver says softly taking a seat on the side of his bed.

"Baby" Felicity begins, "I …" she bites the inside of her cheek as tears threaten to escape. "I love you so much and I am sorry that I have been … pushing you away and giving you the impression that I don't … like … love you but baby I want you to know that I your mom always have always will and I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world" she smiles.

Connor matches her smile and nods, "I'm sorry I hurt you I love you mommy" he crawls over and hugs Felicity tightly.

Felicity strokes the back of his head and cries as she holds her son for the first time today. She had missed him.

"So is dad moving in with us" Connor asks excitedly.

"What?" Felicity and Oliver say simultaneously.

"Connor …" Oliver begins.

"No Connor your dad is not moving in what makes you think that?" Felicity asks.

"Because mommy's and daddy's live together" he says with a nod.

"Connor remember when we talked about different families … your mom and I we are not together like …" Oliver begins to say.

"Your dad and I don't know each other I know that's weird but we don't and we don't love each other but we love you and you will see dad anytime you want and anytime dad wants to see you he can" Felicity enforces.

"Oh" Connor says sadly. "Ok" he nods and returns to his bed waiting for Felicity to tuck him in. Felicity begins tucking him in and places several kisses on his face to make up for earlier and let's Oliver have his turn in saying goodnight and the two leave Connor's bedroom.

"So" Oliver begins, "I feel like we should get to know each other a little, I mean we have a son" he licks his lips waiting for her response.

"Sure I think that is a good idea, I actually have a meeting at QC with the IT department tomorrow maybe we can grab lunch, talk about things" she suggests feeling better after her conversation with her mom.

"Sounds like a plan" Oliver says gratefully.

"And I would really like to come to the next family dinner I mean … I'm not family but it would be nice to meet your mom and your sister you know with Connor there and …"

"Felicity believe it not even though this happened completely … random and not the usual way things happen" Oliver smiled.

"Yes I know so lunch tomorrow to discuss everything I really think that we would make a really good team" she says smiling back.

"Partners" Oliver said holding his hand out.

"Partners" Felicity shook his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Felicity woke up happier believing things were finally picking up, hoping that agreeing to be partners with Oliver made her look forward to Connor having a male figure in his life. Yes her uncle who was around her age was great with him but it was not the same, she always wondered if she could offer him somewhat of a father figure. She knew she couldn't do it herself but knew that he track record with men was terrible and wondered if Connor would ever get a male figure, a father figure in his life. Now he had his actually father, even though it was scary and still very early she hoped for the best, she hoped that she and Oliver would get on really well, well enough to raise Connor together. She hoped that when he finds someone, possibly gorgeous Laurel Lance the lawyer that Connor would like his step mother too. And she hoped that if by some miracle she did find someone for herself that not only Connor but Oliver too would get along with him.

Felicity was well aware of the fact that whether she liked it or not Oliver Queen well all the Queens were part of her life now. They would spend the holidays and his birthdays, they would be there for when he graduates high school, and they would be there when he graduates college, Connor's wedding and when he has children. Felicity Smoak was part of the Queen family unofficially yes the only way technically she was part of the family was because of Connor but when she meant family she didn't mean the typical family she meant that she was stuck with them.

Felicity's got up the following morning and took Connor to school, she popped by her office and collected her things that she needed for her meeting at QC. She didn't know why but she had chosen to wear a really nice dress, she wasn't looking to impress Oliver or anybody for that matter but knew that if the off chance she ran into any other Queens that she at least looked confident. She choose her favourite grey fitted dress which had yellow squares at each of her sides.

Felicity was a tough girl, she had always been tough, she had to be, she grew up in a kids home for the majority of her childhood, she did have some foster parents but none that stuck around or that were very nice to her. Felicity was a fighter, not in terms of the actual physical side of fighting but she fought for everything she had. She worked numerous amounts of jobs, went to MIT, started her own business, brought a house and adopted a baby. If she was not the definition of a fighter she didn't know what was. That's why she found herself confused over the feelings she had when Oliver Queen walked into her life, she was so much more emotional and vulnerable. It had been a while since she questioned herself but since agreeing to be partners with Oliver and knowing where she stood and how Connor felt about her she knew that she had to get back to being Felicity Smoak.

* * *

Once she got to her office she ensured she had all the right paperwork and made her way to QC. Felicity had her meeting with the IT department and as she finished off typing an email Oliver Queen emerged.

"Hi" he said folding his hands and giving her a small smile.

"Hi" she smiled back as she went back to typing the last bit of her email. "So lunch" she said as she stood up allowing Oliver to finally get a view of her. He knew she was beautiful but seeing her in the tight grey dress did something, as she turned at took her charger out of the socket he got a view of her behind and he let himself admire it.

"Yes I have a table booked at Table Salt" he said finally.

"Table Salt?" Felicity questioned "Oh I thought we would just go to Big Belly but Table Salt works as well" she packed her bag and walked towards him.

"Ok let's make our way then" he opened the door allowing her out first. When they finally reached the car pack in complete silence Oliver heard someone calling him. Turning around he was met with none other than his mother.

"Oliver, I'm glad I caught you I just thought I would introduce myself to Ms. Smoak" Moira said finally taking her last steps as she drew closer to them. She held out her hand for Felicity to take.

"Nice to meet your Mrs. Queen" Felicity shook her hand firmly.

Moira smiled clenching her lips together in a pout "Well it is lovely to meet the girl who adopted my Grandchild, he is a lovely boy" she said with a sneer.

"Thank you he is" Felicity said.

"Well Ms. Smoak I would love to have you round for dinner one night get to know you a little better"

"I would love to Mrs. Queen" she smiled.

As Moira left Oliver turned back and looked at her, "So Table Salt" he said again.

"Yes let's go" Felicity walked towards her car but Oliver grabbed her by the elbow leading her towards his car where his bodyguard was waiting. "Right" she said pointing at his Bentley.

* * *

Once they arrived at Table Salt they were greeted by a waiter "Queen party of two" Oliver said as he undid his button on his grey blazer. As they followed the waiter towards their table Oliver went round beating the waiter to it, he pulled out her chair. As Felicity took a seat and thanked Oliver he went and took the seat opposite her, once they ordered and they were left alone both of them looked at each other waiting for the other to start.

"So what do you want to discuss?" Felicity asked as she played with her fingers.

"Just where do we go from here I guess" Oliver said.

"Well I think we need to discuss a routine, maybe a schedule of when you will see him, how often, how long and then work from there"

"Sounds good, I do like picking him up from school …"

"Yes I know but I just don't think it is a good idea for you to pick him up every day" she pinched her nose.

"Ok what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe you can pick him Monday's to Wednesdays and you can also take him out afterwards, for dinner or to do something" she compromised.

"Ok that's sounds good so you pick him up the other days what about the weekend?" It was not how he wanted to start the conversation, to jump straight into it. He remembered Diggle telling him that he needed to get to know this girl first before he jumped into the deep end.

"Well … we will need to discuss that maybe later on as normally we do things on the weekend and …"

"Felicity"

"Ok I'm sure we can fit you in … I mean not we" she laughed, "Connor can fit you in" she nodded her head and took a sip of her water.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did" she said causing Oliver to chuckle.

"Why did you adopt him, what made you adopt him?"

"After his … mother" she whispered meeting his eyes "died I was sent over, since I left the kid's home I always went back to help out, so when I went to the hospital and saw him, his small tiny body in a box" Oliver could sense that she was reliving it. "He was at the hospital for almost four months and I never left his side, he deserved to have someone look after him, there were so many touch and go moments and when we finally got him off the ventilator which helped him breathe and I held him without any tubes or wires sticking out of him, he took hold of my finger and his grip was so strong … they had wanted to turn off the ventilators and yes in a way that is why I adopted him but in that moment I knew that I wanted him, that I had fallen in love with him" she took her napkin and tried her eyes.

Oliver leaned over and took hold of her hand given it a tight squeeze, "You are remarkable" he whispered.

"Thank you for remarking on it" she laughed, they let go of each other's hands instantly when the waiter turned up with their order.

"So what about you, I heard you are now the CEO of QC?" she said.

"Yes I am however I still need people to rely on I just never know if I am doing a good job or not" he paused.

"I'm sure you are, you just need to believe in yourself a little more, you need to believe you can do it"

"You're right I just … its hard college dropout and …"

"Yes but that should not define you, you are your own person, you are who you choose to be, you should not let things define you, if you do then who are you" she held her hands up as she reached for her red wine.

"Easier said than done"

"You are like Connor I have to constantly tell him that if he wants to do something he can he just needs a little faith, so mister have faith you can do it" she pointed at him.

Oliver gave her a genuine smile and Felicity for the first time knew that it was real and they had finally broken the ice and were getting somewhere.

They finished their meal making a few jokes and laughing, since his return Oliver hadn't felt so relaxed, laid back and allowed himself to have a good time until now. It was so easy with Felicity, she never asked questions of his past, didn't look at him with pity or sympathy but she treated him like a normal person. And for that he was so grateful. As they collected their items they got up and went to leave. Once they walked out of Table Salt they were greeted by flashing cameras and people shouting at them.

* * *

"Oliver Queen is it true you have an illegitimate child"

"Mr. Queen is this your child's mother"

"Mr Queen when is the wedding"

"Mr Queen are you getting back together with your son's mother?"

Diggle stepped in action as he went over to Oliver's side but Oliver yelled at him to go round to Felicity. Oliver turned his body shielding Felicity from one side as Diggle did the same the other side shielding her from the yelling in her face.

Finally getting to the car they managed to get in and Diggle quickly sped away from the scene. "Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"Hmm" Felicity nodded several times and Oliver could see how tense she had become. "How did they find out?" Felicity hissed.

"I have no idea" Oliver honestly said.

Before Felicity could say anything more her phone rang, noticing the school's number she quickly answered "Hello … yes … yes …ok … I am coming now" she hung up. "Connor's school there are reporters everywhere they have alerted the police but they are worried one apparently got as close as to taking a picture of him in his classroom" she said in a panicked voice.

"Felicity breathe, Digg the school please, I am so sorry we are going to sort this" he said.

* * *

Getting to Connor's school Felicity was like a bull dozer not needing Oliver or Diggle to help her as she pushed past the reporters and ran into the school.

"Coco" she said when she saw him standing in the corridor outside the principal's office. Not caring for one moment that Connor always tells her to keep the nicknames and pet names for when they were only at home. Felicity rushed and picked him up in her arms and cradled him close to her chest.

"You ok bud" Oliver said as he run a hand down the back of his head.

"Yeah just don't understand why they want to take pictures" he said innocently. Oliver didn't hesitate for a minute and quickly scooped Connor up in his own arms.

They began to make their way back towards the car, the commotion and the craziness of outside overwhelming for all of them.

Photographers were screaming and cameras were being pushed in their faces. Oliver held onto Connor tightly who buried his face in Oliver's neck. Oliver could feel Felicity etching closer to him as the press were screaming in her ear. Oliver could feel her hand close to his thigh and without thought quickly took hold it and gave it a tight squeeze. Felicity gasped but then squeezed back. She now truly knew that they were in it together and now she was no longer scared of what the future held.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally pulling up to Felicity's house Oliver was grateful that there were no papz around but feared that it was only a matter of time until they showed up. Once they got inside the house Oliver and Felicity both let out a breath, a relieved breathe that for the time being they were safe and at home.

"Mommy what's happening?" Connor asked as he took a seat on the sofa staring at both his parents.

"Well baby people now know that Oliver is your dad and they just want to know how, why and want to get pictures" she tried to explain.

"Why, why do they care if Oliver is my dad" he said confused.

Felicity looked at Oliver for help but he just stood in place letting her take the lead in this. "Remember how Oliver owns a very big building and the news people like to write about it" Connor nodded "well now that he has a son they want to know what it's like and sometimes they don't care so they take lots of pictures but it will stop really soon ok" Felicity rubbed her nose against his and pecked his forehead.

"Your mom is right … this will all be over soon bud" Oliver said kneeling down in front of him, "how about you go put your bag away" Oliver and Felicity watched as Connor took his bag and walked into his room.

"I think you and Connor should come stay at the Manor tonight" he watched as Felicity stiffened about to protest "hear me out … it's dangerous I have a feeling it is a matter of time before they show up here, I need you both safe and at Manor no paparazzi can come anywhere near the Manor" he said.

Felicity knew she could argue and protest but she too had been thinking about the possibility of them press coming near the house and that terrified her. They were unpredictable and it was easy for them to get close to her house and for them to take pictures of them.

"Ok until you can release a statement and they leave us alone" and she turned on her heels heading towards Connor's room.

"Hey bud we are going to stay at Oliver's tonight"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it is safer at the manor than here because of the news people Connor" Oliver said walking into the room.

"Yes … why don't you and Oliver go make something to eat I will pack a few things" Felicity said as she walked around his room and started pulling out some clothes and then going into hers and doing the same thing.

Oliver begun make sandwiches as Connor turned the telly on to watch some cartoons. "Want pickles?" Oliver asked.

"Yes please" he leaned over the counter and smiled.

"Does mom like pickles in her sandwich?" Oliver asked wanting to make her something to eat as well.

"Yes" Connor said as started flipping through the programs until he stopped when he saw himself on TV. "It's me" he screeched pointing at the telly.

Felicity came out and turned to the TV and Oliver walked round the counter and stood next to her as they watched the three of them leaving Connor's school.

_In breaking news Oliver Queen has a child, Connor Smoak has been identified as Queen's illegitimate child that he did not know existed. Reports claim that the late Robert Queen had known the news and had paid off the mother of the child, talk about trying to protect your son. Mentioning the child mothers, Felicity Smoak CEO of Smoak Industries adopted the Queen heir when his real mother passed away. Stay tuned when we will be discussing how Queen and Smoak will raise …_

Oliver turned the TV off in anger and threw the report across the room, "I have no idea how they found out Felicity but I will fix this … and what they are saying …"

"I know Oliver, they were bound to find out" Felicity swallowed as she looked back at Connor who just sat in his chair looking at the black TV screen. "You ok baby?" she asked cupping his face.

"Yes, I love you mommy" Connor said wrapping his arms around Felicity's neck as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"I love you too baby" she ran her hand at the back of his head.

* * *

They finally reached the Queen Manor and Felicity was extremely nervous but she knew she would have to stand her ground.

"Hey are you guys alright, I saw the news" Thea said as Oliver, Felicity and Connor walked through the front door.

"We're fine" Oliver said as Connor let go of Felicity's hand and ran towards his aunt. Thea picked him up and spun him round.

"Hey handsome" she laughed when she put him back on his feet. "Hi I'm Thea" Thea said acknowledging Felicity.

"Hi Felicity" Felicity waved awkwardly.

"I'm glad you two are staying with us tonight I don't like the idea of them trying to take pictures and it just being you two" Thea said, "Raisa is making rooms for both of you …"

"Oh just one room is enough we can share…"

"Nonsense we have more than enough rooms no bother" Thea said picking Connor up and placing him on her hip. "Dinner will be done in about 45 minutes" Thea informed them.

As Oliver took the suitcase upstairs and Thea and him showed Felicity and Connor to their room.

"See bud, your room is just 20 seconds away from your dad's" Thea said knowing it must look scary that his room was probably bigger than his whole house.

"The bed is so big" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Connor" Felicity hissed raising her eyebrows.

"No worries I still jump on my bed" Thea laughed, "And your rooms Felicity is on this corridor as well so you're near both Ollie and Conn…."

"Actually" Moira interrupted coming into the room, "hello how is my gorgeous young man" she said as she gave Connor a tight hug, pulling away she addressed the three very confused faces. "The room Raisa prepared for Ms. Smoak is Grammy's old room and Felicity if you don't mind I really want to keep Robert's mother's room the way it is" she clenched her lips in a tight smile.

Oliver and Thea both exchanged a look knowing that the room had been used many times after Grammy had died and Oliver's anger was beginning to boil over.

"Mom" Oliver growled.

"That's alright Oliver" Felicity said knowing full well what the Mrs. Queen was doing. "I don't mind sharing this rather large room with Connor" she smirked.

"No need dear we have plenty of rooms" Moira proclaimed.

"I don't doubt that, your home is very big but it would be fun … what do you say Coco we haven't had a sleepover together in ages" she addressed Connor.

"Yeah, sounds fun can we watch Harry Potter mommy?" he asked.

"We can watch whatever you like" she turned her head back at Moira and shrugged wiping the smug look off of her face.

Oliver and Thea couldn't help but suppress their laughter and Thea was happy that this woman had stood up to her mother.

* * *

Coming down to dinner Felicity had changed into something a little more casual, she had decided to wear her black fitted jeans with a blue oversized jumper and had worn her favourite red heels. Walking into the dining room she saw that Connor was sitting in the middle of Moira and Oliver and as Thea entered she patted the seat in the middle of her and Oliver. Felicity took that seat and smiled at the younger Queen. She had yet to speak to Thea but she liked her, she was sweet and she knew that they would get along really well.

"So Felicity how is the business, in a few weeks we have our review over our partnerships see if we want to renew our contracts for another year" Moira said.

"Hmm yes well the figures will show you that partnership has been working very well, beyond well the books speak for themselves we would both be silly if we didn't renew our contract" Felicity pointed out as she placed a potato in her mouth.

"Yes we will just have to wait and see how it goes" Moira says in an annoyed voice as she turns her attention towards helping Connor cut his food.

"So Felicity tell us a little about yourself" Thea changed the subject.

"Erm not much to tell I graduated from MIT, opened Smoak Industries as a small project surprised it blew up as much as it did … erm …"

"Had me" Connor said never taking his eyes of the plate causing everyone to chuckle.

"Yes had Connor" Felicity laughed.

"Well you didn't exactly have him" Moira stated.

"Mom" Oliver shouted startling Connor. "Sorry buddy I didn't mean to shout" he smiled at his son he resumed eating his very beloved roasted potatoes.

Felicity blinked several times in annoyance, "Hmm not the conventional way but I still had him, have him the best things in my life" she took a sip of her wine.

Everyone remained silent as they continued eating when they were interrupted by the doorbell. Oliver looked confused, "Better late than never I invited Laurel round dear" Moira said as she stood and made her way to the foyer.

Oliver was about to explode in anger he knew exactly what his mother was doing and he was beginning to get extremely pissed.

"Why would mom invite the woman who tried to send her to prison better yet get her the death penalty" Thea said in anger.

"Grandma Moira went to prison" Connor's eyes widened in shock.

"No" they all said in unison.

"Nice one Thea" Oliver said, "No bud, aunt Thea was joking".

Laurel walked in, "Sorry something came up at the office I hope I can still join you for some dinner" she said. "Hi Ollie".

Oliver stood up and pecked her on the cheek "Hi Laurel" he said through clenched teeth.

"And you must be Connor" she said looking at the boy who nodded his head. "Nice to meet you I'm Laurel"

"Hi" Connor said as he started rocking on his chair.

"Coco don't rock please" Felicity said and the boy stopped immediately.

"And you are …?" Laurel said causing Thea to gasp in frustration, she was about to launch into Laurel but Felicity stopped her by placing a hand on her thigh.

"No one, I mean I'm not a no one I'm a someone …" she stutter.

"This is Felicity" Oliver said with a genuine smile which did not go unnoticed by the other women in the room.

"She's my mom" Connor said as he proudly cut his fish on his own and his eyes widen when he placed it into his mouth.

"I see" Laurel smiled taking a seat next to Moira, "I'm really glad we can all still be friends" Laurel smiled as she looked at her plate and went for the wine instead.

"Who said, you tried to hang my mother" Thea snapped pounding her hand on the table.

Felicity licked her lips looking at Oliver who then both turned their attention to Connor who remained silent looking at the many faces on the dining table.

"She was just doing her job dear" Moira defended.

"That's bull" Thea yelled as Connor gasped a reflex he had every time someone said a bad word.

"Thea" Oliver yelled.

"Don't Ollie she worked to get our mother killed and here our mother had invited her for dinner"

"Enough" Moira said, "I invited Laurel because she is part of this family, she was just doing her job if I can forgive her then so can you and she is important to Oliver" Moira said taking a hold of Oliver's hand. "Connor I'm sorry you have to hear this sweetheart but let's all go back to enjoying our dinner".

There was then an awkward silence as everyone looked between each other and Connor went back to his salmon. Felicity couldn't help but smile knowing that nothing got in between him and his food.

"I really like salmon" Laurel tried to break the ice.

"Me too" Connor agreed causing everyone to laugh.

"Aww you two have things in common, you know Connor your dad and Laurel are really good friends" Moira said pushing her hair back and glaring at Felicity. Connor nodded not really showing any interest. "Boyfriend and girlfriend actually" Moira laughed but looked round as no one else joined in.

Felicity knew what she was doing but she had no idea why she was trying to get a jealous ride out of Felicity, "Really" Connor looked up, "You said you didn't have a girlfriend" the boy reacted.

"I don't, Laurel and I used to be together not anymore" Oliver said quickly as he tried to keep his eyes on Connor instead of looking for Felicity's reaction. He didn't know why but he really wanted to see if she was reacting to this.

"So you used to kiss but not anymore" Connor shook his head.

"That's right" Oliver chuckled.

"Mommy says I am too young to kiss and date"

Thea can't help but laugh out loud as the little boy warmed her heart and took away all her troubles.

"I think your mom is right you still have a couple of more years" Oliver joked.

"Couple of more years I turn 5 in two weeks so that's one more year can I mommy?" he asked.

"Sure thing you eager beaver" Felicity giggled.

* * *

They finished dinner in quiet and Felicity picked Connor up who had fallen asleep, the rest of the evening was met with silence and no one really made conversation. As Felicity took Connor to their room and laid him on the bed changing him into pyjamas Thea knocked on the door softly.

"Hey can I come in" she bite her lip in anticipation.

"Of course" Felicity smiled as she tucked Connor under the sheets and the two girls took a seat on the large bed.

"Your pretty amazing you know that, you took Connor in, still pretty young yourself, started your own business, you stand up to my mother, my brother too probably and didn't let what just happened bother you"

"Thank you, hey what is going?" she asked as she placed her hand on hers.

"Nothing I just really like the idea of having you around, it's been really lonely and … I'm glad you're here you are an amazing mom, he is … wow" she says gleefully.

"He is wow and sometimes I don't even think it's down to me" Felicity chuckles. "I am so glad that you here too and … really glad I get along with you as this would be awkward to say the least".

* * *

Oliver had left his mother and Laurel excusing himself and making it known that he was not coming back down, he could not believe the trick his mother had pulled and he was fuming. Walking into Connor and Felicity's room he was met with a scene which warmed his heart. Thea, Felicity and Connor had all fallen asleep on the bed tangled with each other. He loved that Felicity and Thea got on so well and he was proud of his sister for giving Felicity a chance. Oliver walked round and picked up a blanket and placed it over Thea and Felicity who were sleeping on top of the sheets. He placed a kiss on Connor's forehead and did the same to Thea's. Oliver looked over at Felicity and didn't know what had gotten into him but he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead too.

When he left and closed the door behind him, Felicity opened her eyes, did Oliver just kiss her, well her forehead, she had not been expecting that. Felicity bit her lip and shook her head, no she could not think or even consider going down that path.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver awoke early like he always did since the Island Oliver never slept in anymore he was always up at the crack of dawn and would go for a run, exercise, go to the foundry and workout. It had become his routine in over 5 years. Once he had returned his workout he checked the clock knowing it was only a matter of time until Connor and Felicity were up so Connor could get ready for school.

Oliver looked at his watch for the fifth time, why were they not awake, he wondered if the bed had been as comfy as Felicity had described and the pair had slept in. He went upstairs to their room, knocking softly, he entered and was met with a sleeping Thea with her around Felicity's waist, Connor on Felicity's tablet with his head on her lap and Felicity texting on her phone.

"Good morning" Felicity said as she locked her phone and turned her attention to Oliver. Oliver took in her morning beauty, fresh faced hair braided and smiled.

"Good morning" he said back.

"Morning" Connor said as Oliver only saw the back of his head and his tiny hand shoot up. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

"So I have been watching the time, not planning on going to school?" he asked curiously.

"No" Felicity shook her head, "the head called apparently there are reporters everywhere waiting, I thought it would be best he stay home today" she bit her lip.

"Good idea" Oliver said as he went round the bed to get a look at Connor and started tickling the boy's feet which were dangling. "I don't even get a how you slept huh?" he continues his tickling as Connor screeches in laughter.

"Mom" Connor shouts for help.

"I don't think so mister that was extremely rude" Felicity jokes.

"Sorry … sorry … how did you sleep" he coughed out, his blonde hair shaking from side to side.

"Will you guys please give it a rest it is so early" Thea says groggily as she buries her head under the pillow.

"I slept well thank you" Oliver said as he smirks at Thea. Oliver then takes a seat on the side of the bed and Connor stands up wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Oliver closes his eyes wrapping his arms round his son's tiny frame the need for contact never being as important at that moment.

Felicity feels herself getting a little emotional over the scene in front of her, she is overjoyed that Connor has a father, that he has another person to share his life with, she is overjoyed for both their sakes that it was so easy for them to get close.

"So what are the plans for today?" Oliver asked as Connor took a seat on his lap and pulled his tablet onto his lap.

"Well I am taking the day off too, we should think about that statement, maybe a lazy day …" Felicity begins to say but is interrupted by Thea's groan.

"I vote lazy day" she said.

"Aunt Thea's funny" Connor giggles shrugging in the process.

"We could go to the park, have a picnic" Oliver suggested.

"Great plan" Felicity says sarcastically glaring at Oliver who gives a confused expression. "Maybe for the same reasons as to why he is not in school" she states the obvious.

"Well the perfect thing about the Queen Manor is we have acres of land, I have a treehouse want to see Connor?" he asked whilst massaging the back of the boy's neck.

"Yes, I really want to see can we go now" Connor cheered as he powered up ready to go.

"We will have breakfast, get ready and we will spend the day outside, picnic, play some soccer" Oliver took hold of Connor's arms trying to slow down his excitement.

"Ok, ok let's go what are we waiting for" he jumps off the bed and runs to the door running downstairs to the kitchen.

"You heard the man" Oliver said bumping his shoulder against Felicity, Felicity chuckles.

"Will be down in a bit like I'm sure he will be up to change" she took Thea's pillow off her head and threw it at Oliver.

She didn't know what had gotten into them but she liked the playfulness and how easy it was with him, which made the whole situation that more bearable.

* * *

The morning went relatively quick, the Queens and the Smoaks had their breakfast and Raisa had packed them a picnic and a blanket which they took the short 15 minute walk through the Queen grounds until they reached Oliver's treehouse. It wasn't really a treehouse it was more of a small apartment which hung on a tree. Both Felicity and Connor were left speechless at how immaculate it looked. Oliver had been to his childhood treehouse where he and his father used to go when he was younger. After Oliver turned 7 his father no longer came out to the treehouse with him. Oliver had shared his treehouse with his best friend Tommy instead.

The treehouse had been boarded up deserted no one had gone anywhere near it years. Felicity grabbed Oliver by the elbow and pulled him out his thoughts and to the side whilst Connor and Thea run around and admired the treehouse.

"I think I should go up give it a bit of a scrub" she bit her lip again making Oliver feel nervous every time she did that.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Well looks really dusty when was the last time anyone has used it or cleaned it … Connor has asthma" she reminded him with a nod of the head.

"Oh, Felicity I am so sorry I completely forgot" he rubbed the back of his head in annoyance, if he had gone with Connor earlier instead of waiting for Felicity he could have possibly killed his own child but putting him into that death trap.

"Hey Oliver its fine don't beat yourself up ok" Felicity tried to reassure him as she saw the guilt and anger in his eyes

"I shouldn't have …"

"Hey" she silenced him by placing a hand on his arm feeling exactly something she had been wondering he really did have big guns. "It's happened to me too, it happens please don't beat yourself up about this ok give me a broom …"

"No it's fine" he said in disappointment. "Connor, sorry buddy we can't go up there not today, tomorrow maybe" Oliver approached Connor and saw the same disappointed look in his eyes.

"But you said" Connor said quietly getting teary.

"I know I did and I am so sorry" Oliver tried to explain but Connor started to cry silently and ran to his mom.

Felicity picked him up as the little boy buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Coco look at me baby" Felicity pulled him back so she could look at him, "Ol… Dad is not doing this to be mean ok but we didn't realise it's very dusty baby and mommy and daddy don't want you to get sick" she wiped his tears. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"Ye…s" Connor dried his tears with his sleeve and stopped crying as he turned to face Oliver whilst still in Felicity's arms. "Sowi" his croaked voice said.

Oliver smiled and walked up towards his cleaning his face and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Shall we play some soccer?" he asked picking him up off Felicity's arms and tossing him up in the air before he put him down and took out the ball.

Felicity gave him a small wink in another reassuring that Oliver really desperately needed.

* * *

They had finished their picnic and had played soccer boys vs girls, Oliver had felt so easy going at light before, he had known or that he had love but right now his love for his family was incomparable. Even Felicity, she was a part of his family and he couldn't have hoped or wished for a better person to have looked after his son.

Oliver had left to deal with some Arrow business, he had been out patrolling the streets making sure they were safe before he turned in for the night. As he jumped from roof to roof heading back to his lair he spotted a car a familiar red car which was upside down on the side of the road. Looking at the number plate and recognising it immediately as Felicity's he rushed as fast as he could towards the car. His heart thumping loudly in fear, fear that his new family were hurt or worse dead. He didn't understand how the car got there, where the hell were they going. They were at home, he had left them at home at the dinner table, he had said goodnight, where were they going.

Finally reaching the car he crouched down and saw blonde hair splattered and hung loose hiding her face. Oliver looked at the back seats seeing it was empty and he started to panic wondering where his son was. Oliver realised he was still in his leathers, he turned off his flashlight hoping the darkness would be enough to hide his identity. He crawled into the car, reaching over to Felicity he brushed her hair back noticing a really bad cut on her forehead. He tried to undo her seatbelt but it was no use, she was stuck. Oliver pushed deeper into the car until he lay beneath Felicity, pulling his hood all the way covering his eyes he brushed all her hair off her face finding her pale skin glowing at him.

"Felicity" he said in his voice modulator. "Felicity wake up" he checked for pulse, releasing a thankful breathe when he found it. "Felicity" he said a little louder, shaking her slightly. Felicity groaned and coughed until her eyes opened her vision not that great since her glasses had fallen off and it was dark.

She looked down at the figure beneath her, the man in the green leather the Hood. She screamed as she tried to fight him. "Hey … hey" Oliver grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, "I am not going to hurt you" his voice modulator said.

Felicity nodded slightly looking round, she was trapped in her car, and she had a car accident, "Is it just you? Are you the only one in this car" he said loudly averting her attention back to him. She looked at him confused, she couldn't make out his face just edges of green, the darkness didn't help but there was familiarity about him which she could pin point.

"Is Connor in the car?" he asked immediately regretting what he said, letting her know he knew about Connor.

"What?" she started to panic, "Oh My God! Connor" she cried not noticing Oliver tense underneath her in fear, "I need to see my baby's face again" she cried confusing Oliver.

"Is Connor in the car, was he in the car" he shouted this time dropping her hands which feel at each side of his head.

"Nnnn … no he is at home with his aunt … how do … Connor" Felicity closed her eyes her throat burned like she had downed a shot of whiskey.

"Hey stay with me" Oliver cupped her chin, with his other hand he reached over to the belt and tugged as hard as he could, finding it won't budge. He took out a pocket knife and started to work on cutting her out of the belt, as he let go on her chin her face dropped in the crook of his neck and Oliver was thankful when he felt her hot breath on his neck. As he worked the belt Oliver paused he could smell something burning noticing the small burning light he worked faster than ever.

Finally getting the belt off and he pulled her out of the car and carried her bridal style in his arms and walked away from the car which exploded only moments later.

* * *

Felicity opened her eyes to a beeping sound her throat burned and her head was throbbing. She made to sit when she felt a hand on hers. "Hey careful" Oliver said as he helped her sit up. "Hey how you feeling?" he rubbed small circles in her back.

"Like I was in a car accident" she joked but her throat gave in and she started coughing uncontrollable. Oliver quickly helped Felicity take a sip of her water helping ease the burn in her throat.

"Better?" he asked as she nodded in response. "What happened?"

"There was a car, I … was called into work some sort of breach … car … came out of nowhere … well no the car" she blinked trying to recollect her memories.

"What?"

"… I mean I was in my track and …"

"Mommy" Connor called entering the room and running up on to her bed. Felicity wrapped her arms around him despite her broken wrist and bruised ribs. She had been so scared that she would never see him again. "Are you alright?" he cried.

"I'm better now" she rubbed his back, "Love you so much" she kissed him multiple times.

"Felicity dear how are you feeling?" Moira asks coming in with Thea by her side.

"Yes feeling better thank you" She smiled at Moira as Thea quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"We were so scared" She whispered in Felicity's ear.

Once Connor had fallen asleep and Thea had hugged her goodbye Diggle picked Connor up and led the Queen women outside.

"You going to be ok?" Oliver asked before he took off as well, he didn't like the thought of leaving her alone on the hospital but she had insisted, she didn't want Connor staying overnight in hospital full of diseases.

"I'll be fine look after him" she licked her lips and groaned in pain when she moved her wrist.

"I'll see you in the morning, I'm really glad you are ok" He takes her uninjured hand in his and brushed her cheek. "Goodnight" he whispered.

"Oliver … I was really scared but not as scared … if you hadn't come into our lives … if something did happen to me at least I would know that he was safe with his family, people he loves and loves him … before it was just me and that always terrified me … thank you for coming into our lives … his life" she cried a few silent tears and used her arm to pull him down to wrap her arms around his neck in appreciation.

Oliver tightened his grip around her waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. After a few moments Felicity tensed, the familiarity hitting her again. Oliver pulled back and brushed her hair behind her ear something the hood had done.

"Goodnight" with that Oliver left leaving Felicity baffled, what she was thinking was ridiculous crazy.

Was Oliver Queen the Hood? That wasn't possible … he couldn't be. Could he?

 

Once Oliver left the room he turned to his trusted bodyguard and partner. "Diggle watch over her tonight please, something is off about this" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have realised my mistake of making Connor 4 especially with the undertaking having already happened … sorry I suck at math … From now on ignore his age in previous chapters he is 5 and will be turning 6.**

* * *

"Hi Mommy" Connor said, he was sitting on the side of her bed on his tablet. Felicity felt groggy and disgusted and was pretty sure she was about to snort. She moved her hand and run it threw his hair.

"Hi" she coughed out as she tried to sit up. Oliver from out of nowhere was by her side helping her. "Hi" she said a small blush forming when she saw him.

"Hey" Oliver said his blue eyes burning holes into hers. "How you feeling today?"

"Better … wait why is he not in school, are there still r-e-p-o-r-t-e-r-s around" she spelled reporters out.

"Mommy I know how to spell and it's Saturday" Connor said excitedly.

"Oh" she looked round confused for a moment she could have sworn it was Friday. "Right" she swallowed.

"You scared us … you hit your head hard more than we realised and you had a s-e-i-z-u-r-e" Oliver spelled as Connor leaned back and looked at his parents.

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"Means you need to stop ears dropping mister" Felicity leaned her face over his and kissed his chin, rubbing her nose against his afterwards and tickling him with her hair.

"Sorry" he said as he returned back to his tablet.

"How bad was it?" Felicity asked in concern.

"They said you should be fine, make a full recovery and it shouldn't happen again" Oliver sat back in his seat and looked up at her with genuine worry. "You really scared us" he whispered.

Felicity leaned back letting her head fall on the pillow releasing the room was much more comfy and different than she last remembered. "Sorry" Felicity whispered back, "Where am I?" she asked not recognising the room.

"I asked for you to be upgraded into your own room" Oliver smiled.

Felicity swallowed and bit her lip wondering how on earth she would pay for this level of service she would probably have to sell her company. "I've taken care of the bill" Oliver laughs.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about" she questioned.

"You make a face and bite your lip when you think" Oliver grinned cheerfully.

"Oh" Felicity made an o shape with her mouth causing another chuckle from Oliver.

* * *

The day went by fairly quickly, Oliver had stayed with her along with Connor, she had slept for a while and when she awoke her two boys were still there. Oliver had brought round dinner and they all sat around Felicity on her bed having pizza. As Connor fell asleep on Felicity's lap, she was sending text messages to her executive assistant telling him she will be out of work for a while.

"Who you texting?" Oliver asked after about 20 minutes of watching Felicity text away on her phone. "Jerry my EA I can't go to work just yet apparently I get released from here in a couple of days …" Oliver starts to laugh. "What?"

"Released you make it sound like prison"

"Might as well be … anyways Connor can stay with you until I am re… discharged"

"I was thinking about that maybe you should come stay with us until you're feeling better" Oliver suggests.

"I can manage Oliver" Felicity told him.

"I know you can but I would feel better if …"

"Well I have a spare room you can move in if you are that worried" she regretted what she said immediately after it left her mouth. "I mean … that wasn't … I am not … I … I just your house is big and … I would just feel better at home"

Oliver blinked a few times thinking of what she said, he did not want to leave her alone, he did not want her to leave them both alone. He had been looking into her accident with Diggle. He had concluded that the accident could not have been just that an accident. He was pretty sure someone had tried to run her off the road. He let his mind wonder with the endless possibilities of who could have tried to hurt her. His countless enemies, someone with a grudge against the Queen's because of the earthquake. Someone had probably been hoping that his son had been in the car too. Oliver did not want to freak her out, didn't want to scare her have her sleep with one eye open.

"Ok" he said.

"What" she looked him confused. She didn't not expect him to say yes. "I just said that … I"

"Are you taking back your offer" Oliver jokes.

"Well no … I just don't think I meant to offer it in the first place I don't need a babysitter Oliver I am fine"

"I know you are Felicity but I … just want to make sure your safe and with your ribs you will not be making that many movements so let me help please".

Felicity weighed up the pros and cons of having Oliver come stay with her, she would be a fool if she did not take him up on his offer living with Oliver Queen in her small home sounded like heaven.

"Ok" she nodded.

Oliver didn't know why he had agreed to take her offer how was he to explain his night time activities what she realised he came home at all hours and left at ridiculous times. What was he going to do?

Felicity was finally discharged from the hospital, Thea and Moira had both insisted that she stay with them but Felicity just wanted to go home to her bed. Oliver had picked her up and hospital policy that she leaves in a wheelchair.

"I hate this wheelchair" Felicity moaned "and before you say it yes I know it is policy makes me feel like an invalid" she hissed as Connor laughed. Felicity reached over and placed the boy in her lap and the pair turned their blue eyes towards Oliver waiting for him to push them.

* * *

Once they had got home Felicity was pleasantly surprised to find the house had been cleaned she looked at Oliver, "I had Raisa come round she cleaned up a bit and made sure that the fridge is fully stocked"

"Thank you and remind me to thank Raisa this was really sweet of her".

Felicity had gone to her room, showered and managed to braid her hair. She used the crutch they had given her as a walking stick because of her ribs and she made her way out to her living room. Felicity stopped in tracks as the scene in front of, Oliver was standing in the kitchen cooking with Connor sitting on the stool leaning over and every now again stirring the pot. Felicity's heart started to pound she imagined waking up to that scene every day.

"Mommy your awake" Connor squeaked excitedly. "Me and daddy are making pasta" he clapped happily.

"Hmm smells amazing" Felicity said as she closed the distance and leaned over to smell the sauce that Oliver was making. "Didn't know you cooked"

"There's a lot you don't know" Oliver winked.

They finished their meal and Oliver had insisted that he would take care of the dishes and both Connor and Felicity had laughed saying that they had a dishwasher and he just needed to put the plates into there. Oliver looked at them as if he had never heard of a dishwasher before but Felicity had pointed out that there was nothing more she hated than doing dishes it wasted her time so a dishwasher was a god's send.

As Oliver finished stacking the dishwasher he stood behind Felicity's couch to where both she and Connor had fallen asleep and smiled at the sight. He quickly moved to pick up Connor and take him to his room once done he came back and didn't know how he would get Felicity to bed as her ribs were bruised. He gently went to pick her up but she quickly flicked her eyes open in shock.

"Sorry" she muttered as she realised what he was going to do, "Light sleeper that's what having a son will do to you" she laughed reaching her hand out to him to help her up. He walked Felicity to her door and she turned round to face him and wish him a goodnight with a sincere smile.

"Goodnight Felicity" he smiled back. He waited a few minutes until he could hear small snores coming from Connor and the heavy breathing from Felicity which no doubt was coming from her injured ribs. Once he sure it was ok he picked up his bike keys and left the house heading to the lair he and Diggle were still trying to figure out what had caused the crash.

* * *

The following morning after a few patrols and searches Oliver was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen bright and early. "Morning" Connor came in, in his jewie star wars pyjamas and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning buddy" Oliver smiled at the sight as he leaned down and picked him up with ease and placing him in the stool next to him. "Want some cereal" he asked.

"Yes please" Connor yawned as Oliver got to work at the same time pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you at night I came into your room but you weren't there" Oliver stiffened and turned to face his son.

"I was … I went out for a walk" he tried to make it sound convincing.

"At night? Mommy says it's very dangerous to go out at night" he blew out an imaginary bubble.

"I know but I couldn't sleep … its different being here with you and your mom"

"You miss your home don't you?"

"A little" Oliver brushed his hair and placed a kiss on his temple and handed him his bowl of cereal.

"Is that coffee" Felicity hissed as she made her way towards them. "Hmm" she picked up Oliver's cup without knowing and took a sip of content. Oliver grinned and thought it was best not to say it was his cup but instead decided to get up and make himself another one. "Morning my precious" she hugged Connor from behind but them flinched as hers ribs had other ideas.

"Hi Mommy" Connor pecked her on the cheek.

When Connor finished his breakfast he excused himself to go and have a bath telling Felicity about 10 times that he didn't her. "Mom" he huffed.

"Ok, ok" Felicity held her hands up in defeat and then when Connor was out of sight she faced Oliver. "Will totally call for me in a few minutes" she laughed.

"How you feeling?"

"Better today … you know there was something I have been meaning to ask you, when the Hood found me did he bring me to the hospital or did he call an ambulance?" her eyes widened.

"Ambulance I think" Oliver took a sip of his coffee.

"Huh"

"What?"

"I just … I get these flashes of him carrying me and his smell …"

"Smell?" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah it's a smell I have smelled before but I don't know where" she quizzed him.

"Well if you figure it out let me know and …."

"Mom" Connor yelled and Oliver counted his lucky stars for being saved by the bell or in this case his son.

"Coming"

* * *

Felicity walked out of her room dressed in work clothes, "What are doing?" Oliver questioned.

"I need to just go check on a few things and besides Connor's friend from across the road is picking him up they are going to a museum with the boy's mom". Oliver nodded and watched her leave.

Half an hour passed and Connor was sitting ready for his friend to come pick him up, Oliver was a little anxious of the thought of leaving his son out of sight with looming paparazzi around. When the doorbell went Oliver answered it revealing a brunette woman with long hair, very short skirt and the fakest boobs he had seen in a long time.

The woman immediately smiled "Hi I'm Samantha and you are" she pitched her voice to a really loud and squeaky tone trying to be sexy.

"Oliver you must be Ryan's mom" he said as he extended his hand.

"Wow strong grip you got there Oliver" she flicked her hair behind her shoulders as Connor came out.

"Ok by dad" he rushed as Oliver quickly pulled him back by his bag.

"Hey have fun if you need anything or want me or mom to come collect you, you get Mrs White to call us ok" he said looking at his son's confused expression but nodded nevertheless.

"It's Ms actually" she smiled seductively as pouted and took Connor by the hand leading him to the car.

* * *

As Connor had left it gave him extra time to try and find out about the crash that was causing him a headache as he couldn't find anything. Oliver knew there was one thing he hadn't tried.

Felicity was in her office on her computer as she looked over some documents when all of a sudden the power in her office went out. "Damn it" she snapped.

"Felicity Smoak" a voice from the shadows said startling her and causing her to yelp.

"I just yelped … hi Mr Hood … I haven't done anything if this is the part where you say you have failed this city because I haven't at least I don't think I have and … if you wanted to kill me for failing this city you should have let me die in the car accident unless that was you and …."

"I'm not here to hurt you Ms Smoak the opposite I need your help" the voice modulator said.

"Help with what?"

"Finding footage of your accident"

"Why?" she quizzed.

"I do not think it was an accident"

"Wait … why would someone want to kill me" she placed her hand on her heart.

"I don't know that's what I want to find out … I believe it may have something to do with you being in the limelight now as Queen's child's mother" the hood said.

Felicity started to laugh "I … why would someone want to hurt me because of that it makes no sense"

"Doesn't need to make sense reporters, fans, people who might have wanted to kidnap you or your son for a ransom the city is dangerous, people are dangerous"

"I never thought of it like that ok I'll pull up camera feeds all I can find"

Oliver hung back as Felicity pulled out her tablet and got to work looking into her investigation. After about 15 minutes Felicity fist pumped as she found a face and started running facial recognition. Oliver came to stand behind her and stood a good distance away to not give anything away.

"How long will facial recognition take?" he asked.

"Not long hopefully and I made it so that it will show us the last known sighting of this man he was following me … can't believe I didn't realise and the footage clearly shows him coming in close and running me off the road I can't believe I forgot something so …" she shook her head not finishing her sentence. All of a sudden Felicity's phone rang and Oliver noticed Samantha's name pop up on his screen.

"Hi Sam" Felicity said and Oliver noticed her stiffen. "What slow down Sam please … what where is he" her panicked voice filled the room.

Oliver tensed but realising he was the hood and not Oliver Queen he was forced to stand back and wait but wanted nothing but to reach out find out what was going on.

"Sam … who Sam when … omg" she started to cry. Oliver clenched his fist together. As Felicity dropped her phone.

"Ms Smoak?"

"My son was taken that was … my friend and she said … said someone stopped them whilst in the car had a gun and took him took my baby" she started crying as she got up but her legs gave way and she fell. Oliver quickly ran to her side and held her.

"I will find your son Ms Smoak" he helped her on her feet same time as the tablet beeped. Felicity quickly ran and looked at the man who had taken her son. A Byron Smith who used to work for the Queen Steele factory and as Felicity worked she found his last known sighting the car park of Starling's history museum where Connor had gone.

"He worked for the Queens" she whispered and quickly got up to face him. "You have to find him please" she begged.

"Of course" Oliver turned to leave.

In the meantime Felicity quickly picked up her phone and dialled Oliver.

Felicity heard a phone ring.

* * *

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and looking forward to the New Year. Let's hope for us Olicity fans the New Year will bring us some loving: D Hope you all enjoy thank you so much for the reviews. Just to get back to what I said at the top I suck at maths even if it's the basics yes Connor should be turning 6 so let's ignore previous chapters he is 5 and his birthday party will be him turning 6 especially as the earthquake has already gone down. Sorry: D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Connor.

Felicity head a phone ring she looked up at the hood whose phone was ringing. Surely it was just a coincidence that she was calling Oliver and the hood's phone started to ring. Felicity who already suspected something, something familiar she just could not push to the side a feeling about Oliver but she stood hearing his phone ring and she remained frozen in place. Oliver pressed the ignore button on his phone as he saw Felicity's picture come up and then brought the phone to his ear. "Yes … meet me we have things to discuss" he said and then worried that he didn't come up with anything convincing.

Felicity looked at her phone where her call went straight to voicemail. "Sorry" Oliver said, "That was my partner I will do everything I can to bring your son home" and with that he left.

Felicity still remained in place unsure of what to feel and what to think but she needed to forget all that and go to tell the Queens and call the police regarding Connor. As she called the police who said they would meet her at the Queen Manor Felicity juggled driving and running searches on Connor wanting something solid to show the police so she could aid their search. Reaching the manor Felicity ran in spotting Thea and Moira in the living room.

"Mrs Queen" she said and she hadn't noticed that she was crying and her voice was groggy until she spoke.

"Felicity's what's wrong?" Thea spoke as both she and Moira got up and walked towards her.

"Connor he … went out with a friend she just called and somebody took him, somebody took Connor" she sobbed as Thea threw her arms around her.

"Who took him when why weren't you with him, how could you let him go off …" Moira begins to say.

"Enough" Oliver roared walking through the door with the police in tow. "Hey" he whispered placing his hand to rest on the back of Felicity's back who was still in Thea's arms. Felicity pulls back and looks at Oliver giving him a sad smile then turning to face the police.

"Detective Lance" Felicity started approaching him.

"Ms Smoak we are on this, Ms White called immediately after he was taken and has given her statement of the man we have as many people as we can out there looking for him" Detective Lance.

"I know who took him" she states.

"Who?" Lance, Thea and Moira all ask at the same time.

"His name is Bryon Smith I ran a search erm, I ran his face through a facial recognition so it's definitely him"

"Are you sure?" Moira asks suddenly feeling extremely peckish.

"Yes" Felicity whispers and takes off her glasses as she pinches her nose.

Lance just nods and heads back to talk to his officers and let the station know who to look for.

Thea sits Felicity down and runs to go and grab her a glass of water. Oliver kneels down by the side of couch she is sitting and places his hand over hers, "Look at me" he says and Felicity meets his eyes.

"I want him back" she whispers, "he must be so scared and …" Oliver wipes away tears that spill down her cheek.

"We will ok, we will".

* * *

Moira slips away and goes outside to the patio pulling out her phone after a few rings someone answers. "I told you in the beginning that my grandson is off limits" Moira says into the phone.

"Well Moira when you paid me to go after the blonde you didn't pay me enough the Queens are worth billions if you love your grandson you will pay for him" the voice said ending the phone call. Moira closes her eyes what had she done was all she could think about. Moira walks back into the living room where the police have set up a line so if any calls are made to track it. She spots Felicity who is on her tablet doing something but at the same time is attaching a cable into her tablet and into the machine that the police had set up. She heard Felicity telling the police that she has her own tracking app. The phone rings and everyone remains silent as Felicity's eyes widen she runs to the landline.

"No" Lance stops her and everyone looks to him. "Someone has taking him because he is a Queen, for ransom if you answer it won't go well you're not the one with the money Ms Smoak" Felicity blinks and nods as she turns and sees Oliver picking up the phone.

"Hello" Oliver says watching the police and everyone around him begins to work around him. "Yes I will get you whatever you want just don't hurt him" he says and sees Lance telling him to keep him talking. Felicity stands and goes round leaning in so she could hear the person on the line her forehead touching Oliver's. "Before anything I need proof of life I need to know he is ok" there is a short silence and then voice makes Felicity bite the inside of her cheeks so she doesn't break down when she hears her baby boy on the other end calling dad.

"Ok I will get you the money I need time …" the man on the other end tell him he has until tomorrow afternoon and hangs up the phone.

"We didn't get anything it wasn't long enough" Lance tells them and Felicity is going through her tablet tapping it loudly in frustration. Falling short and getting angry she screams and walks off to a quiet area.

* * *

Felicity is in the library running her fingers through the endless books. Oliver comes in and stands watch for a few moments. "We will find him ok" he says and doesn't know whether or not he is saying it to reassure her or himself.

"Are you saying that for my benefit or yours" Felicity mutters under her breathe.

"Both" he says. Felicity faces him again lip trembling. Oliver envelopes her in a hug his hand stroking the back of her head as Felicity nuzzles her nose in the crook of his neck sobbing. "We'll find him I don't care what it takes Felicity I will get him back even if it means every dime I have the shirt of my back he is coming home".

Felicity nods into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist trying to get closer to him. Oliver kisses her temple and the two pull back and look at each other. "Felicity are you going to be ok I … I want to go out have a drive around I can't just sit here"

"Oliver no you need to stay here" Felicity panics wanting his support and him there.

"I'll be back soon ok" he breathes a kisses her forehead.

"Oliver" she calls confused as she follows him down the stairs as he prepares to leave.

"Ollie" Thea says following Oliver.

"I'm popping out for a while" he says.

"What no we need you here" Thea says looking back and forth between Felicity and Oliver.

"Oliver son Thea is right you should be here with your family" Moira agrees trying to reason with him.

"I'll be back later" and with that Oliver turns around and leaves leaving everyone speechless in his absence.

"Felicity I'm sorry" Thea says pulling her into her side.

"Its fine I just need to focus on Connor"

"Felicity Walter at the bank is getting all our assets together and is getting together the money we'll get Connor back" Moira adds.

"Everyone keeps saying so but I just …. I want to believe that but I'm really scared" she admits picking up her tablet and walking into the living room.

Moira watches Felicity and can see the pain and hurt behind her eyes so afraid that she would never see her son again. Moira collected her keys and left the house maybe if she could find Byron and reason with him all would be ok and she would bring her grandson home.

* * *

"Byron" Moira calls entering an abandoned warehouse it was dark with shattered glass everywhere but she was determined to go in and find something. "Byron" she calls again and then she hears sniffling. The warehouse had been where she had found Byron living recognising him from when he worked for the factory paying him to hurt Felicity. Her intention hadn't been to kill the woman well at least yet she wanted to scare her so Felicity would leave on her own according. But now seeing the woman in this moment and the strength she presented and the love she had for her grandson she wondered whether she had underestimated the woman. Moira follows the sniffling and she sees Connor sitting in a cage. Moira's breathe hitches when she sees him locked in a cage like an animal she runs towards him kneeling and gripping her fingers round the cage.

"Connor" she says in a quiet voice mindful of where she is looking round to see if she sees Byron.

"Grandma" he says looking up from his entangled self.

"Yes sweetheart it's me I'm going to take you home ok do you know where the man who took you is?" she asks.

"He went away somewhere" Connor says rubbing his eyes. "I want mommy" he says.

"I know honey I'm going to take you to her ok" she tries to find a way to undo the lock on the cage. Moira tugs at it endlessly trying to find a way to get it undone. Not finding a way to get the lock of she hears footsteps.

"Mrs Queen" Byron says coming in clapping his hands at Moira trying to save her grandson. "You did this now here you are trying to play hero"

"I will give you everything I have you just leave him be, let him come with me and I will call you tomorrow and give you the money"

"You make me laugh Mrs Queen" Byron laughs and then reaches over stroking her cheek. Moira pulls away staring at the man as the man turns around laughing Moira grabs a brick and hit Byron around the head. She quickly searches him finding a key and letting Connor out. Connor continues to cry and all she can do is one feel guilty about everything she did and two carry Connor in her arms trying to offer some comfort to the little boy.

Moira tries to jog as fast as she can whilst carrying Connor in her arms. Moira keeps running until a voice stops her. "Put the boy down"

Moira turns around slowly meeting the hood. Oliver freezes and sees Moira holding Connor and all sorts run through his head as to why and how Moira was there.

"Put the boy down" he says still aiming his bow and arrow at her.

"He is my grandson please help us the man that took him is in there" Moira pleads. Oliver lowers his bow.

* * *

Felicity continues to run facial recognition against Connor's face, she lets the programme do its job whilst she rests her eyes. Hearing a ping she finds the address of where Connor is spotted. "What's that?" Thea asks.

"This is where Connor is call Detective lance" she picks up the tablet and runs to leave.

"Where are you going?" Thea asks.

Felicity finally reaches the destination looking around at abandoned warehouses.

"Let's go this way" Oliver says leading Moira and Connor through the outside of the warehouse trying to get them to safety. Wanting so badly to touch his son to know that he is really there he stops and faces Moira. "We will move faster if you give him to me" he says. Moira shakes her head but Oliver is adamant and goes to take Connor in his arms. Connor wraps his arms around Oliver's shoulders resting his head. As they make their way through alleyways Oliver hating using these routes knowing his mother and son couldn't very well climb buildings and jump from one to the other to get away faster.

"Connor" Oliver hears Felicity scream as Connor looks up. "Mommy" he says reaching his hands out. Felicity scoops him up in her arms holding on to him tightly. "Ohh baby" she cries "are you hurt are you ok I love you so much" she runs her hands through his hair kissing him. "Thank you" she says to the Hood and then her eyes land on Moira. "What are you doing here, how?" she shakes her head trying to make sense of Moira's presence.

"Grandma saved me" Connor says burying his head in Felicity's neck.

"How, how did you know … how" Felicity's mouth gapes open lost for words.

"Now is not the time we need to leave this area" the hood says and both women nod.

"Oh Mrs Queen" a voice says holding out a gun aiming at Moira who is standing near Felicity and Connor.

Oliver quickly reacts running in front of Felicity and Connor shooting an arrow at the man whilst at the same time a gunshot goes off. Oliver drops to his knees the bullet hitting him in his collarbone.

"Omg" Felicity says her hands trembling. "Take him go" She orders Moira hugging and kissing Connor before passing him over to Moira.

Moira stands and watches "Now" she yells. Felicity goes round and puts pressure on the wound. "Oh god I don't like blood" she mutters.

"I don't think it hit anything vital" Oliver growls.

"You need a doctor" she says.

"No" he shakes his head.

Felicity leans closer "I hope I am not making a fool of myself but Oliver is that you" she whispers the last part.

Oliver drops his head back. "It is you" her voice cracks her hands shaking vigorously.

"Felicity I need you to take me to the Verdant"

"You need a hospital not a bottle of whiskey" she says.

"Felicity please no hospital, no police" he says.

"I can't believe you're him and … oh god"

"Felicity"

"Yes ok I'll take you to Verdant … Oliver, Oliver" as Oliver begins to feel heavy.

"Felicity" he says.

"Oliver just hold ok your passing out I believe …" she looks round. "I'll be damned if my son just found out he has a father and I let you died … stay with me ok".

Felicity gets him to Verdant where it is revealed Oliver's bodyguard and driver John Diggle was his partner. Felicity helped Diggle with patching Oliver up seeing him on the table hood off green paint on his eyes and his foundry set up was all so real. Her son's father was the vigilante who ran around killing people. How could she be a part of that allow this man who she thought she understood to part of her son's life.

"You think too loud" Oliver says waking up from the steel table.

"You're the hood"

"I am Felicity this … shouldn't change anything"

"It changes everything"

"We will work it out Felicity I love Connor"

"I know you do but you're the hood … Oliver let's just … talk about this later Oliver I want to go home hold Connor and … I just want to go home to him, let's go" she tilts her head gesturing to the stairs.

* * *

Getting home Felicity explained to the police that she had to help the hood seeing Connor she ran and picked him up hugging him closely. Oliver comes round and wraps his arms around both of them sandwiching Connor between them. Felicity sits on the couch as Connor falls asleep in her arms. Oliver sees his mother watching from the side-lines and approaches him.

"How did you get to Connor mother?" he asks her.

"I went for a drive and saw the man from the picture followed him" she replies and Oliver knows all too well that she is lying.

"Stop lying mother" he growls. "Don't think for one moment I won't find out what happened, why you were there but believe me when I say this if I find out that you had something to do with this you can kiss me and possibly Thea goodbye"

"You have done a lot of things mother, this would be another extreme but it wouldn't be unthinkable mark my words you will find yourself on the street if I find you had something to do with this" Oliver threatens leaving his mother stricken. Moira watches Oliver walk back to Felicity taking a seat next to her throwing his arm round her shoulder and taking Connor's feet in his other hand.

Moira looks on and knows with Byron's death there is no way anyone can find out her involvement right?


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity woke up with Connor snuggled into her side. She pulled him close despite the ache in her ribs. The thought of him being possibly hurt or killed had her tossing and turning all night, getting up frequently to check he was still next to her. Felicity got and got changed allowing Connor for some extra sleep whilst she headed downstairs hopefully to talk to Oliver. Felicity walked into the kitchen seeing Moira Queen with a cup of coffee in hand. "Good Morning" Moira says putting her cup down gesturing for Felicity to take a seat opposite her.

"Good Morning" Felicity said taking a seat as Raisa comes in giving her a cup. Felicity thanks her and returns her attention back to Moira.

"How is Connor?" Moira asks genuinely.

"He is fine, still sleeping" Felicity takes a zip of her coffee letting the heat soothe her. "Thank you, I don't know how you got there but thank you" Felicity says tucking her loose hair behind her ears.

"No need Felicity I am ... Grateful that he is safe and home"

"So how did you get there, I didn't hear what you told the police I went straight to Connor" Felicity studies the older woman closely.

"Byron had called me, I went to the warehouse he wanted to make a deal" Moira says her face trying not to give anything away.

"Why would he call you and not Oliver and why meet him empty handed" Felicity challenges.

"I don't know Ms Smoak, I'm just glad my grandson is home" she smiles holding her head back a bit.

Felicity wants to grill her some more but Oliver walks in, in casual wear. "Morning" he says staring at the two women who are fixed on each other.

"Morning" they both say in unison eyes still on each other.

Moira gets up and retreats back upstairs leaving the two of them alone. "So" Oliver starts.

"So" Felicity repeats.

"Felicity about"

"You being a hooded vigilante who jumps from roof to roof arrowing people, what about it?" she smiles sarcastically.

"Felicity there is so much you don't know this crusade of mine, my father died wanting me to write his wrongs" he tells her and Felicity sits back. She can see that he is opening up to her, she can see the hardness in his face as he relives something right in front of her.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that you could be doing some real good in this city, beyond collecting people's stock portfolios?"

"Felicity that is why we have the police" Oliver explains.

"Yes but maybe you could be something, something Connor can be proud of" she argues. Felicity stands up and walks round to Oliver. "I am grateful you saved me and Connor, getting shot ... But Oliver there are other ways, you don't have to be a killer"

"So what be a hero, Felicity I am far from that" with that Oliver turns to see his son who has come down dressed in pyjamas still looking sleepy. "Morning buddy and how are you this morning" he says in a chipper mood.

"Morning" Connor says rubbing his eyes as Oliver snoops him up in his arms, Connor immediately wraps his arms around Oliver's neck, reluctant to let go when Oliver tries to put him down on a stool.

Oliver chuckles when he finally pulls away and brushes his hand across his forehead, "how are you this morning bud?" he asks.

"Good, morning mommy" Connor smiles at Felicity.

"Morning baby" Felicity goes round and plants several kisses on his face, she then hugs him bringing her front to his back and closes her eyes. Oliver watches and knows that she is still reeling from last night, from having him kidnapped, the possibility of never seeing him again or him being hurt was beyond comprehension. Once Felicity unwraps herself she pulls back and meets Oliver's eyes, he immediately sees unleashed tears threatening to spill and he can't help but lean over and plant a kiss on her forehead. At first Felicity is taken back but she closes her eyes, letting his kiss comfort her.

Connor watches this exchange and smiles excitedly, turning round so his parents don't know he was watching he continues to smile to himself. "So what are the plans for today?" Oliver asks as he gestures for Felicity to sit down as he brings breakfast that had been made bringing it to Connor and Felicity. Felicity and Connor simultaneously smile happily at the pancakes Oliver puts in front of them and he can't help but laugh.

"I don't want to do anything, mommy please can we just watch movies in bed" Connor asks taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Of course buddy, I don't feel like doing much today either" Felicity agrees, she too taking a bite of her pancakes. "But" she pauses swallowing, "at home" she looks at Oliver hoping he didn't argue with her on this.

"Sounds like a plan, I don't want to do anything today either, let's go" Oliver looks at Felicity "go home and watch movies" Oliver smiles. He didn't care about anything else today, all that mattered was he spend time with his family, he spend time with Connor. He had come so close to losing his son he wasn't going to waste any time, at least not today. Felicity smiles up at Oliver and nods.

* * *

 

Once they get back to Felicity's, Oliver drops Connor down on the sofa as he was in his pyjamas and didn't have any shoes on. "Alright so movies" Felicity says chirpy. Connor quickly gets up picking up the tablet and running into Felicity's room.

"You staying for movies right?" Felicity asks Oliver who nods in response. "Well you still have your pj's here I presume so go get changed and into my bed" Felicity flinches immediately. "Not like that … what I meant is we watch movies in my room … in my bed" she blushes and quickly jogs into her room. Oliver chuckles and goes to his room changing into pyjamas and joining them.

Oliver stands by the door, Felicity is in bed with her pyjamas on the covers brought up close to her chest, her wavy hair was down for a change and she had forgone her glasses. Connor was sitting next to her swiping through films on the tablet which was linked to the television. Felicity looks up and gestures for Oliver to sit on the bed. Oliver walks over pulls up the cover and gets in. Connor is snuggled in between them as they both look down at the tablet in hand, as he picks a film to watch. After continuous flicking Oliver chuckles at his son indecisiveness, Felicity rolls her eyes and then chooses the Goonies; she had promised that she would watch the movie with him one day.

Connor claps excitedly and then snuggles into Oliver's side. Felicity smiles at the sight and then pulls his feet on to her lap, massaging them lightly. Mid-way through the film Oliver feels Felicity's head come to rest on his shoulder. He turns to see that she has fallen asleep, Oliver shifts and her head sweeps down landing on his lap. Oliver is gratefully that she hasn't woken up. He takes her pillow and props it on his lap, letting her head rest, but he can't help but fight the urge to brush loose hairs away from her face.

Connor who had been watching the film in awe noticed his mother sleeping on his father's lap; he again couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He then moved back on the bed leaning his small frame onto Felicity's side.

Once the movie finishes, Connor quickly puts on another one as Oliver slips away to order them some food. When he comes back into the room he finds that Felicity is now awake tickling Connor. "Good Morning" he teases. Felicity pouts as she and Connor sit up looking at him, Oliver watches the unspoken words happen between them. Oliver looks back and forth at them as they both pick up a pillow and begin to hit him with it.

Oliver laughs as the soft pillows hit him; Oliver takes the pillow off Connor and throws it away going to tickle him. "Mom, help" he says giggling as he squirms and tries to push his dad off. Felicity laughs and then hit Oliver with the pillow, trying to get him to stop.

Oliver looks down at Connor as he comes to a halt, now the two of them have an unspoken conversation with theirs eyes. Oliver takes the pillow from Felicity as Connor practically tackles her to the bed, as they both work at tickling her. Felicity laughs and giggles and begs for them to stop, "say uncle" Connor laughs.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle" she cried out but they continued their assault. Connor stops his assault as he hears the tablet hit the floor and gets up to retrieve. Felicity uses this to her advantage as Oliver's attention is to where Connor went to. She quickly flips him round, straddling him, "Uncle" she whispers. Oliver looks up at her and places his hands on her thighs.

Felicity swallows and blushes at the position they are in, and she swears that she can feel Oliver hardening under her. All of a sudden the doorbell goes and Connor excitedly screams pizza running towards the door. Felicity smiles and then tells him not to answer it. She looks back down at Oliver.

Oliver picks up the pillow and hits her with it again as she demounts him and heads towards the door. Felicity laughs and turns her head to give him one more smile.

Later on in the evening when they get Connor down they are sitting on the sofa, "So you going to go to your cave tonight?" she asks.

Oliver glares at her "It is not a cave, and no, not tonight, tonight I said I would spend here" he grins.

"Connor isn't going to know if you leave" she whispers.

"You will" he whispers back, watching as she blinks several times trying to figure out the meaning behind what he said.

"I still don't know where we go from here, you being the … hood, Connor, what do we do, does he come to yours for half the week and at mine the other" she shakes her head in confusion.

"I don't know Felicity, but I like the set up that we have here" he admits.

"You living here with us" her eyes widen looking round.

"Unless you don't want me to, that is"

"No, no I like having you here, Connor likes having you here, besides you can reach the top cupboards, saving me from having to get a chair all the time" she laughs.

Oliver brushes a loos strand of hair behind her ear, he doesn't know why but he feels connected to her. And right now all he can think about is kissing those lips. "Oliver" she murmurs as he begins to stroke her cheek. Felicity leans into his touch, it had been so long since she was touched by someone and it was immediately making her whimper.

"Felicity" he says pulling her in and capturing her lips. For a few moments they get lost in the kiss until Felicity's phone starts going off. She pulls back reluctantly and looks at her phone.

"I have to take this" she rolls her eyes and pouts. Oliver laughs and nods as he watches her walk away.

A few minutes later Felicity ends her conversation and marches over to Oliver. "Get out" she shouts.

Oliver stands and looks at her in confusion. "I don't …"

"No, no you do not get to talk, get the hell out of house" she points to the door.

"Felicity"

"No, what did you just think, did you think that you could what …" she shrugs, "worm your way into my life and what … get me to fall for you" she is now crying and Oliver just stands frozen in place not knowing what to say.

"Felicity I have no idea what you are talking about" Oliver says.

"You're a liar that was my lawyer, he got a phone call from your attorney" she is now shaking. "You contacted him, you're fighting me for custody of Connor"

"What?" he moves towards her but she holds her hands out to stop him.

"Don't, do not play stupid, he told me you contacted your attorney wanting custody" she spits, she turns on her heels and rushes to his room. She quickly begins to pack his things, throwing them into a duffel bag. Oliver tries to stop her so he can talk to her, but she is fighting him and pushing him away.

"Get out, get out, out, out" she is pushing him, he lets her and she knows this but it only fuels her anger. "Let me tell you something Oliver Queen, you maybe his father, and I may be just some woman who raised him, but I will be damned if I let you take him away from me" She bites her lip to stop it from trembling. "So help me god the whole world will now you are the hood, let's see if the courts will grant custody to a hooded green vigilante who shoots arrows into people" she pushes him out of the door and slams it shut.

Felicity sinks down to the floor, leaning her back against the door, drawing her knees close to her chest and crying.

Oliver is still standing outside of her door, shocked; he never made that call and does not know what the hell is going on. Oliver leans his head against the door and can hear her crying. He stands back up knowing there was only one person who could have made that call.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity was woken up by Connor who was calling her name and wondering whether or not she was ok. Felicity finally gathered herself and looked up at her son, wondering what the concern in his eyes was regarding. Felicity looked round and realised she had fallen asleep on the floor, she had kicked Oliver out sunk to the floor and sleep had descended. Felicity looked back at Connor now knowing why her son looked concerned. "I'm ok baby, mommy just accidentally fell asleep here" she smiles up at him. Felicity stands up and although Connor is five soon to be 6, he was a tiny five year old and she scooped him up in her hands. Connor immediately wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Felicity placed Connor on the kitchen stool, opening the fridge and pouring him some orange juice. "What do you want to eat?" she asked placing her elbows on the counter facing him.

"Where's daddy?" he asks looking at his hands.

"Daddy went home, to his house, so what do you want to eat?" she asked again not meeting his eyes.

"Why did he go home, this is his home now" Connor says confused.

"Baby" Felicity sighs. "Oliv… Dad, this is not daddy's home, this is our home and daddy was only here to help because I was sick, but I'm better now" she kisses his nose and gets out two bowls for cereal.

Connor jumps of the stool and retreats to his room, Felicity closes her eyes when she hears his door slam. Everything had been a lie, to think she had allowed herself to enjoy their evening last night, where she believed they may spend so many more nights like that. Then the kiss, oh he was good she thought, when the kiss happened, that opened so many doors for her. They could be a family, raise Connor together, be together, and maybe even a family down the line. Felicity stopped and shook her head, she had been stupid and even if she didn't know about the call it was too soon to start having those thoughts.

* * *

Felicity enters her son's room after knocking several times and not hearing anything. Once entering she finds it empty, Felicity then goes to check the bathroom but again no luck. She calls out several times but no answer. Fear grips her again and she starts to panic. Where the hell was he? Felicity could see her hands trembling, had it happened again, had somebody gotten in and taken her baby, she had only just got him back. Felicity's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rings, picking it up she sees Oliver's name on her screen. She couldn't bring herself to answer it, did this mean that someone had taken him again, did Oliver receive a ransom call, is that why he was calling. Felicity answers but is not able to say anything.

"Felicity" Oliver calls on the other end several times.

"Connor wasn't in his room Oliver and…"

"It's alright, he caught a cab and came here to the Manor" Oliver explains.

Felicity hangs the call and rushes to the car.

Finally reaching the manor Felicity runs inside and sees Connor and Oliver sitting on the steps. She sees her son's grumpy face, his arms folded and he was pouted. Before asking what happened and what was going on she knew that Oliver had told him off for running away and he was clearly upset.

"Connor" Felicity says kneeling on the steps and placing her hands on the boy's knees. "Baby you cannot run off like that do you hear me" she says in her loud voice.

"Connor understands we spoke, don't you Connor" Oliver says. "He …"

"I've got it thanks" she does even batter an eyelid in his direction. "Coco, baby it is so dangerous, you cannot run off like that, do you hear me" Felicity cups his face and makes her son meet her eyes. Her eyes plead with him, she had been so scared, it was like the kidnapping all again, and she could not go through that again.

"I'm sorry Mama" Connor says hugging Felicity. Felicity signs and hugs him tightly running her hand through his hair.

"Ok, let's get you home" she says rubbing her nose against him, "but don't think your off the hook" Felicity says sternly holding Connor in her grip just a little tighter so he knew that she was serious about what he did.

"Felicity" Oliver begins but stops when Felicity holds her hand out to him stopping him.

"Please Felicity, can we just talk, I swear to you I did not call my attorney" Oliver says walking a little closer towards her.

"Oh really, so your attorney just took it upon himself to call my lawyer" she says in her loud voice.

Connor sits back on the stairs and watches his parents argue, he covers his ears and closes his eyes.

"I swear to you I did not call him, my mom must have, but when I got home last night she wasn't here …" Oliver tries to explain.

"Oliver, please to not patronize me"

"I am not patronizing you Felicity, I swear I did not make that call, I've told you before I am not taking him away from you"

"Sure you are, it was all part of your plan, get close to me … so you can swoop in and take him from under my nose" she shouts, she has seen red and she just can't hold back.

"No, no" Oliver shakes his head, "That is not what is happening here, do not put words into my mouth" he growls.

"Like I said last night, it doesn't matter how good your attorney is, how much money you have, this place" she waves her hands round showing off the Manor. "You will not win custody over him, unless you want the world to know you like to wear leather" she hisses out the last part.

Oliver places his hands on her elbows but she pushes back, "Please Felicity" he tries to reason with her but can tell that she is extremely angry. "Felicity at least give me a chance, until my mom comes home so I can ask her" he says. Oliver rubs his thumb and forefinger together; his heart had actually taken a hit when she kicked him out last night. They had been through so much in such a short period of time that he was beginning to develop genuine feelings for the remarkable woman who had brought up his son.

Oliver turned his head round to look at Connor who sat on the stairs covering his ears. Felicity follows his gaze and her heart melts. "Hey baby" she kneels in front of him, "I'm sorry" she whispers running her fingers through his hair. Felicity kisses the top of his head, angry that she displayed her argument with Oliver in front of him. Felicity stands up and scoops Connor up, who immediately buries his face in the crook of her head. "I'm heading home Oliver"

"Felicity please" he says a little louder grabbing hold of her wrist. Felicity tries to pull away but his grip only tightens around her wrist.

Felicity glares at him challenging him to do something more, she doesn't say anything, Connor was already upset so she told him exactly what to do by staring into his eyes.

Oliver signed releasing his grip just as Thea came down the stairs to see everything unfold. "Hi Felicity, what's going on?" she asks looking back and forth between Oliver and Felicity.

"Everything is fine, Thea why don't you take Connor to kitchen get some breakfast" Oliver picks Connor out of her arms, where Felicity tries to protest but allows it.

Thea takes Connor by the hand and the pair walk in the direction of the kitchen, Felicity looks back at Oliver and something about the look in his eyes tell her that he is telling the truth. Once Thea and Connor are out of sight Oliver takes Felicity by the hand and leads her into the library, closing the door behind him. Felicity folds her hands and waits for him to begin explaining.

"Honest to god, I did not call my attorney" Oliver says sitting on the edge of the desk in the middle of the library, resting his elbows on his knees, fiddling with his hands.

"Promise, on Connor" she says, she is on the verge of tears but refuses to let them out.

"I promise, on him, on Thea, I did not make that call" Oliver watches as Felicity exhales a relieved sigh and cannot help but cup her face.

"Oliver" she whispers closing her eyes as he leans his forehead onto hers.

"I'm sorry" Oliver whispers, his lips inches from hers.

"I'm sorry too" Felicity closes her eyes and Oliver sees his opportunity to lean in and capture her lips. Oliver cups her face and seeks permission as Felicity opens her mouth granting him access as they lap their tongues around each other. Felicity moans as Oliver tugs at her bottom lip. "So if you didn't call who did?" Felicity asks as she pulls away from Oliver.

Oliver licks his lips, "my mother, who else" he says it as a statement to himself rather than telling her.

"After everything" Felicity sighs as she takes a seat on the edge of the desk in the library. "Why? I know that she is probably thinking she is doing the right hen, but Oliver, I would never stop you or your mother from seeing Connor" Felicity says passionately. Oliver kisses her forehead; he seriously needs a conversation with his mother and could not wait for her to come home.

"I know, I will talk to her when she gets home" Oliver tilts her chin up so she meets his eyes. It was when he could see it; there was mixture of fear and lust. He could tell she was scared of what was going to happen but he could also see something else. Something dark, lust, he smirks as Felicity swallows obviously feeling flustered. "Felicity" he whispers as he starts to place kisses on her neck, Felicity leans back giving him more access.

"Oliver" she whispers as she runs her fingers through his hair. Oliver pulls back and mesmerises her beauty.

"Not here" he says as he kisses her again, "Go on a date with me".

"Go on a date with you, not even asking, demanding" she laughs.

Oliver grins and shrugs, "Like you could say no to this face" he teases.

"On second thoughts …" she stands up pushing past him but he pulls her back in.

"Felicity Smoak, will you go on a date with me?" he says smiling.

"I'd love to Oliver Queen" she laughs.

* * *

Felicity and Connor spend the rest of the day in Thea's room watching movies, they order in and having a lazy day in her room. Oliver is with them until he excuses himself when he hears that his mother has arrived home. Felicity asks if he wants her there but he tells her to stay put, he needed to speak to his mother on his own. Quickly kissing Felicity, the first time in front of someone he left leaving a flustered and blushing Felicity and a smiley son and sister.

"Mother, we need to talk" Oliver growls, his mother is sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"Yes" Moira answered smiling at her son gesturing for him to take a seat.

Oliver looked at his mother and not without evening needing to ask her if she was behind the phone call he already knew. "Did you call Jean, did you ask her to file for custody of Connor?" he asked in a calm manner, glaring at his mother.

"Oh, Oliver, listen …" Moira begins getting up from her seat.

"DON'T" he yells, finally losing his cool. "How could you, Felicity is Connor's mother, how can you go behind my back, why … why on earth would you file for custody … I don't …"

"Oliver son, I filed, yes I admit it, I filed before the kidnapping, I honestly believed that Connor needed to be with family … blood …"

"Mom, Felicity …"

"I know … after the kidnapping happened, I realized just how much that woman loves Connor and I was wrong to make that call, wrong to try and take him away from her, to think that he didn't belong to her just because she did not give birth to him" Moira sighs, she moves closer to Oliver placing her hand on his cheek. Oliver does not move, does not react and just allows his mother to continue. "She is his mother, I know that now" she says adamantly and Oliver looks at his mother, over the years, his time away he had gotten to reading people really well and he could tell his mother was not lying.

"Call Jean, tell her to call off the file" Oliver says coldly turning away, yes his mother is telling the truth, yes she admitted she was wrong but he was upset, upset that she had done that, behind his back, behind Felicity's back. He was angry that she thought it was acceptable to do that.

"Oliver please" Moira tries to say but Oliver just walks out. He pauses when he reaches the stairs, his mother was behind the undertaking, the Gambit, his mother had shot him, well the hood him, his mother had called Jean behind his back. What else had his mother done, he wouldn't put anything past her, and he had been so busy spending time with Connor and Felicity after they got Connor back and after the filing of custody. Oliver had not had time to look into the man who almost killed Felicity and kidnapped Connor. He had promised himself that he would look into it, that something did not match up. Oliver released a large breathe, he needed to push back certain thoughts for the time being, he needed to focus on calling Jean first, and then going to foundry and looking into Byron.

* * *

The following morning Felicity walked into the Queen Manor, "Oliver" she called. Moira Queen had woken bright and early, when she heard a voice calling.

"Felicity" Moira says coming into the foyer elegantly as always.

"Mrs Queen, is Oliver here?" Felicity hisses barely meeting the woman's eyes, she had grown to despise the woman and could not stand to be anywhere near her.

"He is upstairs, Felicity I am sorry I contacted my lawyer …"

"No offence Mrs Queen but I'd rather you save your breathe, I get it you don't like me but you better understand this, I may not have created that little boy but he is mine, I love him more than anything in this world" Felicity pauses she straightens her posture she had enough of being timid and afraid of the older Queen.

"And there is nothing, nothing I wouldn't do for that boy, I will be damned if I allow you or anyone to try and take my son away from me" Felicity turns around as she hears Oliver coming down the stairs with a proud grin on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" he says, dressed in yet another one of his suits.

"I know you called your lawyer off but they set a court date, this afternoon, my lawyer said that because the date has been set we need to make an appearance in court" Felicity says and Oliver can see she is trembling.

"Hey, hey, ok we go and we let the courts and the judge know that we don't need to file for custody and it was a misunderstanding" he reassures her by placing a kiss on her forehead.

Moira stands on the side lines and watches the exchange, she can tell that things between her son and Felicity, and she immediately knew that their relationship has changed, that there is something going on between them.

They arrive at the Court House, Felicity and Oliver are holding hands, their lawyers standing nearby. Their turn finally comes, entering the court room, Oliver sits with Jean and Felicity sits with her lawyer. Moira is sitting at the back of the court room trying to offer support to her family.

"Your honour we would like to retract our file for custody" Jean says.

After the judge hears from both sides he decides that they do not need to go ahead with the custody order.

"Your honour before we leave my client would like his name to be on his son's birth certificate" Jean explains.

Felicity looks over to Oliver and smiles, she likes that he wants his name on Connor's birth certificate it makes everything more real. Felicity's lawyer leans in and begins to explain something in her ear. Felicity's face drops and she looks at her lawyer nodding.

"Your honour we would like to contest this" Mark, Felicity's lawyer says.

"What?" Oliver calls out, looking at Felicity.

"We ask for Oliver Queen to be put on Connor's adoption certificate" Mark says.

"Why would my client be put on a certificate of adoption when he is the biological father" Jean laughs.

Oliver is left confused he is trying to meet Felicity's eyes so he can figure out what is going on.

"We ask for Oliver Queen to agree to have his name besides Ms Smoak's on the adoption certificate" Mark continues.

"Your honour …" Jean continues again, "my client is the biological father of Connor Smoak, the boy's birth certificate has his biological mother's name on it, my client's name should be on that document, and my client is not here to adopt his own son".

After a few more arguments from both sides, a confused Oliver, the judge grants Oliver's request, his name will be put on Connor's birth certificate next to Sandra's name.

Oliver look over to Felicity and can see the panic look on her face, he is still confused as to what is happening and why Felicity is upset.

Felicity quickly leaves the court house with Oliver following closely behind. He grabs her wrists and turns her to face him. "What was that, what is going on?" he asks genuinely confused.

"Was that the plan all along, the plan you had with your mom?" she is crying now but they are angry tears.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Felicity, why would you contest …"

"Because, you are on his birth certificate, you will always have say in his life over me, you can make decisions, you can be granted custody because you are his biological father, you have all the rights because you are on that document" she explains.

Oliver studies her face, he didn't know that and nor did Jean explain to him that he had that power now.

"If I want to send him to a specific school and you don't agree you can contest it, or if you decide you want him to live with you … it doesn't matter that I raised him you are on his birth certificate I am merely on the adoption certificate, it means nothing" she pulls away from his embrace and runs off.

* * *

**Here it is hope you enjoy, sorry for the delay work has been really hectic and I am yet for some reason to hit that spurt of energy when you hit the second trimester of pregnancy, I'm always sleepy, seriously if my stop on the train wasn't the terminated stop I would be going to god knows where. Now before anyone says anything I did not look up the laws I could be completely wrong but for the sake of the story and the alternative universe let's go with what I have written. Heheh.**

**Next Chapter – Oliver digs into the kidnapping and the attempted murder of Felicity.**


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity got home slamming the door closed, she had finally had enough of Oliver Queen, she was beyond pissed at everything that was happening. She couldn't believe that yet again she had walked into something blind. She was pissed off mostly at herself because yet again she had allowed Oliver into her life, allowed his touch, his kiss to distract her from what he was really planning. She had gone to that courthouse believing that Oliver's intentions were true. She stupidly believed that he was not going to take Connor away from her, she was naïve, she let her guard down and he came storming in, demanded his name be put on his birthing certificate, he was one step closer to actually filling for custody. Well she would be damned if he tried to take her son away from him. Felicity threw her bag across the room, she had called her friend Sylvie whose son was friends with Connor and asked for her to take him tonight. She did not want Connor to see her like this, upset and angry, but she was damned if she allowed Connor to stay at the Queen's tonight.

Felicity went to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine, she poured herself a glass and downed it quickly as if it was a shot. She poured herself another glass and repeated the process, she poured her third cup and decided that she needed a clear head if she was to figure out what she was to do. Putting the bottle back, Felicity kicked her heels off and leaned across the counter in her kitchen, her brain worked harder than it had ever worked before trying to figure out what the next step was. Felicity closed her eyes, she refused to cry, she refused to share any tears, she wanted to be strong, she had been strong her whole life and that moment Oliver Queen walked through the door she had never felt so vulnerable, exposed and insecure.

Felicity was a strong woman, she had been through the fostering system, she had been through so many families, so many families who either changed their mind, didn't like her, wanted her for the pay or just got sick and tired of her. She never wanted to big herself up but she wished there was someone like her when Felicity was Connor's age, some to give her a warm and happy home. Felicity enjoyed living at the Lofts, well at times she did. She got on well with the staff there than anywhere else, she got on well with some of the other kids there but there were others that she had problems with. Sometimes the other kids would attack her because she was cleverer than everybody else or she talked too much, or she babbled too much.

Felicity was extremely tired, her whole life had been an exhausting rollercoaster, and she never got a break, even with Connor. It's not like she regrets would ever regret adopting Connor but even with him, being a single mother was hard; Felicity had come fresh out of college, did some work experience and helped out at the Lofts. That was how she met Connor; she still remembers how tiny he was in his little incubator, she had fallen in love with him and couldn't walk away. She had raised a baby on her own, she had opened up her own company, her life had been busy and a part of her liked the idea of Connor having a father in his life, god knows she had tried to find someone not just for her but mostly for Connor. She liked the idea of Connor having someone else apart from her, somewhere who will love him, someone who will take him out on the days she couldn't, someone who will love him unconditional like she did. Someone who Connor could rely on, Connor only had her, she was always afraid that if something was to happen to her he would be left on his own and he would indeed be put into the system.

* * *

Felicity heard her doorbell and headed towards the door to answer it. Felicity opened it revealing Oliver. She tried to slam it shut but he easily pushed it open and let himself in.

"Where's Connor?" he asks looking around noticing the glass of wine.

"He is staying at his friends" she spits out walking back to the counter and sipping on her wine.

"Felicity please, I … let's talk, I told you from the day we met I was not going to do anything to take him away from you" he explains.

"Oh really, well you couldn't wait to get your name on his …"

"His my son Felicity, I wanted it to be official, and yes I want some say in his life a chance to have a say, I want for him to know that I love him and I am committed to him" Oliver says in a loud voice finally losing his cool with her.

"Yes but did you have to …" she doesn't even know what to say anymore, "Under my nose, could you not have at least told me about it first" she yelled.

"You know … since I met you I met this strong and funny woman but right now you are acting crazy" he yells back.

"Crazy, or sorry if I am scared of losing my son, sorry if that makes me crazy" she throws her glass breaking it into the sink losing her patience.

"Damn it Felicity, after the conversation back at the manor, we are back to where we first were, we are going in circles …"

"I will be damned if I let you take my son away from me" Felicity stands in front of him and finally finding some courage to stand strong and glare at the giant in front of her.

"And I am not going to take him away from you" he shouts.

"OLIVER" she yells.

"FELICITY"

Oliver looks at her, her chest is panting up and down, she is angry he can see that, he doesn't know how to get through to her never had he ever met someone so stubborn in his life before.

"I will be damned if I let you …"

"DAMN IT Felicity" Oliver growls knocking a vase of the shelf, "If I wanted to take Connor I would have done it already" he says in a cold tone.

Felicity looks at him and moves to slap him, but he catches her wrist pulling her close to him, her face inches from his. Oliver smirks as he sees the shock on her face, adding to her shock, his hand releases her wrist and slide down her back, grasping her bottom lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist walking them towards the kitchen counter. Sitting her on the counter they intensely look into each other's eyes. Oliver captures her lips aggressively as Felicity gives in, opening her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands are flying all over her body, touching her as Felicity moans and gasps in pleasure.

Felicity presses her lips to his neck, kissing and flicking her tongue against his flesh. Oliver groans from deep within and with a swoop of his arm he pushes everything off the counter laying Felicity on top of it. Having no control over his movements, he pulls on her shirt, ripping it open, popping the buttons off, and exposing her bra-less breasts.

Felicity moans meeting Oliver's eyes a silent conversation happening, Oliver is more than willing to oblige as he leans over rolling his tongue teasingly over a nipple and blowing his warm breath over the wet nub causing it to swell and harden more.

Felicity moans arching her back, she grabs his hair in her hands as he grinds his mouth over her breasts, her thighs moistening wanting him. Oliver tugs his pants off, lifting her bottom to pull her pants along with her panties down over her thighs and legs, tossing them to the side.

Oliver stops for a moment and takes in her beauty, the sight of her naked, lying in front of him, causes his breathing to stop as his eyes drink every curve of her silky glowing body. His erection pushes dangerously against the materials of his pants threatening to split the thin barrier between being confined and sweet freedom. With a teasingly light touch he slides his tongue down the heated trail his finger traced. Oliver begins to place kisses on her stomach, travelling lower to where she craved to be touched. He lightly slides his tongue down her wet slit curling his tongue, his fingers find their way in pulling them slightly back, he runs his tongue up finding her swollen nub flicking his tongue against it causing Felicity to grab his hair and moan loudly.

"Please Oliver" Felicity says in a deep lusty groan.

With piercing eyes, Oliver glances up at Felicity, he sees the want and the need in her eyes, the uninhibited sexual power she has in her eyes; it immediately makes Oliver lay his mouth on her nub sucking hungrily, twisting his tongue over it as Felicity fists his hair bucking her hips against his lips.

"Fuck Oliver...that's it right there."

He groans against her sensitive nub as he slides a finger inside her soaking wet hole. The feeling of her tight sheath grasping at his finger hungrily makes his cock react and strain more against his pants. Oliver blows a warm breath against her clit causing Feliciy to moan her body writhes on the counter and Joseph slides another finger into her easily curving his fingers upwards finding her most sensitive spot as he slides them in and out of her.

Not able to take any more discomfort from his raging hard-on he pulls away from her deliciousness, keeping his fingers deep inside her pressing against her g-spot, he quickly undoes his button and zipper pulling them down and steps out of them. Felicity lets his hair go as she watches him with eyes so full of an animalistic hunger as his cock stands at full attention. Oliver continues working it in light circles while moving his fingers in her wet folds quicker and with more urgency.

Felicity's body tenses feeling her release coming. Her breaths come in short gasps as she thrusts her hips against his relentless fingers, electricity bolts through her limbs making her toes and fingers curl. She thrashes her head, her back arching dangerously as she plummets over the edge. Felicity feels her walls tightening around his fingers and convulses; her screams of pleasure fill the air.

He kisses and licks his way up her body, sending her body shuddering in little aftershocks of her orgasm. His lips crash down on hers with an unquenchable need, the taste of her still on his lips; Felicity parts her mouth to let his tongue explore and taste. Groaning against her mouth, he sucks her tongue into his mouth twisting his against hers. He breaks the kiss looking down at her with a wild look in his eyes; he grabs her hips and with a flick of his wrists, pulling her off the counter and carrying her to her bedroom.

He now gently places Felicity on the bed, their eyes never leaving each other, Felicity swallows hard, she had been so lost in the moment she hadn't noticed the scars on his body when he took his shirt off. Oliver closed his eyes and looked away but Felicity took his hand and kissed his knuckles. Oliver looked at her and for the first time since he came back from the island had someone looked at him with lust and even love. He had gotten pity, sadness and even disgust when he would take his shirt off but not with Felicity. Felicity got on her knees on the bed, placing her hands on his chest she started to kiss his scars. Giving every single one the same attention, Oliver closed his eyes at her touch, he couldn't remember a time where he felt good and lost in the moment. Maybe he couldn't remember a time because there had never been a time, Oliver Queen playboy had always been about having a quick fuck nothing else.

Oliver then pushes Felicity back on the bed lightly hovering her, Felicity runs her hands down his chest, her hand meeting his member as she takes it and begins to stroke him. Oliver bites his lip and removes her hand knowing he would not be able to hold on much longer. Oliver takes his member in is hand and slides in slowly. Felicity flinches, it had been so long since she was with someone. Oliver takes his time and once he is finally in, he gives her a minute to adjust to his size, Oliver kisses her cheek as she begins to rock with him.

Felicity begins to moan loudly, her nails scratching Oliver's back, digging her fingernails deeply into his scared skin. Oliver looks at her, "believe me now" he says.

Felicity is so lost in the moment she can't say anything but shakes her head. Oliver sees red again, "You are so stubborn, the most stubbornness person I have ever met"

"Fuck you" she manages to say as she rocks her hips with him. Oliver smiles and begins to laugh loudly and Felicity joins him. They can't stop laughing and Oliver can see tears pooling down Felicity's eyes.

Oliver flips Felicity round now she lies on her stomach, he reaches behind her and slams deep inside her, filling her tot the hilt. She stops breathing when he slams into her, hitting all the right spots. Her body tingles, his hardness hitting her cervix forces a shudder moan to escape her lips. Felicity's noises and her tightness drives Oliver to pull out completely and slam into her again.

She feels the coil of tension in her stomach as she feels another orgasm building, this one like none other she has ever had. He feels her body tense, her walls tightening around his cock feeling like they are milking his hardness; he grabs her hips tightly slamming her hard against his fast pushes.

Felicity grabs the edge of the bed with a death grip as her eyes roll back, her back arches upwards as her body bucks wildly against him, her body quivering with every movement he makes, she screams his name at the top of her lungs. Sweat is pouring off Oliver, dripping on her ass and with a growl; he releases hot, thick ropes of his seed deep inside of her. Felicity groans, her body still shuddering from her orgasm and Oliver collapses on top of her panting, trying to catch his breath.

Oliver rolls of Felicity and holds her close as they both pant trying to catch their breath. "Wow, that was …" Felicity says her body still trembling.

"Amazing" Oliver finishes her sentence as he rubs circles on her bare back.

"It sure was" Felicity says, she places her hands on his chest plopping her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry" she whispers.

"No I'm sorry Felicity, I should have talked to you and told you but I honestly did not think it would bother you" he tells her truthfully.

"I shouldn't have overreacted, and you are right I am being crazy …"

Oliver rolls his head back and looks at her ready to apologise for what he said but she stops him, holding her hand out.

"I was being crazy, and I miss being me Oliver, I haven't been me in so long" Oliver captures a tear that spills down her cheek with his thumb.

"From now on Felicity we talk to each other and we get on with living our lives together" he speaks. "I want us to be a family a real family" pushing Felicity back so her head is touching the pillow he strokes her cheek hovering above her.

"A real family" Felicity repeats searching his eyes and finding sincerity.

"Yes a real family because I am falling for you Felicity Smoak" Oliver smiles at the shock on her face.

Felicity swallows and looks at him "I am falling for you too Oliver Queen" she returns his smile. "I believe you owe me a date Mr Queen"

"I certainly do" Oliver kisses her passionately and the two go at it again, well a few more times until they get extremely exhausted and can barely lift a finger.

* * *

**Thanks to my friend for helping with this it is always awkward to write sexy scenes, next Chapter Moira's secret is finally out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hahhhh!

That's embarrassing just seen all the messages about naming Oliver Joseph heheh naughty me – I was multi-tasking filling out reports and writing the story at the same time which is kind of disturbing considering I work in a high school as pastoral support for students = that is very gross – but I hope this answers why I called Oliver Joseph at one point – need to ensure I don't multi-task on reports again :S :S

New Chapter should be up by Thursday at the latest already working on it. :D

Thank you all for the reviews keep reading hope you enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity snuggled a little closer to Oliver after hearing her phone ring. Oliver opened his eyes immediately to the sound of Felicity's ringtone.  
   
"You're phone is ringing" he says sleepy, kissing Felicity's forehead trying to get her to wake up. Felicity mumbled something under her breath and then reached for her phone. She noticed the time on her alarm was 3am and she rolled her eyes. Somebody better be dying she thought.   
   
"Hello" Felicity answered without looking at the caller ID. "Yes" Felicity said, now fully awake when she heard Elizabeth's voice on the other end of the phone. Elizabeth was Connor's friend's mother and Felicity felt her stomach churn when she heard Elizabeth's voice. "Is he alright?" Felicity asked now sitting up and throwing her legs round so they are touching the floor.   
   
Oliver gets up and leans his chin on her shoulder looking up at her in concern. "Yes, yeah I understand, yes" she says again. Oliver kisses her exposed shoulder now genuinely concerned about what was happening. "I'm coming to get him will be there in 10" Felicity answers hanging up.  
   
"What's wrong?" Oliver asks.   
   
"I never should have let Connor sleep over at his friends" Felicity says standing up, she realises she is naked and quickly rushes to her wardrobe to try and find something to put on.   
   
"Is he ok?" Oliver asks, he too now stands and notices he too is naked. Oliver looks round the floor and picks up his discarded underwear and pants, putting them on.   
   
"He had a nightmare the other night when we got him back, and well he woke up screaming again tonight" she explains putting on a hoodie over her top pyjama, pairing it with some china doll camouflaged pyjama bottoms.   
   
"You never told me he was having nightmares" Oliver says pulling his shirt over his head. He walks over to Felicity and pulls her closer by the waist. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.   
   
"I don't know, I was pretty angry with you and ..." Felicity closes her eyes as Oliver's lips meet her neck.   
   
"Still should have told me" he murmurs into her neck.

 

* * *

 

Felicity and Oliver drove to Elizabeth's house, once they arrived Felicity ran towards the door and before having a chance to knock Elizabeth opened the door.  
   
"He is in the kitchen, having some hot milk" Elizabeth explains, as Felicity and Oliver entered.   
   
"Hey baby" Felicity whispers, reaching Connor she brushes his hair away from his face as Oliver goes round to stand by his other side.   
   
"I'm ok, just want to go home" he says, not meeting Felicity's eyes. Felicity looks up at Oliver, they both know that Connor is probably feeling embarrassed or scared of what happened.   
   
"Alright buddy let's get you home" Oliver says as he picks him up in his arms.   
   
"Are you going to be there daddy?" Connor asks, unaware that his parents were now together.   
   
"Yes buddy; I am going to be there" Oliver answers as Connor buries his face in Oliver's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Once they get home, Connor is fast asleep on Oliver’s shoulder, Felicity takes in the sight before her and she cannot bring herself to tell him to put Connor in his room. Oliver looks over to Felicity and can see the concern in her eyes when she notices him walking towards Connor’s room.

“Your room, tonight” he states rather than questions as he walks into the bed that they had made love in not too long ago.

Felicity nods and runs in after Oliver, quickly changing the sheets as Oliver caresses Connor’s nape on his neck, and places soft kisses on his cheek.

“Ok, put him down” Felicity says patting the pillow she had placed in the middle of the bed.

Once Connor is down, Oliver looks to Felicity, “Want me to stay in my room tonight?” he asks, knowing it could be too confusing for Connor in the morning, if he sees his dad in bed with him and his mom.

Felicity shakes her head and gives him a small smile, “No, please stay” her eyes widen when she realises her own admission to him. Oliver nods as he gets into bed, placing his arm round Connor’s middle. Felicity jumps in the other side and she too throws her arm round, placing it over Oliver’s. She smiles at him and he returns as the both close their eyes. Oliver goes to sleep for the first time since before getting on the Gambit without a care or a weight on his shoulders. It had been so long since he had been happy and content and he loved every moment of it. Oliver had never expected nor thought any of it was ever possible to have this. He never pictured a life with a woman, a child, let alone holding them in his arms like he was now.

 

* * *

 

The following day Connor lay awake in between his parents; he was confused but didn’t say anything. His father had moved in with him and his mom. Then his father had moved out, then back again, then something happened and his mother and father were arguing and his mom had told his father to get out. His father had told him he was going to be living at his house, the manor from now on. But now, his father lay in bed next to him, in his mother’s bed and he was confused to say the least.

Oliver opened his eyes as he felt a shift next to him. Looking down he saw his son, fully awake and looking at him with the same eyes he saw when he looked in the mirror.

“Hi bud” he says kissing his forehead. Connor however, continues to stare at his father hoping he would explain what was happening. “You okay?” Oliver asks now sitting up, careful not to wake Felicity as he takes in his son’s quizzically expression.

Felicity stirs and mumbles something under her breath as she too gets up slowly. “You ‘kay” she says groggily brushing Connor’s cheek.

“Why is daddy here?” he asks.

Oliver and Felicity exchange a look, “me and your mom, well we are together” Oliver says cringing that he didn’t phrase it well.

“Like boyfriend and girlfriend?” Connor asks his eyes lighting up from what his dad was saying.

Felicity and Oliver laugh and they nod, “you’re boyfriend and girlfriend” Connor states excitedly as he stands on the bed and begins to jump up and down in happiness.

Felicity stands up too and begins to jump alongside him, something they used to do in the past but have not done in a long time. “Daddy, join in, it’s really fun” Connor laughs. Oliver gets up and joins in, at first he is worried that Felicity’s bed will not hold his weight but right now he doesn’t care. He cannot remember a time where he has been so happy, a time where he felt so alive and free.

Oliver jumps down off the bed and pulls Felicity closer to him; she hoovers above him and takes his mouth in hers. Connor watches and smiles and then jumps down and runs into his room giving his parents some privacy.

“Felicity” Oliver whispers as he picks her up holding her close to him. Felicity’s legs are not touching the ground; her arms are round his neck securely fastened.

“Are you a 100% in this?” Felicity whispers in his ear.

Oliver lets her go sitting her down on her feet and cupping her face. “All in Felicity, I want you, and this and him, I meant what I said I want us to be a family” he says in a strong voice letting him know he would never be changing his mind on this.

“Ok, and I too am all in” she says kissing him as Connor comes back into the room unexpectedly.

“Can we watch a movie?” Connor interrupts them taking the tablet in hand and connecting it to the TV.

Felicity and Oliver smile and join him in the bed cuddling up closely.

 

* * *

 

Sleep finds them all again sometime in the middle of the day until Connor’s screams wake them up. Connor shoots up from his nightmare, sweat dripping down his face.

Felicity and Oliver get and caress his face. “Baby, are you alright?” Felicity asks concerned as she grabs a cloth from the bathroom drying the sweat of his face.

“I’ll bring him some water” Oliver says heading to the kitchen.

“It’s ok baby, you’re safe now” Felicity reassures him.

“I know Grandma Moira saved me” he says in between huffs of breath. Felicity takes his spare inhaler from her draws and hands it to him. Connor takes puffs from his inhaler and immediately feels a little better.

“Yeah baby, Grandma Moira saved you” Felicity hugs him from behind, trying really hard to comfort him.

“Grandma Moira asked Byron not to hurt me and he didn’t” Connor says leaning his head back against Felicity’s chest.

“Yeah” Felicity rocks him back and forth.

“Yeah, she said she didn’t ask for this, said to stop” Connor rubs his eyes and dries the remainder of his tears away.

Felicity scrunches her face at Connor’s words, she had thought it was weird that Moira was there to begin with and now with what Connor has just said it sounds too fishy. Oliver walks back into the room with a glass of water and hands it to Connor. He looks at Felicity’s expression, for the short period of time that he has known her; he knew that her current face was her thinking face.

“So explain to me baby, exactly what happened” Felicity turns Connor so he is now facing her. “It will help if you explain and describe to mommy and daddy exactly what happened that night ok”. Oliver can see the reluctance on Connor’s face and the fear.

“Can you be brave buddy and tell us” Oliver adds taking a seat on the side of the bed and adjusting Connor so he is facing both of them.

“Ok” Connor nods. Connor begins the story by telling his parents how the man had taken him when he was in the car that night. “Then Grandma Moira came, she told the man that she hadn’t asked for this to happen, he said he was offered only a little bit of a money to take …”

“Take what?” Oliver asks.

“Take someone out a woman I don’t know he didn’t say a name a woman in a car, said he wanted more money from Grandma Moira”

Oliver stands up immediately, his face stern and clenched.

“Felicity I need you to look into my mother’s transactions” Oliver says looking out of Felicity’s window, not really staring at anything.

Felicity stands up and walks across the room to Oliver touching his elbow, “You don’t think your mother …” she doesn’t even know how to finish that sentence off.

“I wouldn’t put anything against her” he says, “please just look into it” he says and when his eyes meet Felicity’s she can see the hurt behind them and how he pleads with her to find out. Felicity nods and then takes her tablet looking into Moira’s accounts.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later Felicity sits in the chair in her room with a ‘o’ shaped mouth. Oliver looks over to her and can see her expression; she doesn’t need to say anything he knows. Oliver changes in record time out of his pyjamas and prepares to head out.

“Oliver what are you going to do?” Felicity asks as she steps in front of him, they just couldn’t seem to catch a breather.

“I honestly don’t know Felicity, all I know is she paid someone to kill you and then this man decided to kidnap Connor, I honestly don’t know what to do” he answers truthfully and Felicity can see tears threatening to spill. Felicity sighs and then wraps her arms around his neck, playing the back hairs of his head, gently soothing him.

“Let us come with you” she says but he shakes his head.

“No, I don’t want here anywhere near either of you” he kisses her forehead as he heads out to the manor.

 

* * *

 

“Mother” Oliver calls when he gets home. Walking into the living room he finds his mother and Thea cuddled on the sofa in front of the fire. Oliver clenches his teeth, “I need to talk to you” he growls.

“Oliver, son is everything okay?” Moira asks as she stands up letting go of Thea.

“Thea can you give us a minute”

Thea rolls her eyes, “I am so sick of this family keeping secrets from me, whatever you came here to say, you can say in front of me” Thea says now standing and folding her arms across her chest.

“LEAVE” he shouts finally his breaking point reaching its climax.

Thea stands shocked and prepares to leave but Moira has an idea of what is happening and she wants Thea there. She knows her son but right now he has a murderous look and she is afraid of what he could do. “Whatever you have to say Oliver you can say in front of your sister” Moira swallows, knowing either way she was going to lose both of her children. Thea either found out now or she’d find out later, either way both her children would hate her.

“Fine” Oliver took a couple step closer to his mother, he tried counting to ten as he could feel the rage reaching boiling point. “You hired Byron to kill Felicity, then he took Connor because he wanted more money” Oliver hisses.

Thea laughs loudly and looks between her mother and brother. “What?”

“ANSWER” Oliver roars.

“Yes, son I am so sorry” Moira voice breaks and she can feel herself now choking on sobs.

“Never call me that again, you are no longer my mother, how could you, of everything you have done this is by far the worst”

Moira stands in between her children, tears pouring down her face, “I am so sorry Oliver, I … nothing I can say will make it better or justify what I did but … I honestly thought … I …”

“I was so lost … all I could see was us as a family, not that woman but, she loves Connor and I regret what I did” Moira says in between sobs.

“Nothing you can say will ever make this ok, get the hell out” Oliver spit out.

“This is my home” Moira stands firm. “I will not leave it”.

“Fine, I’m leaving and I am not coming back” he growls.

“Me too, Ollie you think Felicity will mind if I stay with you guys” Thea says as she dries the tears that had been spilling of her own.

“Let’s go” he says as they turn they see Felicity and Connor walking through the door and Oliver stands baffled as to why she is here. “Felicity?”

“Tell him Moira, the whole truth” she says as she hands Connor over to Raisa and the older woman takes him to the kitchen.

“I have Felicity, and I am so sorry” Moira says as she tries to touch Felicity but she pulls back.

“That’s not what I meant, I did some more digging, the truth Moira about Connor” Felicity stands strong, she had been so shocked when she learnt the truth.

“I …”

“Felicity, what are you talking about?” Oliver stands behind her cupping her elbow.

“The fact that you have been blaming your father, hating your father, for keeping the truth about Connor away from you, for paying off Sandra, only it wasn’t your father Oliver” she meets his eyes and then drags them to Moira where both Oliver and Thea follow.

Moira closes her eyes, her whole body begins to tremble. She did not think things could get any worse, they just did.

“Mom?” Oliver whispers. He had been heartbroken when he learnt his father had kept this from him allegedly, after his father had given Oliver his mission and failed to mention Connor, Oliver had been left saddened and angry.

“Yes, I paid Sandra off, your father knew of nothing, you were too young, it would have ruined your life”

“How dare you, how could you” Oliver shakes his head, he aggressively rubs his face with his hands. He is lost, everything had been so perfect and happy and now his world was crumbling again in front of him.

“I thought it was for the best Oliver and it was …”

“HOW WAS IT FOR THE BEST” he yells as he knocks one of the vases of the shelf’s throwing it across the hall.

“It was Oliver …” Moira begins as she flinches from Oliver’s harsh tone.

“If I had known, I never would have gotten on the Gambit, Sandra would never have died and …” Oliver closes his eyes as he sees the pained look on Felicity’s face. He did not mean it the way it came out. “Felicity I did not mean it that way, I did not mean the way it sounds, I …” Oliver huffs in frustration, how does he explain this. He can’t just thank his mother for it, for lying and keeping this from him, he can’t thank her because if she didn’t do this he never would have met Felicity.

Felicity nods, she knows what Oliver means, he means he never would have gone through hell, a young woman wouldn’t have been reduced to drugs as she was out all alone, Connor would not have been born prematurely. But of course it hurt, it hurt because if Moira had told the truth everything would be different, Felicity never would have had Connor, and she never would have met Oliver. So in a way she is grateful that Moira lied. But she would never say it out loud.

“Let’s go home Felicity” Oliver says closing his eyes trying to gather his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Just as Oliver is about to call Raisa to bring Connor out the doorbell rings, Oliver sighs as Moira cleans her face and heads towards the door.

“Good evening Mrs. Queen” a familiar voice says.

Oliver whips his head round, he knows this voice, the same voice that still haunts him in his nightmares, but it couldn’t be, for that voice no longer existed.

“Good evening Mr Wilson, apologises I completely forgot you were coming round tonight” Moira plasters on a fake smile as Wilson enters the house.

“Good evening” Mr Wilson says and looks to Oliver with an evil grin on his face.

Oliver instinctively puts Felicity and Thea behind him, staring at the man who now wore an eye patch over the very eye he believed had ended his life.

“Slade Wilson” he holds his hand out to Oliver.

Oliver does not want to startle anyone so he takes it, shaking it firmly.

“Mr Wilson is a business associate looks to invest in QC” Moira explains.

“I look forward to working with the Queens” Slade laughs and then sees a beautiful blonde standing behind Oliver. “And who is this exceptionally creature” Slade pushes past Oliver and steps to Felicity.

“Felicity Smoak” Felicity says trying to be kind but all she wants to do is go home after the nights event’s. Slade takes Felicity’s hand and kisses her knuckles.

Oliver tenses and glares at Slade, wanting nothing better than to chop the man’s head off.

“Daddy, are we going home” Connor comes in, running towards Oliver who scoops him up immediately.

“Soon buddy” he says.

“Hello” Slade says looking at Connor and smirking. “The infamous son of Oliver Queen, Slade Wilson” he holds his hand out to the boy.

Oliver’s glare cannot get any deadlier, wanting nothing more than to put an arrow in his other eye. Felicity can feel Oliver tense beside her and she doesn’t know why, but offers her support by placing her hand on his back.

“Hello Mr Wilson” Connor says shaking his hand and giving the man a genuine smile.

“Mr Wilson please forgives us we were on our way and our family is currently going through something personal, maybe you can reschedule your meeting with my mother” Oliver declares. Although he hated his mother at this point and nothing more than to leave an never see her again he was not prepared to leave her alone with Slade Wilson.

“Of course, I will be in touch” Slade speaks as he shakes Moira’s hand and then leaves the manor.

Oliver passes Connor over to Felicity and takes off after Slade.

“Slade” Oliver growls as they stand in the driveway.

“Hello kid”

“How? Why are you here?”

“The mirakuru and because I am here to take all that you took from me” Slade shouts. “I have been watching for some time kid, she is quite lovely, your Felicity” he smirks as he turns and gets into his limo.

Oliver is left standing as he watches the limo drive away, Slade was back and he was coming for him, coming for his family. He had to keep them safe no matter what.

 

* * *

 

**Ok here it is … dun dun duhhh … hope you enjoyed it I have a few ideas of where to take it :D Thank you for all the reviews, let me know what you think, I will try to update ASAP.**


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity held Connor tightly to her chest, not wanting to meet Moira's eyes, the woman had done nothing but make her life hell. Felicity had been so angry, to think that this woman wanted her dead just so her family could be together. She could not compare how Moira believed as a mother the best solution for her family, for Connor was to take his mother away from him. Yes, she may not be Connor's biological mother, he may not have come from inside of her but she raised him, she was there for him every day and she knew how her son felt about her. There was no doubt in her mind that Connor adored her, loved her and would be devastated if something ever happened to her.

Thea had excused herself to go and pack a few things, the younger Queen wanted out of the Manor and away from her mother, and Felicity did not blame the younger woman for a minute.

"I guess you got what you wanted," Moira says sharply glaring at Felicity. She pulls her cardigan and wraps it firmly around herself.

"I beg your pardon" Felicity snaps, squeezing Connor tightly.

"You heard me, this was your plan all along, you wanted to take my children away from me and you have."

"I didn't take them away, you tried to kill me, you did this" Felicity uses a more poised tone, aware that Connor remains wrapped around her, fast asleep. Felicity closes her eyes, grateful that she could hear soft snores coming from Connor, thank god he was not awake when she said Moira had tried to kill her.

"You waltzed into this family and just thought it was alright for you to take over."

"There are still some more home truths, I thought it was best not to bring it up, not after everything that has happened … and in front of Thea …"

"What are you talking about Ms Smoak," Moira says frustratedly now.

"I was going through some transactions, transactions you made to your doctor 19 years ago" Felicity whispers.

"I do not know what you are insinuating Ms. Smoak."

"Malcolm Merlyn is Thea's father isn't he" Felicity places Connor down on the sofa and faces Moira waiting for the woman to speak.

"Well, what are you going to do with this information?" Moira questions, arching her eyebrow.

"Tell Oliver the truth."

"No, and you will not tell, what has just happened tonight, he is hurting, he needs time to heal from this, if he knows this, it will kill him. He will hate me, well more than he does now, but he will hate you too" Moira crosses her hands, challenging Felicity.

"You mean hate you more than he hates you know" Felicity steps a little closer to Moira, "Tell him, it would better if he heard this from you".

"I see the way you look at my son, he cares for you, you are the mother of his child, so to speak" Moira begins and Felicity can't help but admire that even after being a crying wreck Moira was elegant as ever. "He cares naturally, but that's all it will ever be, what do you think will happen, that you will live happily ever after, give Connor siblings" Moira snorts.

"No Felicity, he will never love a woman like you, the only reason he is not with Laurel Lance at this moment is because she is grieving for Tommy, but after the grief is gone and she wants him back he will go running" Moira unfolds her arms and drops them to her side.

"Felicity, you will only ever be the woman who took care of his son" Felicity blinks, trying not to let what Moira is saying effect her. She recalls what Oliver had said earlier if Moira had told the truth from the beginning the past 6 years might not have happened. Everything might have happened differently.

"He may love you like I said it is only natural to care for the mother of your child, but I know my son, he loves many women, but there has only ever been one for him, you will not be a woman he loves Felicity".

Felicity stands frozen unable to think of anything to say back to the older Queen. So many things are flowing through her head, there are so many things she wants to say but nothing leaves her moment is interrupted when Oliver slams the door shut walking back in, breaking the two women's eye contact. Felicity notices the tension in his body followed with his angry and frustrated expression.

"Thea" Oliver calls as he walks towards Felicity and his mother. Scooping Connor off the sofa he takes Felicity's hand and without saying a word to his mother leaves the room.

Thea joins them and they all get into Oliver's car, leaving Felicity's sitting in the driveway with the promise that Diggle will collect it in the morning. They drive in silence back to Felicity's, all lost in their own trail of thoughts.

* * *

Once they get home Felicity shows Thea to the spare room which Oliver had been staying in. Felicity flinches at what she has done and she turns to face Oliver. "If … if you want… Thea can bunk in with me and you don't have to sleep in my room … unless you want to … I mean I want to … if you …" Felicity's face begins to turn a couple of shades of red.

Oliver chuckles lightly and kisses her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere" he whispers.

Felicity gets Connor settled hoping he has a peaceful night sleep.

Felicity sits down on the bed; Oliver has taken his shirt off and is lying down with his arm draped over his eyes. Felicity replay's the night's events in her head, Moira's words, the appearance of Slade Wilson, the look on Oliver's face.

"Who is Slade Wilson?" Felicity asks, twisting her body so she is now facing Oliver. Oliver removes his arm away and stares at her. "You seemed like you may have known him before he walked through the door" Felicity stared at him, hoping he would open up.

Oliver sits up and grabs Felicity, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "He was on the island with me" Oliver reveals. Felicity pulls back and touches his scars.

"Did he give you these?"

"Some of them" he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"He is here to take away everything I hold dear, he blames me for the death of the woman he loved" Oliver explains, resting his face back on her neck. Felicity reaches round and scratches his head lightly. Oliver moans in pleasure and kisses Felicity's neck, causing the hairs on her back to stand.

"Oliver, I have to tell you something" she begins, biting her lip afraid of his reaction. He could not take any more bad news and she did not want to add any more weight to his shoulders.

"Felicity, shh, can we just go to sleep, I'm really tired" he yawns exhausted; unbeknown to Felicity Oliver had called in extra security which stood in the street and had informed Diggle of what was happening. Diggle had told Oliver that he would sit outside Felicity's to be on the lookout just in case anything happened.

"Ok", Felicity whispers laying her head on Oliver's shoulder, maybe tonight was not the best night to say something. "Oliver?"

Oliver chuckles "Felicity" he sounds out her name, why he is surprised that she has to say one more thing before they can actually go to bed.

"I can't believe I am saying this but … is your mother safe on her own, with Slade out there, I mean I know after everything she has done and said but what if he goes after her?" she asks. Oliver tenses underneath her and pulls her a little closer.

"The Manor is well guarded, Slade came to warn me, to be on the lookout, he has something else up his sleeve I know it, he is not about to strike now, until then I will arrange something for my mother" Oliver reassures her. He smiles softly to himself, after everything his mother had done; to her especially she proved just what an amazing person she was by caring for his mother.

"Good night Oliver" she kisses his heart and closes her eyes.

"Night Felicity" Oliver returns with a kiss on her forehead closing his eyes.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night Felicity is left gagging for air. Her vision is blurred, not because her glasses were not on, but the grip round her neck was so tight she could not keep her eyes open, nor focused. Felicity clasps her hand over her attackers, trying to fight them off her attacker. Felicity can make out the familiar face, it's Oliver. Felicity begins to panic and fidget under his hold. She gags for air now slapping things in her surrounding area.

Thea had been sleeping peacefully, well as peacefully as someone who found out her mother had ordered a hit on her nephew's mother. Thea shot up in her bed as she heard screeches and noises coming from Felicity's room. She swings her legs around and runs in the direction of the noises. Thea pushes the door open and she sees her brother strangling Felicity.

"Ollie," Thea says in a low voice as the scene in front of her shocks her. "OLLIE" Thea now screams and moves from her spot. Thea pushes Oliver as best she can finally manage to snap him back to reality as he lets go of Felicity looking around his surroundings, sweat dripping off his face.

"Felicity" Oliver gasps as her limp body lies on the bed. He hovers over her searching for a pulse, not able to find it he begins compressions. Thea covers her mouth as sobs threaten to release. "Come on Felicity please" he pleads as Felicity finally gasps a huge breath of air and shooting up in a sitting position. Coughing violently, Oliver rests against the headboard pulling Felicity's back flush against his chest, rubbing her back softly. "I am so sorry" he drops his forehead on her shoulder and cries.

Felicity can feel the warmth of his tears on her exposed shoulder, reaching her hand out she scratches his head like she had done merely hours before, reassuring him that she is alright. "I'm fine Oliver, it's ok."

"Felicity" Oliver sighs; he places his hands on her shoulder as she desperately tries to catch her breath. "I'm so sorry" he whispers, brushing loose strands of her hair back. Oliver releases his grip on her and then turns around so he can leave the room.

Felicity grabs Oliver's hand stopping him, "Hey I'm alright" Felicity stands up and rests her head on Oliver's chest. Oliver remains still in place, not believing that he actually just did that and almost killed her. "I'm okay" she soothes him by rubbing circles on his back as her arms lock tightly around his waist as best she can.

"Felicity, I am so, so sorry" he repeats the same phrase, stroking the back of her head. Oliver doesn't realise until Felicity gently rubs his back in comfort that he is trembling. Letting go of her, he can see his hands shaking violently, he looks at them, and they do not feel like his. He blinks back tears, his hands had killed so many, his hands had ended so many lives and he was so close to ending hers. He hadn't felt this shaken and physically sick since he killed the bird that his mentor Yao Fei on the island had made him do, in order to survive. Oliver runs towards the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet. Felicity walks steadily into the bathroom, she had just nodded for Thea to leave them be, that she was fine. Crouching down to Oliver's level she scratches his head, something she has not become accustomed to doing.

"Oliver" she swallows trying really hard not to cough despite the burning sensation of her throat. "I'm okay, please, hey" she cups his face bringing him closer to her. "I'm fine, please do not beat yourself up about this," she says as best she could, her throat stings, her voice is croaked and Oliver flinches every time he hears her gulp loudly.

"I could have killed you."

"But you didn't" Felicity shakes her head, taking his hand she leads him to the sink and pour him a glass of water handing it to him. Oliver takes a sip and the used the rest of it to wash his mouth out. Felicity takes a cloth and wets it cleaning his face, she watches how relaxing it is as he closes his eyes and lets the coolness of the cloth lessen his anger. "What did you dream of? I heard you shouting something, couldn't really make out the words …"

"Slade, dreamt of Slade" Oliver whispers.

"We will catch him ok, I was actually thinking, you need a new team mate …"

"Absolutely not" he shakes his head rapidly.

"Oliver listen, I have skills, skills might I add you have used in the past, I don't know how you made it this far without me …" she takes another gulp, she had tried really hard to resist the urge but she couldn't help it. "Let me help, the computer side of everything … wait just listen, if anything let ensure that you get home safely to Connor, to me" she whispers the last part looking down at the tiled floors.

"It's dangerous …"

"I know, but my life my choice, let me help you find Slade, I believe in you Oliver, I have seen you make a really big change in finding out about Connor, you haven't killed anyone, let me watch your back so you can keep that up" she says hopefully.

"Ok" he whispers, he hates having to use her in this way, his crusade was dangerous but Slade was a vicious man, and Oliver had to admit he needed the help to find him and put a stop to him.

* * *

The following morning Felicity came out to find Connor and Thea eating pancakes Oliver had made. She smiled at the scene, entering her kitchen Oliver's eyes immediately searched for her bruises on her neck that he had seen so visible this morning. Felicity had done well to conceal it with makeup and had then thrown a scarf around to help. They all ate and made jokes at the same, every so often Felicity would squeeze Oliver's hand when she saw how lost in his thoughts he could get.

Felicity and Oliver had headed to the foundry, Felicity had busied herself with updating Oliver's computers, ordering parts and setting up her station. All the while Oliver and Diggle sparred in the background, which Felicity found awfully comforting.

Felicity had set up her operation and had tested how the team would work when Oliver and Diggle went on patrol. She had set them both up with comms and directed them, Oliver had to admit that it worked well, having someone have eyes and ears on him, directing him and making sure he returned to the foundry safe. At the end of the night Felicity applied lotion and taped Oliver's ribs, she had taken a first aid course because she had Connor and although she was terrified of needles, she was ok with blood. Oliver had noticed that Felicity had put some distance between them and he couldn't help but think it was because he had almost killed her. "Felicity?" Oliver captures her attention as she is busy looking for something on the computer.

"Yes?" she answers but does not meet his eyes.

"Felicity, what is going on? Is this because of last night?"

"What? No, of course not" she shakes her head, her voice still groggy.

"Then, truth please and don't say …"

"Nothing."

"Don't say nothing."

"You might have noticed that I talk a lot."

"It hasn't escaped my attention."

"You might have noticed that I also don't talk a lot, about my family."

"I have noticed, I thought you grew up in foster care?" Oliver asks he had always wanted to get to know of her past and background but had never pushed, nor had he ever had the time to even ask her basic questions.

"I did, my father he left when I was really young and my mother … well she's my mother but I did spend the majority of my childhood and … in care but …"

"Felicity" he cups her elbows, "Whatever is that's going on you can tell me, is this about your family?"

"No" she whispers with a small shake of her head. "It's about yours".

Felicity had walked through her front door to Thea and Connor playing video games on the floor. After she had told Oliver the truth he had rushed out the foundry and went to confront his mother. Felicity greeted Thea and Connor and headed to the kitchen making herself a nice cup of coffee. A few hours later after Connor had gone to bed, disappointed that Oliver hadn't been there, he arrived home.

"Hey", Felicity greets him.

Oliver kisses her forehead and then heads towards the bedroom without saying anything. Felicity clutches her blanket a little tighter, she wonders if what Moira had said was right, does he know hate her for telling him the truth.

Felicity remains on the sofa for an about an hour, thinking it would be best to give him some space. Felicity remained on the sofa watching TV, she had subtitled it is not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Hey", Oliver whispers gently in her ear, startling her. "You coming to bed?" he asks stroking her cheek now that she has turned to face him.

"Erm, yes, I just thought … maybe you needed space, I'm sorry Oliver, I hate that I had to share yet another …"

"Hey shh, thank you for telling me the truth Felicity, I have had a lot of people in my life lie to me, thank you for telling me, you, Thea and Connor are the most important people in my life" he kisses her lips softly and then without warning scoops her up.

* * *

A week passed and Oliver and Felicity are in the foundry working on a lead to find Slade. In the past week Felicity and Oliver had grown increasingly close, they would sneak in as many touches and kisses they could and he could help but smile at her geniuses. In the past week, his mother had won the election to become the Mayor. To keep up appearances, Oliver was throwing his mother a party at Verdant. Although he was angry at his mother with Slade out there Oliver had taken no chances, he had upped his mother's security hiring some of the best security details he could find. He had also upped the security on his family. He had paid for men to be stationed quietly around Felicity's neighbourhood looking after his family.

Oliver had tried to convince Thea to come to his mother's party tonight, but she had outright refused. Felicity had watched their argument from the sidelines after she had come out of the bathroom puking for the third time for that day. After the argument, she had decided to support Oliver by going with him to the party. Felicity wasn't so keen to see Moira and her manipulative self, but she wanted to be there for Oliver. That same day Felicity had headed to the mall and had brought a dress to wear, she had gone to the chemist at the same time to purchase some wax strips as she really needed to see her legs.

In the chemist Felicity had come across a pregnancy test, she thought back to her symptoms but she shook her head, she couldn't be pregnant she was on the pill. So she had just walked passed it buying her wax strips. That's how she found herself in the foundry dressed up as Oliver followed another lead. Coming up short Oliver had returned home, another dead end. Oliver showered and then joined Felicity as they took to the party.

"Mother" Oliver gritted his teeth as he found his mother in deep conversation with one of the governors.

"Oliver" Moira smiled as she hugged her son and then reluctantly kissed Felicity's cheek. Felicity excused herself and headed for the bar. Moira followed leaving Oliver with the governor.

"You don't look so good" Moira states.

Felicity turns and looks at the older Queen, "I haven't been feeling too well, food poisoning, sorry to disappoint but it won't kill me" Felicity scrunched her lips up and turned to order a glass of red wine.

Moira looked up at speechless she closed her eyes and then resumed "I can see that you make my son happy, something he hasn't been since he came back" Moira continued, she studied Felicity closely and watched as the woman put the wine down after tasting it and reached over the bar and took a pickle instead.

Felicity did not say anything but listened. "I am … happy that my son has found happiness" and with that Moira turns and leaves.

After a few hours of chit chat with investors, governors and members of some of Starling's most elite it was time for everyone to go home. Moira looked at Oliver the plan was for Moira's limo to drop Felicity and Oliver home.

A few minutes later they found themselves in the limo sitting in silence. Moira looked at her son and she could feel the hate radiating off him. "I know this will not change anything, but I truly am sorry" she began to say.

Oliver eye's snapped to her glaring, "Sorry will never fix this" he shakes his head.

"I know, but I also want you to know that I know Oliver, I know what you get up to in the middle of the night" Moira sees the way Oliver's faces drops and the way Felicity bites her lip. "And I just want to tell you how proud of you I am, I love you and your sister so much and I am so sorry that I caused you pain" Moira takes a deep breath and continues. No sound leaves her mouth as a van comes out of nowhere and runs into the limo.

Oliver blinks rapidly trying to get rid of his blurred vision. He can hear cries but his ears are ringing and he cannot make it out clearly. Sitting up he sees Felicity and his mother with their hands tied behind their back, kneeling on the ground and facing him. He can hear the two women calling his name, but it takes a minute for the ringing to stop. When it stops he sees a figure standing over him. He shakes his head and sits up.

"I was dead the last time you were offered this choice," Slade says gesturing to the two women.

"Oliver" Felicity calls as she struggles with her ties trying to find a way to get them off. Oliver sits up and looks between both of the women kneeling in front of him.

"I often wondered how you look when he pointed the gun at Shado and took her from me."

"You psychopath Shado … Shado wasn't yours" Oliver shouts fighting against the rope he had been tied with.

"NO, she was yours and you choose another woman over her" Slade spits out.

"That's not what happened" Oliver tries to explain, but Slade interrupts him.

"It is what happened, it is, she told me" Slade stands pointing to nothingness.

"What do you me she, there's nobody there" Oliver growls.

"Slade, you were on the island with Oliver" Moira whispers looking from Slade to Oliver. Felicity looks at Oliver willing for him to find some strength to save them.

"Yes, I thought I had known true despair until I met your son, I trusted him to make the right choice."

"Let me make the right choice now, kill me" Oliver pleads as both Moira and Felicity beg for him not to.

"Noo," the women say in unison.

"Choose me please" a small tear falls down Oliver's face.

"I am killing you Oliver, only more slowly than you would like" Slade pulls out a gun and presses it against Moira's temple.

"Choose."

"No" Oliver struggles with his ties again trying to get them undone.

Slade then moves the fun to Felicity's temple. "NO, NO" Oliver yells. "Don't please."

"Choose."

"I swear to god I am going to kill you" Oliver vows.

"Chooooooseeeee" Slade presses the gun to Felicity.

"No, no, no" he shakes his head.

"Soft spot for her, the woman you love" resting the gun on her temple. "I have plans, big plans Oliver and it involves killing the woman that you love" he pushes the gun against her temple. Felicity whimpers and closes her eyes.

"She will die, the question is now or later if you choose now you're possibly saving your mother from meeting the same fate your father did."

Moira watches the scene unfold, she looks between Oliver and Felicity. She cries and stands up as best she could with her hands tied behind her back.

Slade looks at Moira in surprise as does Felicity and Oliver.

"Mom, mom what are you doing?"

"There's only one way this can end, we both know that don't we Mr Wilson" Moira faces Slade saying the last part.

"Mom don't."

"Moira, Moira what are you doing?" Felicity cries.

"Both of them will live."

"You are willing to die for a woman you tried to kill" Slade laughs.

"Yes, something I have and will regret, I am so sorry Felicity but you take care of Connor" she looks to Felicity and then looks at her stomach. Felicity notices her gaze. "You make my family happy and that is all I could ever have asked for" Moira looks back at Slade.

"Oliver I love you, tell Thea I love her" she sobs but stands strong and firm in front of him.

Oliver tries to break free screaming no.

"You possess true courage" Slade points the gun at Moira, stares at her for a few moments and then puts then gun away into his coat. Moira looks at him a little sense of relief hits her. "I am truly sorry you did not pass that on to your son," he says a tear pooling down his eye. As he takes his sword from his coat and plunged into Moira's heart.

Moira takes her last breath and falls backwards on the ground, her eyes frozen looking into Oliver's.

Oliver is in shock, speechless, "There is still one person who has to die" Slade says placing his sword on Felicity.

"No" Oliver cries.

"Not today" Slade cuts Felicity's hands loose. Felicity reaches over to Moira and places her hand on her now cold cheek.

* * *

**Here it is, I wrote it in fragments during work and train journeys. Not really sure where I was headed with this but …. :S**

**I am not quite sure what to make of this chapter or if I'm even happy with it, some parts could possibly if not definitely be irrelevant but yeah here it is.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it and it motivates me to continue writing, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**BTW I am looking** into **getting a BETA, I have noticed not just on this but at work** to **my grammar and everything has been really off being the proud person I am I am blaming it on the baby brain** heheh **.**


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity and Oliver sit on the stretchers next to the ambulance; medics are looking them ensuring there were no injuries. As Felicity is being examined her eyes are locked on Oliver, she is worrying about him. Felicity and Oliver had agreed to call the police and the ambulance, there was no way they could cover his mother's death up. When the police arrived Detective Lance asked Oliver a few questions all the while he had remained silent and distant. Both Felicity and Lance had noticed the vacant look in his eyes, and they shared concerned looks. When Oliver and Felicity had waited for the emergency services to arrive, she had hugged Oliver tightly, whispering words of comfort. He had remained silent; he had not spoken a word or hugged her back. He was in complete and utter shock his eyes only focused on his mother's dead body.

After the medics had given Felicity the all clear she headed towards Oliver, unsure of whether or not to say something again she just took his hands in hers and squeezed them every once in a while. Felicity being Felicity she whispered his name hoping he would respond now. She twists her body, so she is facing him, "I'm sorry Oliver" knowing her words meant nothing she tried her best to comfort him by scratching his jaw lightly.

"Oliver, I would like it if you and Ms. Smoak come by the station to answer a few questions" Lance looks up from his notepad, glancing from Oliver to Felicity. Oliver continues to remain mute and stare into thin air.

"I don't think now is the best time Detective. I think it is best that we go home, we need to talk to Thea and ..." all of a sudden Oliver stands up interrupting Felicity.

"Thea, we have to tell Thea." He states, pulling out his phone he sends Diggle a text message asking him to come and collect him.

"We can give you a lift" Lance offers. Oliver nods and walks to the police car, taking Felicity's hand in the process. Oliver comes to a halt when he reaches the car as he sees his mother in a black bag being put into an ambulance. He takes a deep breath and opens the door stepping inside. The ride back to Felicity's is quiet, Oliver says nothing and Felicity doesn't know how to help him.

* * *

Once they walk through the front door they are greeted by Thea, who waves at them, Thea is sitting comfortably on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, how was the party," Thea says in a spiteful voice not taking her eyes off the TV. Not getting an answer she faces them and stands when she notices the cuts and bruises on their faces. "Oh My God, what happened are you ok?" Thea walks around and touches Oliver and Felicity's arms.

"Felicity, please give me and Thea a minute," Oliver takes both of Thea's hands and they sit down on the couch.

Felicity tries not to feel hurt by the harshness in his voice and heads to her room. She picks up her pajamas as quickly as possible and then heads for Connor's room. She sees her son sleeping peacefully and quickly strips out of the dress trying to rid herself of the night's events. Felicity jumps into the bed next to Connor and throws her arm around his waist snuggling next to him. Felicity closes her eyes and tries to turn her ears off as she listens to Oliver try and explain what happened. He can not alter the truth; he tells her exactly who Slade is and why he killed Moira. She lets her tears spill down her cheek as she listens to Thea's screams and cries. She places her hands on Connor's ears hoping the sounds did not wake him.

Felicity replays the evening's events in her head; she admired Moira's sacrifice for Oliver and to some degree her too. She thinks back to the way Moira eyed her stomach, why she did not know, what did Moira know that she didn't. Felicity thinks back to the pharmacy when she walked past the pregnancy test section. It was crazy she could not be pregnant, she was on the pill. She made a mental note to find time and do a test tomorrow just to be on the safe side. Once the screams had stopped, and all she could her were sobs coming from both Oliver and Thea she removed her hands from Connor's ears and laid them flat on her stomach. Could it be possible that there was a baby inside of her?

* * *

The following morning Felicity woke up earlier than usual. She hardly slept, as she spent the whole night tossing and turning. She got up carefully not to wake Connor up and walked into the living room. Seeing Oliver and Thea fast asleep in each other's arms on the couch she wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. Felicity goes to the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee, and she is careful not to make any sounds.

Oliver's time on the island had made him more a tune than most people, hearing the tiniest of noises. He opened his eyes and spotted Felicity. He gently releases his grip on Thea and walks to the kitchen.

"Hi," he speaks quietly taking a seat at the counter.

"Hi" Felicity smiles sadly at him. "How did she take it?" Felicity asks tilting her head in Thea's direction.

"Not good," he says taking the cup of coffee which Felicity hands him.

"Oliver I ..."

"Shh," he takes her hand and brings her around the counter resting his face on her chest. Felicity scratches his head lightly and tries to comfort him as best she can. When he lets go, Felicity sees him putting up his walls and mask again. She wished that he wouldn't, not with her, not here where she hoped he could be himself.

Once everyone is awake, they eat quietly in the kitchen, Connor, who is oblivious to last night's events talks in great detail about a school field trip.

"That's great buddy." Oliver smiles softly at him and kisses his forehead. When Connor leaves Oliver address Felicity and Thea, "I think it is best if we went and stayed at the manor for a while, we can also begin making arrangements".

* * *

When they arrive at the Manor both Oliver, and Thea holds their breath as they step into their family home. They had now lost both their parents; they were orphans, the Manor just now felt cold and empty. Oliver had spoken to Walter on his way to the Manor, hoping the older man would come round and help them organize their mother's funeral.

As Raisa comes down and takes their luggage to their room Oliver spots Connor sitting on the stairs. He knows he needs to talk to his son but how does he begin to explain what is happening. Oliver takes a seat next to him.

"Hi dad," Connor says away his tablet. Connor who is wearing a pleated shirt and dark blue jeans almost identical to Oliver's mimics his father's sitting position by placing his chin on his knees and looking at him.

"Hey bud" he runs his hands through his hair.

"Where's Grandma Moira?" he asks, he is not stupid, he knew something was wrong and his Grandma was the only person who was not present.

Oliver takes a deep breath, "Grandma Moira, she ... there was an accident last night and Grandma Moira she ..."

"Died?" Connor finishes his sentence. Oliver sighs. "I know what dying is, my mom is dead and crazy uncle Bob is dead" Oliver looks at Felicity he knows by now what she looks like when she bites the inside of her cheek. "Crazy Uncle Bob was someone who fostered mommy for a while" he explains.

"Yes, Grandma Moira, she died last night."

"I'm sorry Dad, it's okay to cry" Connor stands up and touches Oliver's cheek before giving him a hug. Oliver closes his eyes and lets the tears roll down his face.

* * *

Felicity had called her best friend Caitlin to come round. She waits patiently by the door Oliver, Thea, and Walter were sitting in the kitchen talking about funeral arrangements. The guard from outside opens the front door revealing Caitlin, Felicity smiles brightly at her.

"Hey," Felicity hugs Caitlin, she is extremely grateful that her friend happens to be in town.

"Hi" Caitlin smiles softly rubbing circles on Felicity's back, she had heard the story on the news and from Felicity.

"Did you bring it?" Felicity asks biting her lip.

"Yes"

Felicity paces up and down the bedroom not only making herself anxious but Caitlin too. Felicity bites her nails a bad habit she picked up from high school when she was nervous or stressed about something. She knew a baby was not the best idea at the moment considering Moira had just died.

"It's time," Caitlin says pointing to the pregnancy test that sat on top of the desk.

"I'm scared; I cannot be pregnant." Felicity hesitates to reach for it and look at the results.

"Well, find out, and we have been through this, you're probably pregnant because you took a whole bunch of antibiotics and aspirin from your accident" Caitlin explain earning a deathly glare from Felicity.

Felicity picks up the stick and looks at it seeing the words pregnant written on it. She closes her eyes letting the information settle. "Positive" she whispers.

"Yayyy?" Caitlin starts clapping but then notices Felicity's face and stops.

"I hardly know Oliver, we slept with each other once about three weeks ago and now ..." Caitlin gets up and wraps her arms around Felicity as she cries.

"It only takes once" Caitlin rubs her back as Felicity snorts.

"You know, I spent so much time trying to find someone, a dad for Connor somebody who I could be with and start a family with." Felicity takes off her glasses and begins to rub her eyes. "Never would I have ever imagined that I would meet and be with Connors biological father and be pregnant with Connor's biological sibling."

"It was meant to be" Caitlin runs her hand through Felicity's hair earning a small smile.

"I, this" she points to her stomach, "it makes it realer you know, being Connor's mom and ..."

"Hey, you're his mom; it should change nothing."

"I know, Caitlin but I hardly know Oliver and ..." she recalls what Moira had said to her, maybe Oliver only cared for her as Connor's mother. Oliver had never given her any reason to believe that he did not want to be with her, but she couldn't help but question their relationship.

"And ...?"

"What if he thinks I am trapping him with this, what if has no intentions of being with me long term and ..."

"One he will be crazy to believe you stuck him with this if he does I can call Ronnie to knock some sense into him" Felicity laughs.

"I'm so scared; I don't know what any of this means, Oliver has just lost his mother, I hardly doubt dropping a baby bombshell on him is what he needs" Felicity pouts.

"You will figure it out, you always do." Caitlin rests her head on Felicity's shoulder.

"What if he does think I am trapping him with this or if he doesn't want it" Felicity panics.

"He won't, he won't because you told me how much he wished he was in Connor's life from the start, he will want this. It will be his chance to be there from the beginning with this baby." Caitlin lays her hand flat on Felicity's stomach.

"Yes but what if he doesn't?" Felicity persists.

"Then if he doesn't you can do it on your own, you did it before."

"Your right I did, you always know what to say" she laughs dropping her head on top of Caitlin's.

* * *

Felicity sees Caitlin to the door promising to introduce her to Oliver another time. Felicity walks to the kitchen and stands next to Diggle, who is standing at the back watching Thea, Walter, and Oliver discuss the funeral as best they could.

"How's it going?" she asks.

"Walter is the only one suggesting things and writing them down, they have been quite quiet" Diggle explains. "How you? From last night I mean."

"I'm ok; I am the last person anyone needs to worry about."

"You watched someone die last night." Diggle places his hand on her shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze in support.

"It was horrible Dig" she tries to control her emotions the last thing she needs is to cry, not in front Oliver and Thea who have just lost their mother. "Slade had a gun, he pointed it at Moira and then put it away, giving the poor woman hope. Hope that he was not going to kill her, and then he took his sword and ..." She shakes her head; Diggle does not need for her to explain the last part.

"Say what you want about the woman, she did anything for her children" Diggle adds.

"Yes, she did, she just had a different way of showing how much she loved them" Felicity clicks her fingers nervously.

"What is it?" Diggle looks at her worryingly.

"Do you think he ... that they will both resent me?"

"For what?" Diggle tries to keep his voice down, but Felicity's words take him by surprise.

"For how they left things with Moira, I am the reason Thea and Oliver left; maybe I should have kept what I knew to myself. And not have Oliver and Thea walk out of Moira's life."

"No" Diggle shakes his head, "What she did was wrong, she made those choices, if she didn't want to lose her family then she shouldn't have done what she did."

"I suppose."

"There is no suppose about it Felicity" Diggle squeezes her shoulder again as Oliver walks up to them. "Hey, man how are you feeling?"

"Good, we need to go to go to the foundry later. We need to find Slade put a stop to him," Oliver says tiredly, and both his teammates can see dark circles under his eyes. Oliver tilts his head to the foyer, so they are in private. "As we know Slade has the mirakuru in his system, we need to find a way to stop him before he figures out how to mass produce the serum."

"Easier said than done man" Diggle folds his arms.

"We know that he has tried before, if we could find someone who has Mirakuru in their system we can take a sample. I can send it to some friends at Star Labs and maybe they can figure out a cure" Felicity suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea" Oliver agrees.

"If this thing has a cure" Diggle adds.

"It does; there was a cure on the island."

"So why didn't you cure Slade?" Felicity asks him.

Oliver closes his eyes, "Because ... it was destroyed" he answers and can tell that neither Diggle nor Felicity believe him but he is grateful they don't push for any more details. "What we need to do ..."

The door to the Manor opens, and Laurel walks in. "Ollie" she calls looking round until she spots them. "Ollie, Oh Ollie, I'm so sorry," she runs and hugs Oliver.

Oliver smiles, hugging her back, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other cupping the back of her head. "I'm okay," he tells her.

"Ollie, we need to talk; Slade Wilson paid me a visit."

"What?" Oliver growls, he grabs her shoulders, "did he hurt you?"

"No, but he told me something" Laurel looks to Felicity and Diggle.

"It's ok" Oliver reassures her.

"That you're him, the arrow" she whispers, "Ollie I know that I hunted you down and ... I am so proud of you, you're important to me" she hugs him again.

Felicity watches theirs exchange and can see the way Oliver looks at her. She doesn't know why she is surprised, she's gorgeous Laurel, his first love.

"You're important to me too." he whispers.

"Ollie" Thea calls. "Laurel," Thea says embracing the woman.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Laurel kisses Thea's forehead.

"Thank you, Ollie, Ollie we still have some more things to go over," Thea says.

"Be right there, hey" he takes Laurel's hand, "Want to help, you knew my mother well, I need help with the funeral."

"Of course" Laurel nods, Oliver asks her to head on in and he would be in shortly.

"I need for you to go to the foundry run searches; Digg looks after her" Oliver says heading towards the kitchen.

Felicity swallows and looks to Diggle, "I'll be out in a minute I just want to say bye to Connor" Felicity turns and runs up the stairs.

She walks into Connor's room where he is busy watching a movie with Raisa. She heads to the bathroom and turns on the taps so they wouldn't hear her crying. "Stupid hormones" Felicity mutters under her breath.

She doesn't even know why she is crying, "Maybe because gorgeous Laurel is in the picture, knows his secret" she mutters again. She shakes her head angry at herself for feeling so insecure, but she cannot help it. She just thinks back to what Moira said, she recalls Oliver or should she say the Ollie days, yes he has changed but he does have a reputation. Felicity splashes water on her face and tries to snap out of her insecurities; she needs to focus on finding Slade, Slade, who had told her and him that he is coming for her.

Felicity dries her face, Slade had said would kill the woman he loves; she had no reason to believe Oliver loved her. They had been together so to speak for such a short period, heck she didn't even know if she loved him. Nevertheless Slade had said he was coming for her, Felicity needed to find him, especially now that she was pregnant. She places her hands on her stomach, pregnant, Connor's brother or sister was growing inside of her. Felicity smiled, for the first time since she found out she was pregnant earlier on in the morning she was actually really excited and happy. She liked the idea of having a biological sibling for Connor come from her, she knew it shouldn't matter but she likes to think that she and Connor might even grow closer in a way.

Felicity finishes up in the bathroom and looks in the mirror one final time; she was known as the crazy mom by the other mom's at Connor's school. She had once got into a fight with another mother when she found out her son had been picking on Connor. She had raised him all alone, and she loved him and now this baby more than anything. Felicity knew what she had to do, she had to help Oliver find Slade, and she needed to protect her family. She also knew that until Slade was taken care of, Oliver could not know she was pregnant.


	17. Chapter 17

Felicity worked endlessly in the foundry. Her goal was to find all she could on Slade and help Oliver put a stop to it, so she and her family could move on. Felicity had been thinking about the baby. She was excited at the prospect of having a baby, well another baby, this time she would do it from the beginning, have the experience of carrying it and giving birth to it. She was nervous, nervous about telling Oliver, nervous about being a mom who was crazy because she already was a mom. Felicity sat in the foundry on her own; she placed her hands on her abdomen and wondered what her child would look like. It was crazy to think that unless she told people, everyone assumed that Connor was hers, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and he could, well did always pass as his biological son.

However, Felicity wondered what her baby would look like. She wondered if he/she would have her eyes, her foot in mouth disease, her natural hair colour that was a light brown, a sandy blonde. Felicity typed furiously when one of the cameras picked up Slade's supposed location. She sent a text to Diggle immediately not knowing whether or not to bother Oliver when he was busy making funeral arrangements. Diggle replied and told her, he would check out the location. Patching herself into the comms so she could guide Diggle her phone rang, showing Oliver's number.

"Oliver" Felicity answered, multitasking as she narrowed in on Diggle's location.

"Felicity, I'm going to put my comm in, talk me in, I'm leaving the manor now," he tells her as he placed his comm in his ear.

Felicity put her phone down as she too placed her comm in her ear. "Oliver, Diggle is in a warehouse in the Glades," she told him.

* * *

Oliver had received a text from Diggle telling him what Felicity found. He had excused himself and quickly went to call her, so he could be talked into getting to Diggle and hopefully finding Slade. Oliver placed his comm in his ear and picked up his discarded motorcycled keys on the draw in the lobby, he stood there for a few moments and wondered whether he should go and say goodbye to Connor.

"Ollie" Laurel called, she stood in front of him taking him out of his thoughts and putting his attention on her.

"Laurel, something has come up, thank you for coming" he smiled placing his hand on her elbow and turning to leave.

"Ollie, you're going after the man that did this aren't you" she stated rather than questioned. "Ollie is careful, I don't know what I will do if I lose you" her voice broke. Oliver titled his head and then embraced her in a tight hug. She too had been through so much, and he would always feel guilty about her pain and suffering.

"You're not going to lose me" he attempted to comfort her.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too" he smiles.

"Ollie, go do what you have to, and then come back to me, one thing I have finally learnt and if anything. Tommy and your mother's death should teach us is that life is short." Laurel cups Oliver's face is trying to convey her emotions through her eyes. "I love you, and you love me" she smiles. "I'm sorry about Moira."

Oliver closes his eyes trying hard to push back the memory of the sword piercing her heart. It had been no use, it was all he saw, and it was the noise he remembered and the look on his mother's face that he could not get out of his head. When Oliver opened his eyes he saw her, then he felt her, Laurel was kissing him, he opened his mouth to say something, but that inly ended in her deepening the kiss.

When Laurel pulled back for air, her lips flush from kissing him she smirked and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, love you" she turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Oliver remained frozen in place; he didn't understand what had just happened, what he allowed to happen.

"Oliver," Felicity's voice said on the comm. Shit he remembered the comm, remembered that she was on the other end, and she must've heard everything. "If you're done snogging Laurel, Diggle needs you," she says bitterly and mutes her comm. Oliver hung his head low, what the fuck had he just done. As Oliver heads for the door, she hears the stairs creak, turning he sees Connor walking up the stairs slowly. "Connor" he calls after him, the boy turned around causing Oliver's heart to melt when he saw the tears that were staining his cheeks. "Buddy I …"

"I hate you" he screamed running up the stairs as fast as he could. Oliver remained stood in his spot watching as his son disappeared, he clenched his teeth and then left slamming the front door.

* * *

After Diggle and Oliver had checked out the warehouse, Felicity had found and came out with finding nothing they returned to the foundry. Oliver had hoped the warehouse would give them something, a clue of how to find Slade and put a stop to him. Oliver put his bow back and turned to Felicity, who was working on the computers. "I think I have another lead" turning in her seat she points to the computers so the two men would have a look.

"What you got?" Diggle asked now standing behind her and looking at the computer scrutinizing the screens.

"I got a call, looks like Slade has stolen something called a centrifuge, and it's a machine that regulates fluids from one source from multiple other sources at one time." She explains pointing at the screen that shows a detailed outline of what the centrifuge was.

"Slade wants to mass produce the serum," Oliver said frustrated.

"Want to bet that the escaped Iron Heights prisoners are the possible subjects for the transfusion" Felicity shook her head in annoyance.

"I think we need to call some reinforcements" Diggle adds pulling out his phone and showing Oliver Amanda's number leaving the foundry to call her.

"Felicity …" Oliver whispers her name.

"Hey, we will find him it will just take some time" she attempts to comfort him.

"Felicity about Laurel" he sits on the edge of the desk, so he is now facing her.

"You don't have to explain, I understand, she's gorgeous Laurel the love of your life" she laughs awkwardly. "That's why I think you need to look out for her, I don't think Slade was talking about me, I think he was talking about Laurel, and you need to protect her." Felicity patted his back and then stood up stretching after a long day of sitting behind the desk.

Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, "I love Laurel, I always will but … I am lo … I'm with you, the ship with me and Laurel has sailed a long time ago, the reason I carried a photo, the reason Slade knows about her was because she was something that helped me think of home." He brushes a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's funny because when I think back, Laurel and I never really worked, I loved her but … not enough, I cheated on her continuously, I took her sister on the Gambit. But you, you have come into my life and have made me feel again. I have no idea who I truly was; I am saving people in different ways rather than targeting the 1% of the city." Oliver cupped her face and kissed her slowly. "I want you Felicity Smoak and not because you are Connor's mom because I am falling in love with you, every day that love deepens for you, you are it for me."

"Wow, I think this is the longest I have ever heard you talk" she laughed. "I thin… I am falling … I am in love with you" she bit her lips but Oliver quickly undid it and kissed her hard.

"Let's go home" he whispered when he pulled up for air.

"Connor, you … we need to speak to him I heard what he said to you."

"We will".

* * *

The following days had gone by quickly, Oliver and Felicity had talked to Connor, and Oliver had explained that Laurel had kissed him, he did not want it and that he was madly in love with his mother. This seemed to sit well with Connor and quickly forgave his father. Moira's funeral had happened, and Oliver had not attended, he could not face going to the funeral when he knew it was his fault for her death. In the past few days he had a lot of time to think, in the past few days he watched his family, Thea and Felicity had grown close and he loved that they all lived together and were spending time together. He had noticed a few things about Felicity's change in behaviour, she had given up some of the foods that she used to eat, when he made her coffee she did not drink it, he knew because he had seen her panic and then pour the coffee into one of the plants.

Oliver had watched her closely trying to figure out what was going on with her, he went as far as to search her draws to see if he could find anything to suggest why she was acting the way she was.

He went through the draws and then looked at the bottom draws and then found something. He pulled out a box and looked at it. He sat down on the bed and opened the box that looked like a jewellery box. Inside was a pregnancy test amongst some earrings and rings. He picked up the pregnancy test and saw two pink lines, he took his phone out and googled what two lines meant. In the back of his head, he knew what two lines meant, if she were not pregnant she wouldn't have kept the stick. The test confirmed what he already knew; Felicity was pregnant.

Oliver found Felicity in the foundry with Diggle cleaning his guns. Oliver nodded at Diggle, so he knew to give them a minute.

"I've made a decision."

"And what is, " Felicity said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Slade's whole goal was to take everything I have, my mom was a part of that, I know that you … Connor is next I can feel it in my bones" he rubbed his finger and thumb together.

"What are you talking about Oliver" Felicity stood up and stood in front of him.

"Slade wants to take everything away from me; you and Connor are at risk, if I hand myself over, it ends with me."

"And what makes you think that he won't still come for us, are you out of your mind, the way to stop Slade is to work together, Oliver, please don't do this." She pleads with him.

Oliver's thumb catches her tears "I can't lose you."

"Please Oliver, I don't accept you just handing yourself over, I will never forgive you please do not put me in that position, where I have to tell our son that his father was a coward, he didn't stay and fight …"

"Felicity, somebody once told me that the essence of heroism is to die so others can live."

"It's not that simple" her voice breaks and small sobs escape.

"It is …"

"Slade will not stop, you will give yourself up, he will kill you and then he will come after us, but you won't be there to protect us." She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Felicity."

"No, don't do this, please, I have to tell you something" she pulls back and looks him in the eye.

"I already know."

"Know what?"

"That you're pregnant."

Felicity's eyes widened in shock, "how?"

"You've been acting a little weird, and I found the test, this is why I have to …"

"No, no, please, we need you, Oliver I love you, please don't do this."

Oliver looks at her and sees the pain in her eyes and the desperation, "Ok" he whispers.

Felicity's body sinks down in relief. "We will stop him together."

"Together" he whispered as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

**Not that happy about this chapter but yeah here it is :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Big thanks to my cousin who I got hooked on Arrow. She had never heard of it before and we watched back to back episodes. She is now a very big Olicity shipper and she helped me write this chapter. I should have shown her the show earlier: P.**

**Be warned smut …..**

* * *

Oliver had spent the majority of his time training in the foundry. He knew until Felicity's friends from Central City could find a cure; he had to train; he had to be better and stronger than Slade. He had to find a way to be stronger, yes Slade was on Mirakuru and even when he was not, Oliver had difficulty taking down his old mentor and friend. Since learning of Felicity's pregnancy, the pressure and stress had mounted. He had his sister to protect, his son, the woman he loves and now his unborn baby. As he trained, Felicity remained seated in her chair behind the computer screens working endlessly on any leads on Slade. He had upped his security at the manor to ensure Connor was safe, with Felicity's help they had installed security systems around the house. They had also installed proximity alarms on the Queen Grounds, which sent alert to his phone, Felicity's, Roy's, Diggle's and the police.

He thought the added security would relieve some of his stress, but it only added to it. Knowing that Slade was a super soldier who could easily snap someone in half without even trying, that was what made him stressed. Knowing that he had hired extra security to look after his family and knowing that it was not enough to stop Slade, to hold him back, his family was still vulnerable despite numerous of guards he had.

Oliver dropped down from the Salmon Ladder and had Felicity smile at him. He smirked when he noticed her eyes travelling down his glistening body. "You ok?" he asked snapping her eyes to meet his instead of his figure. Oliver grinned and started to dry his body and then put a shirt on.

"Thanks for that" Felicity muttered under her breath, "I'm fine how about you?"" she said a little louder this time, so she is heard.

"Good" Oliver puts his hands on the armrest of her chair and leans down clasping his lips against hers.

"Hmm," she moans into his mouth, moving her hands up and threading her fingers through his short hair. After a few moments they pull away for air, pressing their foreheads together, "maybe we should go home, take the night off" she bites her lip at her suggestion.

"We can't afford to take a night off," he tells her pulling away and straightening his back.

"I know that but …" Oliver turns around and glares at her. "But, you need rest Oliver, you're tired and if Slade is to attack your tired and possibly weak. As in weak tired, it happens to me, or maybe it's because I'm pregnant they say the first trimester is the one where you sleep a lot" she laughed awkwardly as she babbled.

Oliver immediately feels guilty, "Hey, I'm sorry, you have been down here as much as me, you need your rest. It's not just you; you have to take care off." Oliver places his hand on her stomach, probably the first time he has done this since learning she was pregnant. Oliver gleamed with pure joy, although there was still no bump, and it was early days the thought of her growing his child made him feel prideful.

"And you need rest too, if you don't rest I won't be able to, it's early, and we go home have dinner with Connor. And then I'll get you into bed …" she cringes at her choice of words.

Oliver laughs and captures her lips one more time, "ok" he nods and takes her hand leading them outside so they can go home.

* * *

Once they arrive at the manor, Connor is sitting on the floor with his homework plastered all over the floor. When he hears the door open he looks up and sees his parents, he smiles from ear to ear when he sees them getting up and hugging them tightly. "Hi baby" Felicity smiles kissing the top of his head, "I missed you".

"I missed you too, and you dad" Oliver laughs as he picks him and despite turning 6 in a few days he easily threw him in the air and caught him, much to Felicity's worried expression.

"It's ok mom, dad caught me," Connor says excitedly, "Are you staying for dinner? Raisa is almost done making it, please stay" he puts on his best puppy dog face.

"Yes, we're staying for dinner" Oliver replies and is happy to see the look on his son's face.

They ate dinner in the living room; Oliver felt a little uneasy to begin with, his family had always had dinner in the dining room. He wondered what his mother would say, she probably would have had a heart attack if she had seen this scene, food on their laps, laughing and joking. Once they finished eating they played a few board games, Felicity watched Oliver and noticed the look he got every so often, the look of fear, and the look of sadness. And every so often he looked around as if he was expecting something to happen, he was always on his guard and Felicity just wished he would relax a little.

Connor had shortly fallen asleep; his head on Oliver's lap and his legs sprawled over Felicity's lap. Oliver played with his son's hair and for the first time tonight Felicity saw a relaxed expression on his face. "I'm going to take him to bed," Oliver says lifting him gently in his arms, careful not to wake him or jostle him. Felicity follows behind with Connor's jumper in her hand as they walked slowly up the old Queen Manor steps to his room. Felicity opened the door and entered pulling back the covers of his bed so Oliver could place him in it. Once Oliver put Connor down; Felicity worked to remove his shoes and socks and tucked him not before placing a kiss on her forehead. Oliver moved over, and he too placed a kiss on his son's temple, he then took Felicity's hand and left them room but not before looking around to ensure everything was ok.

Felicity let go of Oliver's hand, he turned and looked at her in confusion, and she took his hand in hers this time and led them to his room. They walked in silently, not bothering to turn on the lights, Felicity kicked her heels off and unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. She then went to the closet and pulled out one of Oliver's shirts. When she comes back into the room, Oliver was still not out of his clothes, he was working in slow motion. Felicity went up to him and helped him strip, they worked silently taking off pieces of his clothing, Felicity then picked up his bottom pyjamas and handed them to him.

* * *

She takes his hand in hers again and leads him to the bed; she pushes him to lie down on the bed and then gestures for him to lie on his front. Felicity then takes out some hand cream from her purse and then straddles Oliver pouring some of the cream onto his back. Oliver gasps from shock and then tries to get up, but Felicity pushes him back onto the bed hard. "Relax, please" she whispers, she then proceeds to give him a massage. He is tense, there are many knots that she is working to undo, the pressure that she applies hurting her wrists.

Oliver closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy it, moaning slowly when she hits the right spots. "You're really good at that" he sighs as she works a really tense knot in his shoulder.

"I took a class once, wow you are really tense" she clenches her mouth as she tries to unknot it. After a few more minutes, Oliver takes hold of her thighs gesturing for her to get up. As she slowly stands on her knees, it allows Oliver to turn and lie on his back with her still straddling him. Placing his hands on her thighs again and runs them up and down, "I know you're scared" she whispers leaning closer, so her face is inches from his.

"I'm terrified" he admits, Felicity tilts her head at his admission and wishes he did not feel that way. "I just want it to be over, I want … not to have to look behind my back, not sleep with one eye open; I want to spend time with my family." Oliver scoots up, leaning his back against the headboard while Felicity is still on top of him; he smiles at her and places his hand on her stomach again. Felicity returns the smile and drops her forehead against his.

"I'm scared too" she lightly scratches his stubble and draws her fingers up to his cheek stroking it slowly.

"I want this you know."

"Want what?" she pulls back and looks at him quizzically.

"You, Connor and the baby, I am excited about the baby, terrified but excited as well, I just want it over with." Oliver's eyes drift to her stomach; his eyes flutter close the possibility of losing their hits him.

"Hmm, I'm excited too" she chuckles.

"Serious question" Oliver opens his eyes and raises his eyebrow so that she knows he is serious, Felicity nods and he continues. "Were you going to tell me you were pregnant?"

Felicity breath hitches, "No" she whispers shaking her head, and Oliver is silent waiting for her to continue. "If you had not found out, or gone all suicidal I was not planning on telling you," she licks her lips and looks away but Oliver grabs her chin and pulls her to face him.

"I … did not want to add to your stress and pressure and to be honest I was scared of what you would say if you would feel trapped …" She holds her hand over his mouth as he moves to interrupt her. "Please just to let me finish, I was scared you would feel trapped, not want this, I mean we've known each other for a short time, had sex …" Oliver captures her lips this time interrupting her.

"Oliver" she moans and then pulls back.

"I love you Felicity Smoak and I would never think you trapped me into this, I … I did not think I would fall for someone this fast and especially after I came back. But I did, you are remarkable, you came into my life, you and Connor and you saved me, I have … hope for the first time in 5 years." Oliver pulls her flush against him, and she can feel how much she is affecting him. She whimpers and her eyes widen causing Oliver to grin, it was the last thing she expected.

"Oliver" she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, grinding herself down on him causing him to twitch and moan at the contact kissing her greedily. Felicity felt her heart pounding in her chest, and her whole body tensed with anticipation. She returned his kiss with an intensity that set her pulse racing, and she noticed the moisture between her legs. His lips travel from her mouth to her neck, and she cries out with surprise and pleasure. Oliver nibbles on her earlobe, and she moans.

She feels his hands roaming all over her body; first caressing her hair and face, and then slowly traveling to her breasts and continuing lower. He runs his fingertips up her legs and thighs, and she gasped. She was so wet with desire already, and they hadn't done much more than kiss. He continued kissing down her neck and shoulders while his fingertips trailed up and down her thighs, getting higher each time. He kissed the valley between her breasts and her breath hitched in her throat.

Oliver reaches around and pulls Felicity's shirt- or should he say his shirt off. He stares down with admiration at Felicity's beautiful form. She tried to hide her body with her arms, and he shook his head. "You are so beautiful," he tells her. Felicity blushes; she was nervous, they had only done this once and it had been rough and fast, not enough time to mesmerize or pay attention to their bodies.

"Mine, all mine," he whispers.

Felicity smiles and lets her hands explore Oliver's muscular body. She felt an instant desire to run her tongue and lips across his abs. "Mine," she declared lustily. Despite her sudden excitement, she still hesitated before running her hands down his bare chest to his pyjama bottoms. She slowly undid the tie on his bottoms and swallowed hard when she felt him.

Oliver sees her tense and says, "Look at me, baby." She slowly raises her eyes to meet his. Once he had caught her in his longing eyes, "I love you." Felicity feels her fears melt away, and she leans over to kiss him; a tender, sweet kiss that slowly intensifies to an urgent kiss that makes her already damp panties wetter.

As they kissed, Felicity slowly tugs his bottoms, and Oliver slides them down his legs, all while maintain their kiss. They remain like that for a while, slowly kissing as she sat in her bra and panties with him pressed against her in nothing but his boxers. She loves the feeling of his skin on hers, despite only feeling once before. Oliver carefully lifts her up and lowers her onto the bed, resting on his side, his body cradles her. Oliver smiles lovingly at her and slides the strap of her bra down her shoulder and presses his lips to her shoulder and slowly moves down towards her chest. Felicity sits up a little and unfastens her bra and pulls it off, revealing her smooth breasts, her nipples which are hard for desire.

Oliver felt his cock harden even more and he unable to suppress a groan. He lowers his mouth to her breast and is surprised to find them a little bigger than he last remembered-probably because she was pregnant. His other hand slowly teases her other breast and pinches her nipple. The need to feel him between her legs has her whimpering, "Touch me, please Oliver." She cannot believe that she is begging but with the added hormones and how sensitive she is, she just wants to feel him.

Oliver's hand inches towards her thigh, and he quickly shifts his mouth to her other breast. With his hand, he lets it sink under her knickers and traces her clit, swallowing the lust in his throat. "You're so wet baby" he whispers in her ear to which she could only pant in response. Oliver smirks when he sees how desperate she is for him to touch her, but he wants to take his time and tease her. Pressing his finger into her clit he continues to nibble her breasts and suck them harder which causes her to arch her body trying to get him to move his fingers against her clit. Felicity lets out a frustrated moan, and her breathing grows ragged when she finally slaps his chest with the back of her hand. "Don't make me beg!"

Oliver laughs and slides his finger in finding her wetter than beyond belief. His fingers softly caress her clit, Felicity's eyes flutter to a close, and she can't take it anymore, and she pulls his head up crushing her mouth to his as a desperate kiss.

He quickly slides his fingers to her awaiting clit and firmly pressed, trailing his fingers slowly across its surface. Felicity gasps in his mouth and broke the kiss, "Don't stop!" Oliver increases his tempo, and Felicity feels an urgent built up between her legs. She cries out with her first orgasm, her pelvis arching to his fingers. She kisses him gently after, her breathing heavy and a crimson blush showing on her cheeks. She ducked her head trying to hide her face, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Felicity ...you are so sexy," Oliver whispers. He shifts position and settles between her thighs. He kisses her mouth, her neck, her breasts...and then lowers. She gasps as his tongue flicks across her belly button as she felt an unexpected throbbing sensation between her legs; he takes some time planting kisses on her stomach where she was growing their child. His mouth travels further, kissing and nibbling along her pelvic bone and then lowering to her thighs. He kisses the juncture where her thighs met her pussy, and she thought she was going to explode.

"Ungh," she groans. Oliver smiles and brings his lips to her pussy; he blew a soft breath of air, and she whimpers. Suddenly, Felicity felt his tongue against her swollen clit, and she moans. His tongue flicks rapidly, and Felicity feels a building intensity in her core. She cries out loudly as she feels his tongue enter her pussy, and she grabs his head to try to push his tongue further inside. "Oh, fuck that feels good!" she exclaims. She feels her body move towards her second orgasm. She cries out in ecstasy, and Oliver could feel her body quivering beneath him.

Suddenly, Felicity shifts and pushes Oliver down against the blanket. Oliver's eyes widen with surprise as she takes his boxers off and wraps her lips around his erection. Felicity was beyond being shy at this point. Oliver's slow tormenting and teasing of her body had left her frantic and wanting; she needed control and seized it.

Oliver lay back, desperately hoping she would continue. She slowly flicks her tongue across the head of his cock, while maintaining eye contact. Her boldness shocks Oliver but has him so hard that he feels like he was going to die if he couldn't find a release soon.

She runs her tongue down his shaft, and then slowly moves back up. She encircled him with her lips and swirled her tongue around the tip. She slowly slides her mouth down, and Oliver felt her hot, wet lips moving lower down his shaft. He closes his eyes and groans as she continues sucking him. She bobs her head faster and begins sucking harder. She was rewarded by hearing him moan, "Oh fuck, Felicity...that feels amazing."

Felicity was feeling very powerful and incredibly aroused; when suddenly, she finds herself on her back once more, his body between her thighs. His cock was hard and aching; he presses firmly against her engorged clit and teases her. She whimpers and arches her body so that his cock was pressing against her tight hole. She met his eyes with a lusty look and said, "Make love to me."

With a swift motion, he thrusts into her; filling her completely. "Oh!" she gasped in pleasure as he began a slow, torturous rhythm. They kissed deeply as he increased his tempo, and Felicity feels her body begin to quake. He broke off the kiss and began nibbling on her neck as he thrust harder into her. He pulled out completely and teased her, and then suddenly slams himself fully inside her once more. Felicity began screaming with pleasure as she feels her body build to yet another orgasm.

Oliver takes a ragged breath in and tries to still his pulsing cock. He had waited so long for this moment, and he was not ready to allow his body the release it was aching for. "Look at me, my baby," he murmurs, his voice thick with desire. He began thrusting again, slowly, allowing Felicity to savour every inch of him as their eyes remained locked in an intense gaze.

Felicity felt Oliver's cock throbbing inside her; she couldn't move her eyes from his admiring gaze...and she didn't want to. She felt something inside her quicken; her brows furrowed but still she couldn't look away. "Oliver!" She gasps loudly.

"That's right baby...cum for me." He whispers breathlessly as thrusts into her harder.

Felicity's pussy clenches Oliver's cock as she finds her release. Oliver admires her face as she climaxed, silently thanking the universe for granting him the love of such a beautiful lady. Then she bites her lip and let out a sexy growl, and he about came right then.

Oliver's answering moan makes Felicity's pussy tighten again. "Fuck me now! I want to feel you deep inside me!" – She even shocks herself at her words.

Oliver grabs Felicity's legs and lifts them into the air, pressing them back towards her body and brings a punishing rhythm; his cock is slamming in and out of her relentlessly. Felicity grabs onto her thighs to hold her legs back. This position makes her pussy tighten even more around him, and she knows she was going to cum again soon. Her whole body began to tremble, and she cried out, "I LOVE YOU!"

Oliver feels her pussy spasm as she climaxes, and he can't hold back any longer. He feels his cock pulse as he finally finds his euphoric release inside her; flooding her pussy with his cum. They found bliss together; sweet, sweaty, sticky bliss. Their bodies were both trembling when he lowers himself to her side once more, pulling her close and kisses her tenderly.

"I love you so much, Felicity," he whispers, "Be mine forever?"

"Of course, Oliver," she replies breathlessly. She opens her eyes as she feels him move from her embrace. She sits up to see what had happened to find him naked, on one knee holding a small box. She moved closer and realized that box contained a sparkling diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Felicity Smoak?" he smiles up at her, he had thought about it since she told him, she was pregnant and now seemed like the perfect moment. With Slade looming, who knew when he would have another chance to be alone with her and ask her. Not to mention Connor's birthday was coming up, and he knew it would be a great present for him too.

Felicity looked at him shocked and a look of horror on her face as well. She got up threw his shirt back on and looked at him, his naked frame kneeling before her. Her mouth moves to say something several times, but nothing leaves it. "Felicity?" he questions and gestures by nodding his head for her answer. He is anxious to learn it already.

"No" she shakes her head and then leaves the bedroom with a naked Oliver kneeling on the floor.

* * *

**Special thanks to my cousin who I got hooked on Arrow, she had never seen it before, made her watch it back to back with me, of course. She loves it and is a massive Olicity shipper, she helped with this chapter gee does that girl have a dirty mind: P**

**Enjoy Arrow Tonight :D:D:D:D**


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver remained kneeled on the floor naked; his mind was taking a while to comprehend what had just happened. Felicity said no. They had just made love; she was carrying his child, and he had proposed and she said no. He recalls them making love and remembers he was a little bit too rough, and he wondered if he had hurt her or the baby. Pushing that aside for a moment he finally got up and got dressed. She had said no. The word no kept spinning around in his head; he remembered her face, the way she shook her and said no. He had no idea why she said no, he didn't know what he had done wrong, was he a little too aggressive and it freaked her out?

Oliver got dressed as quickly as he could and went to find Felicity. He wanted to talk to her and understand what her reasons for saying no were. Looking in the kitchen and the living room he knew there could only be one place that she was at. Connor's room. He slowly and carefully entered the room so that he did not wake Connor; he was met with a small light coming from the bathroom. The door was ajar and let a ring bit of light allowing Felicity to get dresses. Oliver wondered if he had taken a lot of time thinking in his room as Felicity had showered and was now getting dressed in her pajamas.

Oliver entered and stood by the door waiting for her to acknowledge him. "I really don't want to talk Oliver," she said as she brushed her wet hair, her back turned from him.

"Felicity please," he says a little louder than he had intended. Both Felicity and Oliver face Connor and turns in his bed. Felicity walks towards Oliver placing her hands on his wrists and walks him out of the room.

"I really don't want to talk right ..."

"I don't understand what happened?" He searches her eyes trying to find an answer.

"You proposed and I said no" she facts.

"I know that Felicity but why?" He whispers. Felicity looks for an answering something that will get him to back off.

"It's too soon" Felicity replies, she steps past Oliver and heads down the stairs to the kitchen with Oliver in pursuit.

"Felicity, truth please," he said as he follows her down the stairs. Felicity ignores him and goes into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of water. Thea, who had been sitting in the kitchen with a tub of ice cream, looked up at the couple.

"You ok Felicity?" Thea asks looking up at her nearly empty tub.

"Felicity I proposed and you said nnn..." Oliver stops mid-sentence as he comes into the kitchen and sees Thea.

"You proposed," Thea said elated and clapped her hands. Both Felicity and Oliver glare at her, but she seems oblivious. "Can I see the ring is it mom's, her one was beautiful a beautiful green emerald ..." both Oliver and Felicity tune Thea out as she continues rambling about weddings.

"I said no Thea" Felicity finally speaks up and takes a sip from her water bottle.

"What? Why?" Thea says abruptly confused. She sees the glare Oliver is giving her and drops the subject as she takes her tub and retreats from the kitchen.

"Let's talk, please I think you owe me an explanation" he growls.

"Why? Why? We barely know each other, we've been together for such a short period, and I'm pregnant" she brings her shoulders up and swings her arms around bringing them then back to her side. "If I wasn't pregnant would you have proposed?" she challenges him.

Oliver pauses and looks at her when his eyes close Felicity gets her answer. "Exactly, God forbid Oliver Queen has a baby out of wedlock, well another one," she says spitefully.

"Felicity I want this, us, all of it and …"

"I said no, please just drop it, you had to ruin the moment and … if you meant it why not propose with your mom's ring?" Oliver can see the unshed tears, and he hates seeing her like this.

"Do you have to ask, my mom, the one that tried to kill you, you want her ring?" Oliver shouts.

Felicity freezes in her spot and looks at Oliver- he had a point.

"It's too soon" she walks up to him, "Oliver" she places her hands on his elbows. "I want this too but please, it's too soon, we have so much to learn about each other I don't want to ruin this." Felicity tried to explain, the remainder of the conversation she tried to get across through her eyes.

Oliver kisses her forehead, "Ok" he whispers, he wants to keep protesting and have her agree to be his wife but he drops it. Maybe proposing to her right now with all the craziness that was happening was maybe not the best time.

* * *

The following day Felicity had gotten out of bed quickly, she and Oliver had gone back to bed, Felicity had turned her back on him but he had draped his arm across her waist. Felicity got up before he did, showering and getting dressed wanting to avoid any awkwardness from the night before. Felicity went through a couple of emails as she sat near Oliver's dresser; her attention quickly drew when she watched him roll out of bed flash her a sad smile as he went into the bathroom. Felicity quickly exited the room and went downstairs to where Connor and Thea were having breakfast. Felicity quickly threw her arms around Connor's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Morning baby" she kisses the top of his head.

"Morning mommy, where's dad?" he asks as he looks round trying to spot his father.

"In the shower," she tells him as she takes some fruit from his bowl.

The next few days they fell back into a routine again by working hard to find Slade, Oliver and Felicity had been avoiding each other as much as possible for two people who spent all of their time together. Felicity was trying to keep her company afloat as well as Oliver's. Since Moira's death, Oliver had become CEO and with his main goal being finding Slade, he did not really have time to go and play the part of CEO. So Felicity was knackered, not only was she pregnant, and she had learned that in the first trimester is the one where she is tired all the time. Nut she had to run two companies, run searches for Oliver and organize her son's birthday party.

She had wondered if she was doing the right thing by organizing a party with everything that was happening. But she looked at her son, and she knew that it would be his first birthday with his father and she believed that they all needed some normalcy in their lives. They needed one day where they did not have to worry about anything and relax, and focus on Connor. Felicity didn't know if it was the hormones, but she had cried several times when she thought about Connor. She felt as if they were neglecting him, they spent their home time in the foundry or at work and not enough time with Connor. She worried that she did not know what was going on in her son's life; she did not know if he was happy if he was having any troubles. If he felt like his parents did not care because they were hardly about.

Felicity missed how it used to be with her son, picking him up from school, going for ice cream, watching movies, or on the weekend doing something creative like painting or building something. She missed the games they used to play like twister or on his games station. Felicity missed going for walks, going to the park or museums or the movies with Connor. She was beginning to feel like a bad parent, she wondered after they stopped Slade if it would be over. If she could go back to being that mom again and not only for Connor but her unborn baby. Felicity wondered with Oliver's job as the Arrow if there would always be a threat looming. If they always had to watch their backs, if she always had to be on her guard and not do normal things with her children. Children. The word was seemed foreign as for so long it had been child.

* * *

It was Connor's birthday, and Felicity and Thea had gotten up early than usual and had prepared his favorite breakfast- Pancakes. They had set up a few banners and decorations and had saved the rest for the party. Oliver had also gotten up and helped Felicity put up the banners.

"I can't believe he is 6," Felicity says out loud.

Oliver smiles sadly looking at the floor, "me neither" he adds. Felicity looks at him and knows that he is thinking about everything that he has missed. Felicity thought about how Oliver had come into their lives just over three months ago. It was crazy that they were here now, together, pregnant, living in Queen Manor, falling in love with Oliver Queen AKA the Arrow.

Felicity and Oliver who had been avoiding each other, who did not speak- not really since he had proposed, she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her cheek against his back. She knew he needed to offer him some support right now despite the unspoken tension they had between each other. Oliver closed his eyes and locked his fingers with hers; he had missed the simple things with her such as touching her.

"Hey, you now have the rest of his life," she tells him humming into his back.

"Yeah," Oliver replies in a low voice wondering if he would in fact have all the years to come or would Slade take that away from him.

"Stop thinking so loud" she chuckles, letting go she faces him and without her heels on she is much smaller than he was used to. "If you get into the- what's and if's Oliver, then you won't be able to enjoy today and this time, this time will be wasted." Felicity goes up on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek trying to comfort him and tell him that despite everything they needed to put everything aside. And needed to be a family and be there for Connor today because today was his day.

* * *

After breakfast they begin setting up more decorations; they set up a bouncy castle in the backyard; Diggle is working the grill with his ex-wife by his side. Thea and her boyfriend Roy who was a member of the team after recently being injected with Mirakuru were present too. In the backyard there was also a stage where Thea had called in a band to play; it was more of a jazz band to play gentle music in the background much to Felicity's protests.

"Connor" Oliver calls, the boy quickly runs to his side and stands with his arms by his side with a massive grin on his face. "I got you a present" Oliver kneels down to Connor's level handing him a small box.

"Mom said I should open all the presents at the same time" Connor accepts the present and looks at it conflicted. He really wants to open it but remembers what his mother said and looks at his father hesitantly.

"I want you to open this one now" Oliver smiles; if he had learned anything from his time on the island, he was aware that Felicity was standing not too far away watching.

Connor smiles brightly and then opens the box to find a pocket watch. It was silver and engraved with his Grandfather's name. Robert Queen. Connor takes it out and rolls it around in his hands he opens it and inside there was a picture of his father when he was young with his grandfather. Connor looks up at his dad and smiles.

"My dad gave me this watch, his father had given it to him for his birthday, and my dad was given it because he always late and then he gave it to me because apparently I'm always late." Oliver laughs causing his son to chuckle. "I want you to have this and today I want us to take a picture so we can replace this one" Oliver taps on the picture showing his son.

As Connor rolls the watch around a few more times, he notices that the back can also open too similarly to the front. Connor looks up at his father, "Not replace it, we can put it here" his son shows him. Oliver's face lights up, and pure joy fills his heart as his son envelopes him in a tight hug. Oliver stands with Connor in his arms and strokes the back of his head softly.

Felicity walks over to them and grins, Connor looks up and spots his mother, he reaches out and hugs her too while Oliver is still lifting him from the ground. "I love you mom and you too dad" Connor smiles.

"I love you too," they said in unison.

* * *

The party went off without a hitch, and Oliver had even enjoyed himself. He spent time playing a baseball game with Connor and his friends, had even gone to the bouncy castle and joined in with a bit of a cake fight at the end. Felicity had watched mostly rather than join in; it was not because she didn't want to but because she wanted to give this day to Connor and Oliver. Felicity couldn't help but smirk at the other women at the party, she used to be the single mom, when everyone else had a businessman for a husband a cop or a teacher. But now, she was not alone at she could not help the smirk on her face when she saw the looks on the other women's faces. How they admired Oliver and although they were still tense she was proud that he was hers, and she could flaunt it at the other women.

At the end of the day, Oliver, Felicity, Connor, and Thea were snuggled on the sofa together watching a movie, when the doorbell went. Oliver got up, and Felicity watched as he took out a gun from the desk and tucked it into his pants. Felicity clutched Connor a little tighter to her chest trying not to panic before panic was necessary.

"Laurel," Oliver said unexpectedly when he opened the door.

"Ollie" she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

Everyone could hear from the living room, licking her lips Felicity looks back at the TV but not before noticing Connor take her hand and squeezing it tightly. Felicity smiles down at her son and tucks him in closer again.

"What are you doing here Laurel?" Oliver asks her as he tries to get out of her embrace.

Laurel reluctantly lets's go and looks at him, "Slade Wilson paid me a visit" she says in an uneasy tone.

Oliver's gaze turns murderous, and he scans Laurel making sure she isn't hurt. "Did he hurt you?" he practically growls.

"No" she shakes her head, Laurel then whispers, "He told me you were him, and you're the arrow."

Oliver blinks several times and wants to deny it, but he knows there is no use. "I'm proud of you Ollie, you're amazing" she hugs him again but Oliver does not hug her back but remains frozen in place.

"Laurel" he speaks but she pulls back and touches his lips with her own. Oliver quickly pulls back and glares at Laurel. He takes her hand and leads her upstairs so they can speak in private.

"Firstly, I need you safe from Slade I will explain everything later, secondly, this" he gestures between him and her. "Is not going to happen, we're in the past Laurel, now I love you and a part of me always will but I'm with Felicity" he explains to her.

"What? The woman who adopted your son" she says with a hint of spitefulness in her tone.

"That woman has a name and she is Connor's mom, I love her, we're a family, I need you to respect that" with that Laurel shakes her head and then walks down the stairs and leaves the manor angry.

Oliver follows shortly and returns to the sofa, he kisses Connor, who has fallen asleep and then pecks Felicity on the lips much to her surprise.

* * *

The next few days had added to Oliver's stress, a van full of prisoners was hijacked, and the prisoners were taken. The team had concluded that the prisoners were injected with the Mirakuru, and something big was about to go down.

Oliver sat on the bed in his room and was waiting for Felicity to come out of the shower. When she did, she watched Oliver's uneasy expression.

"You ok?" she asks as she dries the ends with a towel.

"I need you and Connor safe," he says burning holes into her.

"I know" she whispers, they hadn't had a proper conversation in a long time and she missed it.

"You and Connor need to leave; I've made arrangements …"

"No, you can't send us away Oliver," she says in her loud voice.

"I need you safe."

"I don't want to be safe I want to be with you … and the others … Unsafe" she blinks rapidly.

"Felicity" he takes her hands in his, "I love you."

Felicity's breath hitches, it was the first time he had said it. "You're pregnant, you and Connor are everything to me, I need you aware from here baby" he strokes her cheek.

Felicity wants to argue she does, but she knows that he is right; she could not risk Connor or her unborn baby. Felicity leans in and captures his lips, "I love you too", and Oliver lifts her up and takes her to bed.

The morning after Felicity and Oliver lay naked in bed; she knew that her time was coming to leave, and she wanted to spend a little more time with him.

Felicity had packed a few things for herself and Connor as Oliver drove them to the airstrip. They had explained to Connor they were going on holiday and that Oliver would join them shortly. Felicity had wanted Thea to join them, but Thea did not want to leave Roy and Oliver knew he could not force her as much as he wanted too.

"Alright buddy I will see you soon" Oliver hugs Connor tightly telling him how much he loves him. Oliver stands and draws Felicity in by the waist kissing her slowly.

"I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too" Felicity bites her lip as tears spill down her cheeks. Oliver captures them and places a hand on her stomach leaning his forehead against hers.

They get on the small plane that Waller had sent over and watched as it flew away. Oliver closed his eyes hoping and praying they will be safe and hoping he can focus on stopping Slade and getting his family back. Oliver gets back in the car and drives to the foundry.

Unbeknown to Oliver, Slade had been watching, and he knew of Felicity's departure. Connor was looking out of the window of the plane and wondered where they were going.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Connor asks.

"Holiday baby" she replies as she reads over a couple of reports she sunk with her.

"But where?" he asks again.

"It's a place called Lian Yu," a growly voice with a strong accent said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Slade" Felicity whispered shocked that the man was now standing in front of her. Oliver had checked the plane, both he and Diggle had, how the hell did he get on? Felicity thought.

"Hello, Ms Smoak, Connor how are you both, I hope you have a pleasant journey with Wilson Airlines" Slade chuckles evilly.

Felicity's hand automatically goes in front of Connor trying to shelter him from Slade. Slade notices the gesture and smirks at Felicity. "What do you want?" Felicity asks through clenched teeth, trying her hardest not to feel scared or intimated.

Slade takes the seat opposite them and addresses Felicity with a massive grin on his face. "How well do you know Oliver?" Slade asks her. Waiting a few moments for her to respond Slade continues when Felicity makes no attempts to answer him. "Your boyfriend has caused me much grief; I thought I knew what pain and loss were but then I met him." Slade looks at a confused Connor, who's eyes wonder to his mother in search of answers.

"Well whatever you have against him, is exactly that against him, leave me and my son alone," Felicity says with a strong voice surprising both herself and Slade.

"Oh, but the only way he will feel exactly what I felt is by hurting the two people he loves the most," Slade smirks and then stands leaving Felicity and Connor alone as he goes into the cockpit.

Felicity blinks several times, damn hormones all she wanted was to cry but she couldn't not in front of Connor.

"Mommy, who is that? Why is he saying those things about dad?" Connor asks looking up at his mother; sometime during Slade's speech Connor had curled his hand in his mother.

Felicity stares at Connor trying to think of something to say. "He is a bad man baby, he wants to hurt us but don't worry mommy won't let anything happen to you" Felicity decides she should tell her son the truth. After everything Slade had just said, with the possibility of him telling the truth about going to the island Oliver was shipwrecked on, she had to tell Connor the truth.

"Don't worry mommy, I won't let anything happen to you" the young boy says confidently as he tightens his grip on Felicity's hand.

Felicity admires her son's bravery and hopes she can keep her own. Felicity and Oliver still had not told Connor about the baby, wanting to wait until everything was settled, and it was still early. Felicity decides it is best to tell her son now, for whatever reason she just had to tell him. "Baby" she whispers, when big blue eyes- Oliver's eyes look up at her she continues. "I have to tell you a secret, you cannot tell any..."

"You're going to be a big brother Connor" Slade finishes her sentence. Felicity's head snapped and looked at him, how the hell had he come out of the cockpit so silently. Moreover, how the hell did he know she was pregnant? Felicity's panic went from sky high to the universe if that was even a saying.

Connor looks at Felicity as Slade goes back into the cockpit. "Yes, baby me and your dad are going to have a baby" Felicity smiles sadly.

Connor smiles from ear to ear and hugs his mother. Felicity runs her hand through his hair and places a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

The rest of the journey, Connor had slept and Felicity hand not let go of his hand once. She had attempted to use her phone, but Slade had come out and taken all technology off her with a smirk. Felicity was worrying her lip, Slade knew she was pregnant and it had only made him more determined to carry out his revenge against Oliver. Felicity had heard of people going after someone's loved ones but usually they did not go for the child or the unborn child. Maybe she was mistaken or maybe she was right, but Slade was just a monster.

Felicity had heard stories about Lian Yu; Diggle had told her stories about mines, a mine he had encountered when he went to get Oliver after the undertaking. Felicity had never gone camping; she had never even worn wellies before. How the hell was she supposed to survive of an island, pregnant with her 6-year-old son? Was the island deserted? Were there snakes? What the hell does a mine look like so she can make sure she didn't step on it? Were mines like the ones in the movies when you don't know where they are? Were they hidden? All these questions were running through her head. Yet she did not shed any tears if anything she would not give Slade the satisfaction.

"A penny for your thoughts Ms Smoak," Slade asks taking a seat opposite a Felicity again.

Felicity glared at Slade and wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smug face. This man had killed Moira right in front of her and Oliver. He had stuck his sword straight through her heart, Felicity had not told Oliver but she had nightmares of that night, she could not get the image the sound of the blade piercing Moira's heart.

* * *

As the plane lands on Lian Yu Felicity grips Connor's hand, she is praying that Oliver realises that the plane had been hijacked and was looking for them. Once the plane hits the ground, Slade is quick to open up the door leading to the outside. "Out now" he demands, still standing by the door.

Felicity shakes her head, and she and Connor remain seated. "Ms Smoak" his voice is now threatening but Felicity sticks to her guns and makes no effort to move. Slade can tell what she is doing, and he begins to get frustrated, he marches over to them and then unbuckles Connor's belt. Felicity quickly tries to fight him, attempting to shove his hands away from Connor. Slade grabs her wrists painfully and pushes them away. He then lifts a reluctant Connor, who is trying his best to kick and punch him. With Connor thrown over his shoulder, Slade heads towards the door. For a split second Felicity remains seated then quickly works to unbuckle herself and follows them. Slade jumps down with ease not caring to use the stairs. Connor is still thrown over his shoulder, and the little boy punches his back but it is no use, Slade can barely feel it. Felicity starts walking down the stairs grateful that she had opted to wear jeans and trainers not knowing how long the flight would be. It hit her for moment- what if she had been wearing a dress and heels.

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Felicity asks stomping her foot trying to get his attention.

Slade puts Connor down, and the boy quickly runs to his mother's side, after quickly hugging her he placed himself in front of her trying to protect her. "I am not a complete monster; I will take you to the fuselage where Oliver and I lived. When he was here last he stocked it up" Slade said in a calming voice as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You can't leave us here" Felicity snapped. She picked Connor up and the boy wrapped his legs around her waist. Felicity walks slowly backwards and then went climbing the stairs back up the jet.

Slade huffs in laughter and goes after them, he takes Connor from her arms again, throws him behind his shoulder and then does the same with Felicity.

After screaming and trying to punch their way off him, they had both given up as it had been no use. After about 45mins of walking, Slade put them down. And that was when Felicity came face to face with the fuselage, her mouth opened in shock this had been where Oliver lived?

"I do hope you have a splendid stay" Slade snorts and then heads back in the direction of the jet.

"Wait, wait please you can't leave us here, you can't leave us here" Felicity runs after him, when Slade turns around with raged filled eyes Felicity freezes. "Please, please just leave me here, take Connor back please he is just a boy, he does not deserve this, he is innocent please" Felicity begs.

"Please I will get on my knees if I have too, he is just a boy, please. I beg of you do not leave him here" finally the tears set in motion and fall her cheeks. "He suffers from Asthma, please, I know you have children, please think about them and what would happen if someone did this to them." Felicity hopes she has not gone too far with bringing up his kids.

Slade looks at a pleading Felicity; he does not know what is happening, but he can feel an internal battle with himself. Slade, who was a father and soldier, would have done anything to protect children, to save an innocent. But right now he can't see that all he sees is fury and rage. He sees Shado standing behind Felicity, she is telling him that he needs to do whatever needs to be done to avenge her.

Felicity notices Slade's gaze, "you see her don't you" it was meant to be a whisper but Slade's eyes shoot to her. "Shado you see her?"

"How dare you speak of her" Slade screams scaring Connor, who takes hold of his mom's hand and stands close to her side.

"I didn't know Shado but think about it would she want this, would she want you hurting a child?" Felicity knows she is pushing it and knows she needs to stop otherwise he will blow.

Slade is left standing and staring at her, she was right, Shado wouldn't want that but why, why was she telling him to hurt them? Slade was conflicted and started to question what he was seeing, she would never ask that but she is, and she is right there telling him. Slade shook his head "shut up" he yelled.

"Slade, please take Connor back home, you'll still win, and you will still avenge Shado by hurting me but please not Connor."

Slade marched towards Felicity, Felicity could see it coming, and she pushed Connor to the ground as Slade grabbed her by the neck hauling her up from the ground. Felicity held onto the arms that were choking her, and she tried to fight him off but it was no use.

"Let go of my mom" Connor yelled getting up and kicking Slade. Slade turned to Connor and backhanded him, and Connor went flying backwards. Despite being in a choke hold, Felicity screamed when she saw her son flying backwards and hit the ground with a loud thump. It was that scream that made Slade release his hold on her. Felicity dropped to the floor; she crawled as fast as she could to Connor's side. She could see that he had hit his head and blood was pooling out of it.

"Connor" she screamed, "Baby please open your eyes, oh my God, oh my God, he is not breathing" she screeches like a banshee.

Slade looks at Felicity trying to resuscitate her son, and he sees Shado standing behind them.

Has Shado just been avenged?

* * *

**As promised the next chapter, I have written a couple of more chapters for this story and I am in the process of reading it over and checking for any errors. I promise it will not be as long hopefully before Sunday I am hoping before the weekend :D Enjoy, let me know what you think, reviews are welcomed.**


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity hovered above her son as panic started to set in when she saw the amount of blood that was oozing out of Connors's head. Felicity had done a course in first aid when she had Connor and every two years she would get a refreshers course. She quickly took off her top that now only left her in her bra as she applied pressure to Connor's wound. She was very aware that head injuries were bad, and she tried to calm down and will her hands to stop shaking. As she applied pressure to where she saw and assumed the gash to be she put her finger on his neck searching for a pulse. Felicity let out a strangled gasp as she felt a pulse. She was scared. However, the pulse did not seem strong.

Slade was standing a few metres away looking at the scene ahead of him. He watched a frantic Felicity try and aid her son as best she could under the circumstances. Slade looked around his surroundings hoping to see Shado, he wants to see her, wants to see that she is pleased that he had finally avenged her. This is what Shado had been telling him to do. To avenge her, Oliver Queen had chosen another, it had gotten her killed, the woman he loved was dead. He gazed into different directions in search of Shado. He needed to find her why was she not showing herself to him now, now that he had avenged her.

Slade stopped when his eyes landed on the fuselage, flashbacks of his time there with Shado and Oliver flashed through his head. He remembered Oliver, remembered the first time he had met the kid, how naive he had been and extremely spoilt despite being stranded on a deserted island. Slade flashes to a time where Oliver had become more than a friend; he had become a brother. He had taught the kid how to fight, had shared his secrets with him. Slade shook his head and continued to search for Shado.

Shado, his sweet, loving and caring Shado, he suddenly has a flashback of how much she cared about things. How passionate she was, and she always wanted to do the right thing. His eyes snap to Connor, would Shado really have wanted this? Would she have wanted a child hurt in her name? Where was she? Where was she now that be needed her? Now that he needed to see her and get confirmation that he had done well.

She was nowhere; she had abandoned him at the most crucial time. Slade cleared his thoughts for a moment and tried to remember Shado the living and breathing one and what she would have done if there were a child stranded on this island. Shado would have risked her life trying to protect that child, would have wanted to do right by her but here he is- he just attacked a kid. He attacked a kid, and he was now on the floor bleeding to death with his frantic mother trying to save him.

What had he done? He looked at his hands- since when had he become a monster- a monster who attacked children. He looked at his feet for a few moments; the old Slade was screaming at them to move and save the kid. But the new Slade kept saying no. "Move" he whispered talking to himself internally screaming at himself to move. "Move," he said again a little louder. His hands were clenched to his sides as his finger nails started to dig deep into his palms he finally screamed, "MOVE."

All of a sudden his feet proceeded to walk in Felicity's direction. Dropping to the ground he grabbed Felicity's shaking wrists. She tried to pull away and started screaming and begging for him to let her go.

"I can save him, let's get back to the plane, Hong Kong is 10 minutes away," he tells her. Felicity looks at him in disbelief, why would he all of a sudden want to help her when he caused all of this in the first place. Was he playing another mind game? Felicity looked back at Connor; she knew where she was- stranded on an island with no medical assistance, her son was bleeding he was going to die, and there was nothing she could do.

"Ok," she said in a shaky voice as Slade lifted Connor in his arms gently and began to run through the woods. Felicity knew that whatever Slade was up to it was better than holding her son and watching him die slowly, so she stood up and began to run after him. Felicity didn't know how long they were running but suddenly they were at the plane. Slade quickly climbed the stairs as Felicity followed closely behind panting and out of breath.

Slade shouted at the pilot to take off as he put Connor on the bed at the back of the planes room. Slade held Felicity's shirt tightly on the boys head and looked up at Felicity.

"There is a spare shirt in the closet," he tells her nodding his head in indication of the closet.

"What" Felicity is still panting trying to catch her breath.

"A spare shirt" he repeats himself as he allows his eyes to drop on her.

Felicity followed his eyes and then it hit her that she was only in a bra. Felicity immediately tensed and blushed when it hit her, she went to the wardrobe and quickly pulled out a blank t-shirt. She quickly put it on- it was so big it covered the majority of her body and for the that she was grateful.

It took about 15 minutes to get to Hong Kong, for Felicity it felt like it was longer, and she was barely registering anything Slade was saying. He was telling her that he was knocked out; the bleeding had pretty much stopped, and he thought Connor would be alright.

Felicity had glared at Slade she really did not need his thoughts or his opinions it was all his fault that her son was lying unconscious.

When they got off the plane a man with a stretcher was already there, and Felicity wondered how. At that moment, she did not care she just needed someone to look over at her son and make sure he was Ok.

A couple of hours later Felicity sat in the waiting room with Slade sitting opposite her. The doctors saw to Connor, and she was beginning to feel agitated that no one had come out and told her anything. Felicity placed her hand on her stomach she still had a stitch from running, and it didn't seem to be going away. The stitch had been a little more painful than normal stitches, but she had pushed that away because of Connor. Felicity dared to gaze up at Slade, her mind had been going at about 100 miles a minute, and she was trying everything that had happened. She did not understand why he had helped them, why he had saved Connor after he was the one to do that to him in the first place.

"Why did help? Why did you try and save him... save him" she speaks pulling Slade out of his thoughts. Slade merely holds her gaze and says nothing. "You did this to us, you hurt him and then what say the error of your way?" She yelled catching the attention of some of the staff who turned and started talking to each other in Mandarin. "Say something" she screamed.

"It's been a lie, all of it had been a lie, where is she, where was she when I needed her?" Slade said in a low voice just above a whisper.

"What?" Felicity hisses quizzically.

"Shado, she abandoned me when I needed her," he says in disbelief.

"Shado is dead."

"This has all been for her; she told me to do it, but the Shado I knew would never want me to hurt a child."

"I don't under..."

"She's not there she's dead" he states.

Before Felicity could say anything the doctor came outside, Felicity immediately stood up and looked at the doctor waiting desperately to hear her that her son is Ok.

Once the words leave the doctor's mouth telling her Connor is Ok Felicity is relieved. She quickly runs into Connor's room and kisses her sons face and hand, giving it a tight squeeze. After a few minutes of watching her son sleep Felicity reluctantly left his side and decided she needed to call Oliver knowing he was probably worried sick about them. Felicity had wanted to call him earlier, but she could barely think straight and now that she knew Connor was Ok, and it was just a blow to the head. The head injury only required a few stitches making her calm enough to call Oliver. Felicity also knew that she was an emotional wreck, and if she had called Oliver all frantic she would have made him panicked too.

Felicity walked to the door exiting the Connor's room. She stopped at the door and placed a hand on her hip, she was out of breath. Placing her hand under her rib cage she squeezed it a little bit. Felicity then subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach on her stomach. She had barely thought about the baby. Oh. Felicity opened her mouth. The baby. She decided there and then that after she makes the phone call she needs to make sure she gets herself checked out.

Felicity proceeded to walk, but it hurt. Slade who was still sitting say the distress on her face and quickly stood up a few feet away from her. Felicity held her side and winced in pain. She took a couple of more steps, and she cried out in pain as she collapsed, and strong arms caught her.

* * *

**Short chapter- Not really sure of the direction I was headed in. But- I love Slade the best Villain, so I wanted to redeem him a little. Obviously with him killing Moira he can't be redeemed but I do think he can see the error of his ways. Hopefully.**

**Connor is ok of course I'm not going to be killing off a child although I contemplated.**

**Oh No, Felicity, the baby what will happen?**

**I'm kind of on a roll so expect next chapter up by Tuesday the latest.**

**Thank you for all the reviews- Enjoy**

**Next Chapter – Oliver and his reactions.**


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver watched the jet take off, he closed his eyes and kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing that sending Felicity and Connor of was a good thing. They would be safe and he did not have to worry about keeping an eye on them. It was a good thing and this now meant he could focus on taking Slade down. He turned and saw Diggle the man who had slowly become a brother, the older man gave him a sad smile but tried to reassure him that he had done the right thing.

"You did the right thing," Diggle tells him, he is leaning back against the car with his arms folded across his chest.

"You think?" Oliver asks cautiously that he had not told his friend about the latest addition to the Queen family.

"Yes, although it would be nice to have Felicity's skills but in order for you to keep focused it is best they are not here" Diggle stands up straight and opens the door to the car as Oliver steps in.

* * *

The drive back to the foundry is quiet as Oliver thinks about Felicity and the baby. He knew it was too soon, he didn't really know her, they had just finally found a way to be with each other and fit Connor into the equation. However it felt right, as much as he was scared, no scrap that he was terrified, he wanted this, he wanted a life with her no matter what he wanted this he wanted a life with her. He wanted to be selfish and have a life for the four of them.

Throughout the day, Oliver had worked up a sweat in the foundry as he sparred with Diggle. Felicity had left several searches for Slade going and all he had to do was wait Oliver was never a patient man, not even before the island. He hated waiting for things and for people. He had and always used his name I'd it could get him to the front of the queue, get him into a club or into girls this was not any different, he was not patient all he wanted to be to find Slade and put a stop to him. The faster he took down Slade the faster he could get his family back.

"Oliver we got something" Diggle stops sparring as he runs off to check the computer. Pulling up a recent address that Slade was spotted in this morning the two men began to gear up to go and check the location.

Oliver and Diggle arrived at the abandoned building, slowing taking off in other directions they crept into the building for a better look. Diggle who had gone round the back, he checked his surroundings before carefully breaking the glass and entering. It was very quiet and you could hear a pin drop, Diggle looked up at the roof waiting for Oliver's signal before going in all guns blazing.

Oliver was looking down through the glass spotting Diggle at the far end Connor. Tapping the window 3 times he gave Diggle the signal, standing on top of the glass he shot his arrow down shattering the glass and falling down in the process. Shooting another arrow he swung down with ease, the moment his feet finally touched the ground he got another arrow and held it up searching his surrounding area for any targets.

Diggle stepped further into the area scanning with his gun held up high, safety off ready to take out any targets. As they finished their sweep they came out empty not a single person or clue insight.

"There's nothing here" Oliver growls putting his bow down he sees a chair and then kicks it having it fly across the room.

"Calm down Oliver, we will find him," Diggle tells him putting his gun back in his holster. Placing his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "come on let's go back to the foundry and see if they picked up anything else."

* * *

When Diggle and Oliver arrived at the foundry Oliver noticed that the door to the foundry was open, drawing his bow again he silently signalled to Diggle about the intrusion. Both men drew their weapons up as they entered the foundry coming down the stairs Oliver sees Argus Agents.

Putting his bow down he sees Amanda sitting in Felicity's chair. "What do you want," he says through clenched teeth and anger searing inside of him when he sees her sitting where Felicity is meant to be.

"Well Mr Queen, I thought I would come let you know in person that the Argus Jet never arrived at the designated location…"

"What do you mean it didn't arrive… where is it" he shouts.

"The GPS locator was removed, we do not know where the aircraft is, however" Amanda pulls out images from what looked like a street cam. Oliver looks at the images and sees a blurry image of a man with a dark trench coat. The coat is familiar and with the man's build he knows immediately who he is.

"Slade" Oliver whispers, "Where, where was this taken?"

"Just on the outskirts of the runway" Amanda proceeds to tell him.

"The runway… do you think … did Slade take the Jet? That's impossible I checked the jet out myself before it took off… your men were on it…" Oliver rubs his face with his hand and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Oliver, maybe there is a reasonable explanation…" Diggle attempts to say, but Oliver holds his finger up to him.

"Call your agents, find the jet, where the hell is my family Amanda" Oliver knocks several items off the counter.

"My men all have trackers …"

"Yes, then where are they?" he shouts extremely loudly making the walls in the foundry vibrate.

"The trackers have gone dead and the only way for the trackers to go dead is …"

"If the agents die" Diggle finishes her sentence.

"No" Oliver shakes his head, walking back slowly his legs shaking losing their balance.

Amanda and the agents leave, leaving Diggle and Oliver alone. Oliver is in shock not knowing what to say; it couldn't be true, could it?

"Dig… do you think… I …"

"Oliver, I don't know man, but I'm going to run some searches we will find them ok" Diggle helps the vigilante up on his feet and places him on Felicity's chair as he goes to work on running new searches.

* * *

3 days Later…

Oliver was losing his mind, he had been so agitated and fidgety, his concern and worry for his family had made it so that he couldn't think clearly. In the past three days, he hadn't slept, he barely ate, if he managed to dose off from being completely knackered he was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares of Felicity and Connor dying. Nightmares of never seeing his family again, nightmares where Felicity has the baby and then Slade takes all three of their lives.

Oliver was going insane, it did not help that Diggle had kept coming up with nothing from the searches, he had been unable to locate the jet or find anything that linked in with the Slade and the jet.

* * *

Slade noticed how pale Felicity was when she came out of Connors room. His first thought was that it might have something to do with the fact that Connor was ill and lying on a hospital bed. But when Slade saw her place her hand on her stomach he knew that something was wrong. When Felicity took a step and then went to fall he was quickly out his chair catching her fall.

Slade looked down at the blonde in concern, he then shouted for help as two doctors quickly rushed in to assess what had happened. Slade lifted Felicity up like a feather and followed the doctor's into the room next door and placed her gently on the bed. The doctors quickly got to work and ushered Slade out of the room. Slade held his ground and yelled at that he was not leaving her. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he knew that he needed to be present and ensure that she was Ok. The doctors reluctantly let him stay in the room as they started attaching an IV drip onto Felicity. Slade watched her closely getting flashes of Shado. He didn't know why his brain all of a sudden was picturing Shado or making Felicity look like Shado.

After Felicity came round her eyes fluttered open and were to staring up at a white ceiling. She coughed and slowly started to rise from her bed as Slade quickly went to help her. Felicity flinched from his touch and glared at him. "I think you have done enough, I swear to God if anything has happens to my baby..." she chokes out.

Slade remains silent but does not leave her gaze, he does not know how he is feeling, he is very conflicted with himself. An internal battle between the Slade he remembered which seemed like a very distant memory and this version of him now. He was trying to remember his old self and what choices he would have made, but they were clouded by his hate for Oliver Queen.

The doctor walks back into the room with an ultrasound machine, she looks at Slade silently asking whether he was staying or going. Slade decided to stay why he did not know, but he wanted to see for himself that Felicity and the baby were Ok.

Felicity nervously watches the nurse prepare the machine, slowly lifted her top tears spill from the side of her face. Felicity shuts her eyes as the cold gel hits her stomach, she could feel the pressure of the wand circulating around her abdomen. God was she scared, she did not want her first ultrasound appointment to see if her baby was alive. She wished Oliver was there she needed support she couldn't do this on her own she was terrified. Out of nowhere she felt a hand grab hers, she knew it was Slade but instead of pulling away from his touch she allowed it picturing that it was Oliver supporting her. Felicity's eyes snapped open when she heard thudding come from the monitor. Looking at the screen she saw a small tot which looked just bigger than an apple. Her mouth opened and looked at the doctor who explained that her baby was fine, but she was under a lot of stress and needed to take it easy. Felicity let her head drop back on the pillow in relief and cried happy tears. Her baby was Ok, she turned her head and looked at Slade who was staring at the monitor. Felicity looked at her hand the one which was entwined with Slade's large rough hand. She quickly pulled it away and brought it to her chest looking at the man with pure disgust.

Felicity cleaned herself and dropped her shirt, shifting away from him she got up and put a cardigan on.

"I am sorry"

"Sorry, sorry for kidnapping us, for almost killing my son and my unborn baby or are you sorry for murdering Moira" Felicity yelled.

"Oliver needs to know grief..."

"Oliver did nothing wrong... He tried to save both of them... don't think he hasn't told me, Shado died and you are dragging her name down and dishonouring her memory" Felicity said with hatred.

"You have no idea what it was like there"

"You experienced pain losing someone is not easy trust me but instead of making yourself the better for it. You killed Moira and tried to harm us." Felicity sniffles as all of the days events catch up with her. "You of all people know what it was like to lose someone you love why would you want someone else to feel that too?"

"You are like her you know, like my Shado" he remembers.

"Well, she and I are both disgusted with what you have done now if you will excuse I need to check on my son and go to the toilet but you didn't need to know that" she quickly said.

* * *

Felicity went to Connor who was still sleeping, stepping out his room she spots a mobile on the desk and quickly snatches it. Going back into Connor's room she proceeds to dial Oliver.

"Oliver?"

* * *

Oliver is sitting in Felicity's chair in the foundry swinging from side to side. Diggle sat opposite him not saying anything waiting for Oliver to make the first move. "I don't know what to do Dig" Oliver rubbed his face with his hand. Just as he was about to add his phone started ringing as a number he did not recognise called him.

"Hello," he says through grit teeth.

"Oliver?"

He quickly stands after hearing her voice looking at Diggle "Felicity" he breathed please do not let it be his ears deceived him.

He put the phone on loudspeaker as Diggle got to work tracking it.

"Oliver"

"Felicity" he closed his eyes for a Felicity brief moment, "where are you?" He asks not wanting to ask any other questions not knowing whether she could talk or not.

"Oliver, oh Oliver he took the jet and then he took us to Lian Yu and ..."

"Felicity please, where are you now?" He says interpreting her firmly. It did not go unnoticed by either of them that she had said the island.

"Hong Kong in the hospital near the airport"

"Are you Ok is Connor..."

"Connor he is hurt Slade he hit him and he flew Oliver he flew and he hit his head and there was blood and ..."

Oliver stops breathing until Diggle steps in."Felicity is he Ok now?" Diggle asks.

"Yes, despite how much blood he lost he is Ok, sleeping" Diggle looks up at Oliver who let out a relieved breath.

"Felicity are you Ok? Is the..." Oliver looks at Diggle with an apologetic look, "is the baby Ok? " Diggle's eyebrows raise that was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"I'm stressed, there was pain and I collapsed and ..." she stops realising that she is babbling and should probably get to the point. However, her getting to the point is not helping Oliver who looks pale waiting for her to tell him the news. "Baby is Ok I need to take it easy"

"Felicity we will get on the jet and come get you, keep this phone on you ok"

"Ok... Oliver, there's more to tell..."

"I will call you back as soon as I get on board I love you"

"Love you"

* * *

Not 30minutes later Oliver and Diggle found themselves on the Queen jet flying to Hong Kong. Oliver dialled Felicity again praying she would answer.

"Oliver"

"Hi"

"Hi," she whispers in a relief sigh.

"Are you ok?"

"I… honestly no, I just want you to get here, Slade he … I think it finally hit him what he did, he saved Connor, carried him from the fuselage to the jet and got us to Hong Kong." Felicity explains.

"Really," Oliver says in confusion, "Felicity I need you to stay with Connor, do not talk to him, whatever has happened to make him change his mind, you need to not say anything, anything that will make him go back to that."

"Oliver, please just hurry" she whimpers.

"I'm trying baby, I'll be there as soon as I can" Oliver promises.

* * *

Felicity sat in Connor's room for the whole night, she was beyond exhausted, but she knew that she had to stay awake and wait for Oliver.

* * *

When Oliver touched down in Hong Kong, he got into the car which was waiting for them to take them to the hospital. Finally reaching the hospital he ran as fast as he could stopping at the desk and speaking fluent Mandarin as he asked where his son and girlfriend was. Diggle had been next to him every step of the way and was shocked when Oliver started speaking in Chinese.

When they learnt of the room number they ran up the flight of the stairs, the lift taking too long. Oliver found Connor's room number and entered, seeing his son awake and talking to the doctors he strode over and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Can't breathe dad?" Connor says.

"Sorry, I just, you're ok" he smiles cupping his son's face and planting multiple kisses.

"Yes, but mom isn't," Connor says with a sad look on his face.

"What" Oliver pulls back, "Where is she?"

"Mr Queen," the doctor says. "Mr Queen, Ms Smoak was sleeping in her with your son, the man who brought them in came in here, he took her unwillingly, I am so sorry our security tried to stop him. The police have been notified, I am so sorry" the doctor said with a very strong Chinese accent.

Oliver slouched down into the chair next to Connor's bed, his heart race beating loudly. "Why?" he whispered, it was unintended to be answered.

"The man with the eye patch, he started calling Ms Smoak by a different name, he said that they would be a happy family, the three of them" the doctor replies.

Oliver looks at the doctor startled by his revelation, Slade must be thinking that Felicity is Shado and that they are expecting a baby together.

"Oliver, man, I know you don't want to hear this, but this… at least we know he won't hurt her until we find them" Diggle tells him.

"We can't know for sure Diggle."

* * *

"Welcome home, we are going to be happy here Shado," Slade says as he finally puts away the last of their things. They had just moved into their new home, he had unpacked everything and decorated the house. She was pregnant and he could not allow her to do anything.

He sat at the dinner table placing his plate of food in front of him and hers in front of her.

Slade reached over to where she was sitting and caressed her cheek, moving his hand down her jaw he slowly took off the tape that covered her mouth.

"You ready to eat?" he asks holding a fork close to Felicity's mouth. She is bound to the chair with tape, her arms and legs secured in place. Tear streaks were left on her face as she looked at the man in front of her with pure hatred and disgust.

"Let me go" she yells.

"But we are home," he says in disbelief.

"No, we are not, my home is Starling City, let me go" she screams as she tries to get her arms free.

"Baby, you are going to hurt yourself," he slowly releases her and takes her hand, she pulls it away and runs for the door. Running out of the door she is looking back to make sure he isn't following her. When Felicity looks straight she stops. It is all greenery and mountains. She sees an endless field.

It was not the island, she knew it, it was much more beautiful and well kept.

"Where are we?" she asks him as she feels him approaching her.

"Home."

"Where?"

"Australia."


	23. Chapter 23

I  **am now on Tumblr (still trying to figure out how to use it :S).** **http://lorii67.tumblr.com/**

**One more chapter to go….**

* * *

Felicity walked slowly back into the house hitting her that she was in Australia in a massive house far away from any civilization. She knew that if she made a run for it, she would get lost, get tired and dehydrated. She would not risk that if she was not pregnant then she probably would have tried it. But she was and she could not risk her child, she had to return to Slade and wait, wait and hope that Oliver finds where she is.

"I will make us some breakfast, you come and sit here put your feet up" Slade takes her hand and leads her to a couch which is adjacent to the kitchen. Felicity takes a seat and pulls her legs up close to her chest and watches as Slade goes into the kitchen and begins to prepare her something. When Felicity thinks it is safe she slowly gets up and begins to look around the room, hoping she would find a phone or something electronic to which she could send a message home about. Not being successful in finding anything she is oblivious to when Slade walks back into the room.

"I made you eggs, a piece of toast and orange juice" he smiles as he places it on the coffee table. Felicity makes no attempt to move despite feeling her stomach betray her and ache to have the meal as she is extremely hungry and it smells really good. She wondered if that was a sign of pregnancy thinking the food was delicious, surely it was the other way? Slade walked towards her when he saw the hesitancy in her eyes, "come on, you have to eat, think of the baby" he smiles placing a hand on her abdomen.

Felicity holds her breath when she feels his large hand on her, she quickly nods and pulls away from him walking to the coffee table to eat. She is extremely aware that whilst she is trying to eat he is watching her making her feel uncomfortable. When Felicity finished Slade cleared up her plate and then came to sit next to her pulling her close to his chest so her head was resting it. Felicity could not take it anymore so she pulled back and moved away from him. Slade raised his eyebrow in confusion as if he really could not understand why she had done that.

"Stay the hell away from me, I am not Shado, my name is Felicity" she spits out not able to hold it any longer.

"Shado, what are you talking about?" he gets up and proceeds to walk towards her but she pulls back. As he continues to walk closer to her she walks back until her back hits the wall trapping her. Slade now comes to stand in front of her his hot breath breathing on her making her cringe. "Shado" he whispers.

Felicity shakes her head, "I am not Shado, Shado is dead..."

"You are not dead" he punches the wall next to her making a massive dent in it. Felicity flinches when he punches the wall small pieces of the rubble hitting her in the face. Nice one she thinks, she needs to start being smarter and play this thing out. She cannot afford to make him believe that she is not Shado because he would be unpredictable and she could not risk that.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, holding her cheek where the rubble had hit her. Slade looks at her remorsefully slowly moving her hand from her cheek and runs his finger slowly against it.

"No I am sorry, I did not mean to get angry," he says in a sad tone. Cupping her face, he places a kiss on her cheek and then places one on her lips. Felicity's eyes begin to sting as she fights back the tears when she feels his lips on hers. When Slade moves back he moves to pick her up and carries her upstairs, Felicity bites the inside of the cheek hoping he wasn't planning the second step after the kiss because she would not do that. However, Slade puts her on a large 4 poster bed, pulling back the covers and covers her whispering for her to rest that she needs to her rest and needs to think the baby.

As Slade leaves the room Felicity pulls the pillow close to her and begins to break down, thinking about the situation that she had found herself in. She thought about her son, Connor, wondered if he knew that she was gone, she wondered if he missed her like she missed him. Then she thought about Oliver, their time together was cruel they were hardly together, they still had so much to learn about each other. Felicity had never thought she would find herself in a position where she was pregnant with a man she fell in love extremely quick with a man who was her son's father. She couldn't have hoped for something better, she couldn't have asked for a better man to love and she wished he was here now to hold her.

* * *

Oliver sat on the chair next to his son holding his hand squeezing every other minute telling himself that he was real and was there in front of him. He had yet to wake up and Oliver really wanted to shake his son to wake up, to talk to him and hold him reassure himself that his son was alive and well. Diggle had been in the same room running searches on Felicity, he had forced his way inside the security room and had looked at footage of Slade dragging Felicity out of the hospital. He had been running searches trying to find out what had happened after they had left the hospital. Oliver had called the Hong Kong police and had told the in fluent Chinese that his girlfriend had been kidnapped and he had the police out there searching for her as well.

"Dad," Connor said groggily as his eyes fluttered open. Oliver quickly looked up at his son grabbing the water beside him giving it to his son for his dry throat. After Connor drank the liquid his head hit the pillow and he looked at his father and then at his uncle Diggle. "Where's mom?"

he asks.

Oliver looks at his feet and then looks at Diggle not knowing what to say. Diggle gets up and leaves the room leaving Oliver and Connor alone so they can talk.

Once he leaves the room Diggle pulls his phone out and gives his ex-wife a phone call.

"Hey Lyla, I need your help," he says.

When Diggle goes back into the room he finds Oliver holding his son closely to his chest as the little boy had a tear stricken face. Diggle's heart goes out to the young boy who had been through a lot and had just woken up to find that his mother wasn't there. Despite having Oliver there, Diggle knew that the Connor must have just wanted his mother there with him.

When Connor fell asleep Oliver slowly put him down on the bed and went to Diggle, "I have been thinking, maybe he took her back to Lian Yu..."

"Oliver, I don't think so, I was talking to some of the doctors they said that he was calling her Shado when he pulled her out of here. I don't think he has gone back to Lian Yu, he was there, it's too easy if he goes back there and if he thinks she is Shado he wouldn't take her to the island" Diggle explains.

"Then where, where would he take her" Oliver's teeth clench his so close to breaking down.

"Think Oliver, think where would he take her" Diggle pats him on the back and leaves.

It had been just over a week that Felicity had been missing, he wanted so badly to find her, he was struggling, he was struggling with Connor who had become extremely defiant. Instead of returning home the three of them stayed in Hong Kong, where Oliver paid for the top floor suite for the three of them to stay in. They had run searches and had checked out a few places. Diggle was still waiting for Lyla to get back to him with some news.

"Connor" Oliver called, he had been knocking on the door to the bathroom for almost 15 minutes and he was starting to lose his patience. He wanted to kick the door down, but his relationship with his son so far had been so fragile that he couldn't risk doing some permanent damage.

"Connor, get out now" he yells his patience thinning.

"Go away" the boy yells from the other end.

"Oliver man, leave him be" Diggle suggests.

"How can I Digg, he has been in there for almost an hour, get out NOW" he pounds his fist in the door. Finally, the lock on the door is turned and Connor comes out wearing his pyjamas he looks up at his father and shakes his head.

"I hate you I want mom" he cries and runs off. Oliver's closes his eyes he tries to control his breathing, why was it so difficult, he was doing everything he could to find Felicity, it did not help that his son was being defiant.

"I need to find her" Oliver says in a whisper to Diggle. The older man looks at his troubled friend and knows that if he does not hear something about Felicity that he would break. Before Oliver walks away he stops in his tracks and faces Diggle, "I am so stupid, Australia Digg, they are in Australia."

* * *

Felicity was relieved that Slade had kept his distance, apart from small touches and a couple of kisses that she had tried so hard to ensure didn't happen. Slade had not slept in the same room as her or demanded anything else from her to which she was extremely relieved for. In the last week Felicity had felt a tremendous change to her body, she did not know that within a week her flat stomach turned into a small bump. Being pregnant now looked and felt realer than before where her stomach was just flat. And although it made it real it made it scarier as well, scary because she was in an abandoned house somewhere in the bush and because there were no doctors or civilization around. She feared that something might happen and she would not be able to get the help she needed.

Slade sat in the living room making a list as Felicity watched him from the other end of the room. "Is there anything specific you want from the shops?" he asks. Felicity's eyebrow quickly raises as she walks towards him.

"You're going to the shops?"

"Yes, we need some food supplies and some other supplies, is there anything you want?" he asks her again.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you stay here I won't be long,"

"Please, I can help you shop, besides we have been cooped up in here for so long we need to get out" she pouts trying to be cute to get him to allow her to go. "Please," she whispers.

"OK," he smiles as he stands and places a kiss on the top of her head.

Oliver and Diggle were in Pilbara a small town in Australia, the town was made up of bush and greenery, if you went extremely deep you were meet with the outbacks of Australia. Diggle and Oliver had asked around regarding Felicity, but nobody knew who she was. When Oliver had asked after Slade people knew of him and answered that he had not returned in years- some presumed he had died. They continued to look around the town and talk to the locals in hopes of finding something.

* * *

Felicity sat in an old truck as Slade drove them towards the town, Felicity tried to remember the roads he was taking and how long it could possibly take her to walk slash run from the house to the town. It was an hour's drive until they reached the town and Felicity concluded that it would take her several hours to probably walk. She decided that if she could not alert someone to being held captive in town that when she went to bed that night she would leave the house- try and maybe steal the truck or make a run for it.

When they reached the Grocery store Slade took Felicity's hand and led her into the shop. Felicity looked around trying to find a way to get a message to Oliver or to alert someone. Felicity saw a woman who had left her bag on her trolley as she was looking down at her list. In the woman's bag Felicity spotted a white phone, letting go of Slade's house and pointing to the isle he reluctantly let her move and collect a few things. Felicity picked up some canned peaches and when she felt Slade's eyes leave her for a brief moment she quickly swiped the cell phone in the bag and pocketed it, making sure she turned it on silent via the button on the side.

Felicity and Slade returned to shopping until Felicity told him she needed the loo. Slade escorted her to the toilets and waited outside as she went in. Once inside, Felicity quickly pulled out the phone and dialed Oliver.

"Oliver" she whispered.

"Felicity"

"Oh... Oliver I'm in Australia in a place called Pilbara, about an hour's drive there, was his house on the greenery side and ..."

"Felicity, turned on your location settings I'm going to ping the phone," Oliver tells her.

She quickly listens and then puts the phone back to her ear. "Oliver, please come get me" she bites the inside of her cheek so she doesn't cry.

"I'm coming baby," he says, "I've found you, hold still ok, I love you."

Felicity ends the call and puts the phone back in her pocket leaving the toilet and going back to Slade. As they carry on looking through the grocery shop when Slade stopped in his tracks his head snapping to a woman talking to the manager. She was telling him that she lost her phone and was pretty certain someone had taken it as she was 100% sure that it was in her bag.

Felicity who was listening closely watched as Slade's demeanour changed and she knew he had realized that she had taken the phone. Felicity holds the isle of food and quickly pulls it down as it slumps down and cans and jars of food shatter and splatter all over the floor. She quickly turns on her heels and begins to run towards the door as Slade follows in pursuit. Once she is outside she looks up and down and picks a direction to run in. Felicity could hear shouting and the commotion behind her and could feel that Slade was not far behind her, but she had no time to look back. Felicity found a turn and quickly took as she continued to run as fast as she could.

Oliver was looking at Felicity's location it was moving and he realised that she was not far from where he was. "Diggle she is about a few feet away seems like she is running," Oliver says as he starts running towards the direction in which the phone was leading him in.

"I'll go round," Diggle says splitting up making sure they box her in safely away from him.

As Felicity runs she has no idea in which direction she is going but she doesn't care, as she takes another turn she collides into something hard. Immediately whatever it was she collided in big strong arms embraced her. She screamed as she felt this person hold her fearing the worse, "shhh, it's me, it's me" Oliver says.

Felicity looks up and sees Oliver she starts crying and throws her arms around his neck and holds him close to her. "Shh baby, you're safe now, you're safe, I have you, I've got you" he whispers in her ear as she breaks down and sobs into his chest wildly.

Oliver takes her hand and leads her into an alleyway where he thinks it is safe so he can check her over, running his hands through her cheeks; down her arms until his hands meet hers, his eyes finally landing on her abdomen. Noticing that there was clearly a small bump something that had not been there before his heart skips a beat at the sight, everything become realer now that he'd seen the bump.

"Are you ok?" he asks genuinely worried.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt, I just want to go home Oliver" she whimpers as he pulls her in for another hug massaging the back of her scalp.

"Shh, we're going home" he whispers in reassurance.

"Is Connor ok?" she asks pulling back.

"Yes, he has missed you, I've missed you, he has been driving me crazy defiant" he laughs.

"Call him, I need to hear his voice now, please" she pleads with him.

Oliver pulls out his phone and dials, "he is in Hong Kong with Caitlin, she brought me the cure" he tells her, "Connor" Oliver begins to say but Felicity quickly takes the phone out of his hand.

"Connor" Felicity breathes out, "Oh baby I've missed you so much, I'm coming home" Felicity stops and listens to her son on the phone and starts laughing with a mixture of sobs in between. "I missed you too monkey, I've heard you have been giving dad a hard time, we will be talking about this mister" she laughs. "I love you so much, I'll see you soon" she whispers. Ending the call Felicity looks at Oliver, they hiding in a small abandoned room on the side of the alleyway. Oliver looks out to make sure no one is there and takes Felicity's hand and begins to lead her back to where his car was.

As they proceed to walk with Oliver's hand firmly on a gun whilst the other is holding Felicity's.

"John" Oliver stops as he sees Diggle coming from the corner holding his shoulder which was bleeding.

"Diggle" Felicity gasps when she sees him placing a hand to her mouth. Felicity and Oliver remain frozen when Slade appears from the corner with his katana sword out. Felicity wonders where he got it from she had not seen him with it. Oliver glared at Slade his hand squeezing Felicity's hard as he thinks of a way to get her out of there safely, save his friend and end his old friend. Oliver's attention is quickly caught when he sees a few men come out all wearing orange masks standing behind Slade. They all looked beefed up and he knows that they were on mirakuru as well, there was no chance in hell he could take all these men and Slade and get Felicity and Diggle out of there.

"Kid, let Shado go and I'll let your man go" Slade shouts lying his sword on Diggle's shoulder near his neck.

Oliver clenches his teeth and tightens his grip on Felicity's hand, "this is not Shado, Shado is dead" Oliver yells.

This answer did not impress Slade as he shoved his sword into Diggle's other shoulder as the man screamed in pain. Felicity leaned her head on Oliver's back and cringed when she heard Diggle scream in pain. Felicity's lips trembled and she could not bring herself to look up at the scene.

"Give me Shado and he lives" Slade yells again his sword resting near Diggle's neck.

Felicity slowly lets's go of Oliver's hand much to his dismay she places her hands on his hips and buried her head against his back and sobs. When she pulls herself together she walks in front of Oliver who is looking at her curiously with a hint of fear.

"What are you doing?" he asks her. Felicity's hands go to his chest and move up and down slowly resting her forehead against his, the situation uncomfortable for Oliver as she is not wearing heels and is in considerably smaller than with them on.

"I know you will find me" she whispers Oliver's eyes widening with the realization of what she was about to do. "Don't give up and find me" she murmurs.

"Don't you dare" he growls.

"Tell Connor I love him and I will see him soon…"

"No" Oliver takes her hands in his, "no" he shakes his head, "no."

"Shado" Slade yells and she knows he is losing his patience.

"I love you," Felicity says her lips ghosting over his as she pulls back.

"Felicity no," Oliver holds her hand and pulls the gun to Slade and moves in between him and his men trying to come up with a plan.

"Oliver, Felicity do not do this" Diggle speaks for the first time.

"Shut up" Slade slashes the top of his shoulder causing another shout of pain.

"I love you," Felicity says again addressing Oliver as he releases his hand slowly, her fingers touching his as she walks towards Slade.

Oliver can only watch as the woman he loves walks back to the nightmare that she had been in.

Slade grabs Felicity harshly by the arm and passes her to his men who put her into the van that was standing nearby. "Slade you promised to let him go" Felicity screams.

Slade pulls Diggle to his feet and pushes him towards Oliver keeping his word and letting him go. Slade gets into the van with the other men and drives away.

Oliver runs after them and then stops when it drives off to fast for him to follow. "NO" he yells holding his head pulling his hair screaming. Diggle who is in pain looks at his friend and wants to say something.

"Oliver"

"This is your fault, all your fault, she's gone … she" Oliver grabs Diggle by the collar pushing him into the wall. "She's gone" he repeats his control slipping as he looks at his best friend who is just as distraught and broken hearted as he is. He let's go of Diggle and sinks to the ground clutching his knees to his chest as he begins to cry.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews I am sorry I rarely get the time to reply to them. I hoped you enjoyed and there is only one more chapter left of this. The ending tho on Arrow. Arrgh our babies :D BTW I have no idea about Australia so if anyone is Australian and I got it wrong well...**


	24. Chapter 25

Six months had passed since she had last seen Oliver. Slade had made them leave the home that he had locked her up in originally. She had thought the last place we very isolated. Isolated was an understatement for this new place that he had locked her up in. Felicity had tried several times to make a run for it. However, she never got far. It was pretty much a desert and she could not risk her health- the baby's health. Therefore, she had made the decision that she needed to stop trying to run off and believe that Oliver would find a way to get her back. She thought about him and Connor every day. She thought about them every minute of the day. She wondered what they were up to, were they missing her. Had they lost hope?

She had slowly started to think that they had given up. It had been six months, she was less than 2 months shy of giving birth. This had been something which caused many nightmares and was the trigger of her biggest fear. So far it was not bad, her baby was well protected inside of her. She feared what would happen when the baby arrived.

Her time with Slade was not bad. He did not treat her badly, he did not hurt her or scare her. In fact he had been nothing but kind, caring, considerate, he was treating her like a princess. He still called her Shado, he talk about his past with Shado and look to her for agreement. He had never touched her inappropriately nor attempted to be physical with her. They slept in different rooms, he would massage her feet, talking themes for the nursery and even started to discuss names. He had always brought a doctor to the house to check her over and run the ultrasounds. She had convinced him that she did not want to know the sex of the baby as she wanted it to be a surprise. The truth was she did not want him to be excited, to push color schemes, clothes and any other baby items down her throat. Of course she wanted to know the sex of her baby, in hindsight, with everything going on it would be comforting to know what she was carrying.

Felicity found herself feeling sorry for Slade more and more. Despite everything he had done to her family she often felt heartbroken for him. It was in those rare moments when she saw just how excited and full of glee he was in regards to the baby. The first time the baby had kicked he had asked if he could feel. She did not know why she had allowed him but she remembers nodding her head. He had cried happy tears. In these moments she was so angry with herself that she worried he would be left devastated when Oliver finally comes for her. He would be left alone. Yet again, he deserved it. He did not ask to be injected with the mirakuru, he did not ask for any of it. However, he made chose to make the decisions he did. He chose to hurt people, to kill people, he chose to kill Moira, he chose to kidnap her and Connor and he now chose to keep her hostage. His choices are what has led him to this. His need for vengeance, overtook everything else.

It was such a shame as Felicity had come to notice things about him. Glimpses of who he was, a man who enjoyed ice cream. A man who liked to read books. A man who liked to listen to really classical music. A man who would follow a recipe in a book. A man who spoke with nothing but love and passion when he referred to Shado and the baby.

She wished in another life that he had made a different choice. That he chose to leave the island, move on with what had happened to Shado and find happiness again. She wished he had not spiralled out of control as she had witnessed glimpses of a man a woman someday would be lucky to call him a boyfriend or a husband.

Regardless, he made his choice, too much had happened now for this man to be redeemed.

Felicity sat on the outside porch on the swing looking off into the distance thinking of her family like she had done for the past 6 months. Slade walked outside towards her with a bottle of chilled water always reminding her how important it is to keep hydrated in this heat.

"Here you are" he said as he handed Felicity the bottle.

"Thanks" she whispered as she took it from him and drank some. He had been right about keep hydrated it was so hot. It was hot to stay inside and it was hot to go out. Felicity nervously waited for him to say something. The past week or so had been different, he had seemed a little more distant than usually and she could not remember a time when he had called her Shado.

"You want to go home" he stated in a matter of fact.

Felicity's head quickly shot up and looked at him. She was shocked at what he had just said. Her eyes searched his, searching for a different meaning behind what he had said.

"For the past 6 months I have called you Shado, I have …. I did it all in hopes that something would happen between us. My Shado is dead but you remind me so much of her." Slade looked away sadly.

"I thought maybe in time you could love me… that we could be a family. I know the baby is not mine, but I would love him or her no matter what." Slade continued. "I'm sorry. My truck is in the garage, the keys are on the table in the kitchen, I have written down instructions of how to get to the nearest town." When Slade finished he walked away leaving a stunned Felicity in complete silence.

Felicity needed to pinch herself to ensure that she was not imagining things. That the heat had not gotten to her and had started to send her hallucinations. To double check she quickly went to the kitchen where she matter of fact spotted the keys left on the table with a detailed route to the next town. Felicity quickly took them and headed towards the truck in fear that he would change his mind. She reached the truck and quickly got in getting ready to speed off. She had not bothered to take anything with her, she didn't need anything, what she needed was to get home to her family.

As she started to drive off from her mirror she could see a broken Slade barely holding himself together. She put her foot on the brake slowing down and then ultimately coming to a stop. She got out of the car and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Shado, I'm sorry that this is the hand that you were dealt. If it is forgiveness that you are looking for, I cannot forgive you. Not after Moira and this. What I will say is… do not let the tragedy you faced bring your whole world down. You by no means deserve to be happy … I don't not forgive you" she stated as she turned back around and headed to the car, before he could change her mind.

* * *

Felicity drove for the next 4 hours, she had managed to get onto a main road, however, she had not seen a single car go by. She continued down the path, she knew it had to lead to somewhere as she was now finally on an actual road. After another hour driving she had seen cars and a sign which indicated a small town was up ahead. She sped up so she could quickly get to a phone and call Oliver.

Finding a gas station she stopped and parked the truck, getting out and going inside. "Excuse me do you have a phone I can use?" she asked the cashier.

The man gestured towards the back where a phone sat, she noticed that she needed coins and she didn't have any. "Excuse please I have no money I need to make a phone call" she said with urgency.

The man glared at her, "if you don't have money then that's your problem" he said, going back to clearing some of the cabinets at the front.

"Please … Sir… I really need to make a phone call, please" she begged him.

"Excuse me" Felicity turned around to see an older woman. "Here you are sweetheart, make your phone call" the woman said to Felicity handing her a bunch of coins.

Felicity battled tears that had formed, she took the money, "thank you so much" she whispered not knowing if she could hold herself together. Felicity then went to the phone putting the coins in she dialed Oliver's number.

* * *

Oliver had just gotten Connor to bed, since Felicity had been taken, he had done nothing but search for her, using any contacts and favors he was owed. Nothing had turned up, it was as if she had disappeared off the face of the planet. The worst thing about what happened was coming back home and telling Connor that despite talking with his mom, she was not with him. The boy had not understood and the two had butt heads very often. In the beginning the boy had refused to listen to Oliver and everyday had become a constant battle between them. After several weeks when Connor realized that Felicity was not coming home, he stopped fighting with Oliver.

After realization hit him, he had gone into Oliver's room and snuggled next to his father. He had apologized over and over again and told him that he loved him. Oliver never stopped searching, he had hired men to look for her in Australia and had sent photos of Felicity out everywhere he could think of. It had become easier for him since he and Connor were no longer arguing. The last thing Oliver had ever wanted to do was shout at his child. However, Connor had refused to talk to him, had refused to eat, blamed him and constantly called him names. The day Oliver broke down was the day Connor had said that Felicity was dead. He knew that she wasn't he just did. But, hearing his son say it loud, kind of hit some home truths that even if she was not dead, she might as well be as he would never see her again.

He never let go of hope continue the search, he knew that he would always keep looking until he finds her. When he had gotten Connor to sleep, who since realizing Felicity was not coming back refused to sleep on his own, he went downstairs to pour himself a drink.

He sat down in front of the fire place thinking, consistently finding himself in this spot it helped him think about everything. His phone started to ring, he rolled his eyes not bothered to answer it. When it stopped he let out a sign of relief, he was not interested in speaking to anyone. However, when the phone started to ring he sat up and answered it. "Yes"

"Oliver…"

Oliver stood up his heart beating wildly, was he dreaming, had he had too much to drink? "Felicity?"

"Oliver.. he let me go I'm in a gas station and…"

"Felicity" he said again, unbelieving that it was her on the other end.

"I know Oliver … I know but please there is no time… please come get me, it's me Oliver" she said in between sobs.

Shaking out of the standstill coma he had going on he answered back, "Felicity, where are you tell me, I will come get you."

She did not answer and he could hear her asking someone where she was, once she told him the address he told her to get back in the truck hide in it and come back to the gas station in 13 hours. He promised to be there.

"Ok, I love you … I love you both" she cried.

"I love you too, I'm coming … I'm coming" once they hung up he called Diggle immediately and then arranged for his jet to be ready in 20 minutes. He then ran up the stairs and woke Thea up telling her what had happened and asking her to stay and look after Connor. He made Thea promise not to tell the boy anything, he did not want to get Connor's hopes up.

He met Diggle a few minutes later and the two men then found themselves sitting on the Queen jet heading to Australia.

Felicity hung up the phone and started to make her way back to her truck when she was stopped by that older woman again. "Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked her.

"Yes" Felicity simply nodded.

"No you're not, if you are in trouble let me know" she continued. Felicity didn't want to get into it with her, she couldn't trust anyone. "Listen, instead of staying in your car until that person you spoke to arrives, me and my husband own the local motel, here is my card you can stay with us, get a meal into you" the woman smiled. Once she handed Felicity the card she left.

* * *

Felicity went back to her truck and drove away from the gas station remembering where it was so she could return in the next 13 hours. Finding somewhere safe to park Felicity tried to get comfortable in the truck, being almost 7 months pregnant was not comfortable on a bed let alone in a car seat. She contemplated taking that woman's offer but she was so close to freedom that she thought against it. She continued to look at the time on the radio counting down the hours until she met Oliver.

13 and half hours later, Oliver and Diggle landed and quickly jumped into the car they had organized to take them to the gas station where they would meet Felicity. Oliver could not sit still, his knees where shaking, he needed the man to drive faster.

Once they arrived he barely waited for the car to stop before he jumped out and searched his surroundings looking for her.

"Oliver" she called out. Oliver turned to see a pretty heavily pregnant Felicity get out of a beat up truck. Her bump extremely noticeable, big, her clothes looked worn out, a huge black t-shirt which looked like it belonged to a man and some sweatpants. Her hair had lost a lot of the blonde colour that it had, her glasses were missing, she looked tired but yet beautiful.

Oliver ran to her engulfing her in a hug as best her could with a bump in between them. She immediately leaned into him and started to cry. His hand went to the back of her head as he started to massage her scalp. He too started to cry, relief that he had found her, happiness that he had found her. "Felicity … I've got you" he whispered, he pulled back and took hold of her tear stricken face. She looked so scared and vulnerable despite him being there. He kissed her softly, stroking her cheek, he moved her hair back clearing her face.

She could not say anything as the sobs continued, it didn't matter he did not need her to say anything, he lifted her up in his arms bridal style, taking her towards the car. Once inside he felt her sink into his embrace closing her eyes as sleep descended on her. He didn't mind, he didn't need her to speak, to talk about what had happened, why he had let her go, he was just glad to have her back. They quickly drove back to the jet, he did not want to spend another minute in Australia, only wanting to get her home. He watched her sleep and was amazed at how big her bump had gotten, out of everything he had thought about the past 6 months it had never crossed his mind that her bump would grow. Of course it would grow but it was not something that had been on his mind. Of course he wanted the baby to be ok and healthy, he wanted nothing more but in terms of her bump getting bigger it had never crossed her mind.

He looked at the bump again, smiling he placed his hand above it wanting to feel his baby. The moment his hand touched her stomach she flew up and slapped it away. "Don't touch me" she yelled.

"Hey… hey it's just me" he called out holding his hands up to show her that he meant her no harm.

Realizing that it was only Oliver she remembered where she was, she sunk back down looking up at Oliver. "I'm sorry" she whispered as sleep took over once more.

For the majority of the journey home she had slept, she had been more tired than she knew she was. When she woke up she was informed there were due to land in half an hour, that's when she reached her hand out for Oliver to take so he could go and sit next to her.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he smiled.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"How is Connor?"

"Misses you like crazy" he answered as she plastered a big smile on her face.

When they got to the mansion she was told that Connor and Thea had gone for ice cream and were headed back, she was glad to hear this as it would give her time to have a shower and change. She did not want to see Connor for the first time looking like a dirty hobo.

Once she had showered and had dressed into some real maternity clothes that Raisa had prepared for her for the first time in a long time she felt like a human. She stared at herself in the mirror telling herself she needed to dye her hair as soon as possible as goldy brown really did not look good.

She was nervous to see Connor, it was ridiculous to feel nervous when he was her son. She put her hair up in it's usually high ponytail and put on a pair of spare glasses that she had left at the Manor. When she heard the door she left her room and headed towards the foyer. She saw her son, her beautiful son who had grown taller, his hair longer. She immediately started to cry as she called out his name.

"Mommy" Connor screamed as he ran towards her. Felicity took a seat on the steps as she embraced her son tightly, running her fingers through his hair, then moving her hand down to rub his back. "Mommy" he said again as he too began to cry.

"I'm here … I'm here, I missed you so much baby I love you so much" she said as he kissed him all over like she used to and rubber her nose against his.

"I missed you too" he giggled, "I love you Mama" he continued to giggle when Felicity rubbed her nose against his.

Oliver moved towards them and embraced them together, his family reunited.

* * *

A couple of months later Felicity gave birth to a baby boy. Their family was complete. When they had brought home baby Thomas they had placed him in a crib in their room not wanting him to be too far away. They were a happy and loving family. A few months later Oliver had proposed and this time Felicity had said yes.

One night Slade had made a reappearance, it was not to hurt them he just looked through the window to see how happy the family was. Felicity was lying on the couch breastfeeding as Oliver and Connor played a video game. He was happy for his old acquaintance, yet sad that he had never got the chance of that life.

The End. 


End file.
